


V rukou nepřítele (Dokončeno)

by Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix - Freeform, Bottom Harry, Dark, Harry Potter - Freeform, LGBT, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Mučení, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, Viteály, bolest, boylove, bradavice, explicict, strach, temnota, trápení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Čas v zajetí ubíhá tak nezměřitelně, že nemáte tušení, zda už uplynuly roky nebo jen jejich zlomky. Netušíte, jestli je den či noc, nemáte možnost zjistit utíkání hodin. Nevíte, jestli svět za stěnami vaší cely ještě existuje. Jistá je pouze jediná věc. On přijde znovu. Možná sám, možná si na hraní přivede někoho dalšího. Na tom však nezáleží, neboť konec utrpení je v nedohlednu.Harry Potter je zajat lapky v Deanově lese a odveden do Malfoy Manor. Oddělen od svých přátel, bez možnosti úniku, v rukou Luciuse Malfoye.Čarodějnický svět je v ohrožení, neboť Vyvolený se zřejmě nedostaví včas, aby mohl skončit válku, jež začala už před jeho narozením.Obsahuje násilí, vulgarismy a sexuální scény
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

Šero. Znemožňovalo mu dívat se kolem sebe. Nebo to bylo absencí brýlí?   
  
_„No, Draco? Je to on? Je to Harry Potter?"_  
  
 _„Nevím... Nemůžu si být jistý."_  
  
 _„Ale podívej se pořádně, podívej se! Jdi blíž! Draco, pokud to budeme my, kdo předvede Pottera Temnému pánovi, vše nám bude prominuto."_  
  
Chlad. Vysílal do jeho těla bolestivé jehličky, jež se do něj zakusovaly s chirurgickou přesností.   
  
_„Já bych ho měl přivolat, Bello. Potter byl přiveden do mého domu, takže je to na mně..."_  
  
 _„Na tobě! Svojí reputaci jsi ztratil spolu se svou hůlkou, Luciusi! Jak se odvažuješ! Dej ode mě ruce pryč!"_  
  
Ticho. Narušované jen jeho sípavým dechem, jenž bublal skrz pramínek krve stékající přes rty z jeho nosu.   
  
_„Zeptám se tě ještě jednou! Kde jste získali ten meč? Kde?"_  
  
Hlasy. Rezonovaly v jeho hlavě, vykřikovaly svá slova s mučivou hlasitostí.   
  
_„Máš poslední šanci, Luciusi. Nechci ho zabít. Zlomíš ho, aby se přidal na mou stranu. Uděláš z něj mého mazlíčka. Pokud selžeš, zabiji vás oba."_   
  
Bolest. Ostrá i tupá se snoubily spolu ve snaze rozbít jeho ducha.   
  
_„Harry Pottere, teď jsi můj. Crucio!"_   
  
Strach. To byl teprve začátek.


	2. 2. kapitola

„Aquamenti,“ zapředl sametový hlas, jenž v malé místnosti bez oken rezonoval téměř s ozvěnou. Voda vychrstla z hůlky na tělo, jež leželo zkroucené v rohu. Dalším zaklínadlem si vyčaroval pohodlné křeslo se zdobenými područkami, na nějž se posadil, dávaje nohu přes nohu a napil se z broušené sklenice červeného vína, které držel celou dobu v levé ruce.

Z těla ležícího na kamenné podlaze se ozvalo tlumené zasténání a zalapání po dechu. Ledová voda ho probrala z prodlévání v temnotě, kde jeho mysl bloudila, aniž by reagovala na okolní svět, jenž se aktuálně stával ze čtyř holých stěn. V jedné z nich se nacházely dveře, splývající se zdí tak, že téměř nebylo poznat úzkou linku, ukazující jejich umístění. Pod vysokým stropem podepřeném několika hrubými dřevěnými trámy visela jedna jediná pochodeň osvětlující prostor dole pouze natolik, aby nezakopl o vlastní nohu, pakliže by byl schopen chůze. Pokud však přišel někdo za ním, světlo zvýšilo svou intenzitu a nepříjemně bodalo do očí, stejně jako nyní.

Zamrkal, snaže se zaostřit skrze rozmazanou mlhu, avšak nedařilo se mu to. Pomalým pohybem zkontroloval svůj obličej, aby zjistil, že nemá své brýle. Okamžitě přestal s mrkáním. Mlha nebyla způsobena šerem a pohyb očních víček mu jen nahrnul zbytečné slzy do očí.

„Hledáš tohle?“ Vzduchem k němu připlachtily brýle a zastavily se přímo před jeho rukou. Lekl se a ucukl, vůbec si nevšiml, že není sám. Rychle chmátl po zvětšovacích sklech a couval po zadku směrem od hlasu. Stěna se za jeho zády zhmotnila příliš brzy, odsunul se sotva o půl metru, nasazuje si během pohybu své brýle a marně hledaje v kapse hůlku. Až, když zaostřil na osobu před sebou, se mu pomalu začaly vracet vzpomínky z předchozího dne.

„Jak…“ zachraptěl vyschlým hrdlem. Pomyslel si, že jeho aktuální situace nemůže být snad už více ironická - byl mokrý od hlavy až k patě, ale v ústech měl takové sucho, že zvažoval možnost ždímání svého oblečení, ve snaze dostat z něj alespoň kapku životodárné kapaliny.

„Zajímá tě, jak vás chytli?“ zeptal se téměř konverzačním tónem, jako kdyby mu snad za chvilku měl podat šálek čaje a sušenky. Nelíbilo se mu to. Avšak rozhodl se vyčkávat. Dokud s ním bude ochoten mluvit, má šanci se nejen něco dozvědět, ale také třeba na něj zaútočit a sebrat mu hůlku.

„Ano,“ vydechl a opatrnými pohyby zkoušel, zda má tělo v pořádku. Cítil tupou bolest a byl omámený, přesto se zdálo, že vážně zraněný není. To bylo dobré znamení.

V očích mu zablýskalo. „Tvoje namyšlenost a arogance, Pottere. Myslíš si, že můžeš beztrestně jmenovat Pána zla?“ Jeho hlas nebyl nepodobný hadímu syčení. Naklonil se před sebe. Harrymu se zdálo, že se ocitl najednou až příliš blízko a snažil se splynout se zdí. „Na jméno Temného pána bylo uvaleno tabu. Kdokoliv je vysloví… To sis už nejspíš domyslel,“ dodal s úšklebkem a sledoval, jak chlapec pootevřel ústa v děsu.

Měl chuť si vyrvat všechny své střapaté vlasy. Byla to jeho vina. Kdyby nevyslovil to jméno, ochranná kouzla by nepadla a nikdo by je nechytil, nebo alespoň zatím ne. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, nespouštěje oči z muže, jenž nenuceně seděl před ním a popíjel víno. Hermiona a Ron zde nebyli a jeho srdce se rozbušilo. Třas z ledového oblečení se zintenzivněl ze strachu o své přátele.

„Ron a Hermiona…?“ V duchu se modlil, aby utekli a byli v pořádku.

Pokrčil s nezájmem ramena. „Nevím. Naposledy si s nimi hrála má šílená švagrová.“ Dopil skleničku a neverbálním kouzlem ji nechal zmizet. „No, ale zábavné konverzace už bylo dost. Je čas na pravidla. Pojď sem.“ Ukázal na místo těsně u svých nohou.

Harry se ani nehnul. I kdyby chtěl, nešlo to. Zkřehlé tělo odmítalo spolupracovat a posunout ho k nohám muže s dlouhými platinovými vlasy. Ještě stále měl na paměti, jak se ho pokusil zabít, když mu bylo dvanáct. Tehdy ho zachránil Dobby, jeho vlastní skřítek, jemuž Harry lstí zajistil svobodu. Nedělal si iluze, věděl, že tentokrát ho Dobby nezachrání. A ledabyle prohozená slova o jeho přátelích mu sevřela srdce ledovým strachem. Nedokázal si představit, že by jeho přátelé v rukou Bellatrix Lestrangeové mohli přežít.

„Víš, Pottere,“ povzdechl si a znovu se opřel do měkkého čalounění křesla, „nezdravě sis přivykl na to, že ti Brumbál a jemu podobní prokazovali až příliš sentimentální tolerance. Měl by sis zapamatovat, že já nejsem jako ten starý blázen.“ Jeho tón byl stále poměrně nenucený, avšak byly v něm poznat stopy ostří. „Jsem zvyklý, že pokud o něco požádám, tak se tak stane. Můžeš si hrát na hrdinu, ale garantuji ti, že stejně skončíš u mých nohou. Vyber si.“

Pohlédl na něj s největším opovržením, jakého byl schopen. „Polib si, Luciusi.“

„Výborně.“ Široce se usmíval, když mávl hůlkou a Harry se o zlomek vteřiny později s tlumeným žuchnutím ocitl na zemi před ním a obličejem ležel na špičce jeho drahé černé boty. Urychleně se začal drápat na kolena, chtě po něm skočit a sebrat mu hůlku, avšak bolest, jež se mu zakousla do bederní páteře, ho zlomila v pase a znemožnila další pohyb. S velkou námahou potlačil výkřik.

„Říkal jsem ti to,“ zavrněl spokojeně a popadl paralyzovaného chlapce za vlasy, tahaje mu tak hlavu nahoru, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Velmi rychle se naučíš poslouchat. Co víc – budeš prahnout po tom, abys mohl udělat cokoliv, co by mě mohlo potěšit.“

„To se nestane,“ zavrčel skrze zaťaté zuby.

„Máš kuráž,“ řekl s jakýmsi prapodivným obdivem a něžně pohladil jeho tvář, načež se Harry pod tím dotekem otřásl. „O to větší to bude zábava.“

Harry klečel u jeho nohou, kolena ho tlačila a šlachy na krku ho bolely od nepříjemného zvrácení hlavy. Zíral do jeho chladných očí barvy surové oceli a snažil se dát do svého pohledu veškerý vztek, jenž ho, společně se strachem, opanoval. Cítil na své tváři jeho horký dech a vůně vypitého alkoholu, snoubící se s vanilkovým aroma, mu způsobovala mrazení na zátylku. Bolest v bedrech neustupovala a spolu se silným tahem ve vlasech mu vháněla slzy do očí.

„Takže, budeš teď hodný hoch a napneš uši?“ Jeho obličej byl tak blízko, že mohl Harry vidět každou jednotlivou vrásku okolo tvrdých očí, spočítat všechny řasy, jež je chránily. Polkl a přikývl. „Dobře, uvidíme, jestli to zvládneš.“ Pustil jeho vlasy a přerušil tok magie do jeho těla.

Harry úlevně vydechl, sedl si na paty a mnul si hlavu, ale pohled z Luciuse nepouštěl. Musel uznat, že vypadal impozantně. Dlouhé vlasy spletené do silného copu mu přepadávaly dopředu přes rameno. Černé kalhoty byly doplněné bílou košilí s rozhalenkou sahající do poloviny hrudi, na níž se, zavěšen na kožené šňůrce, houpal stříbrný medailonek připomínající propleteného hada. Elegantní vzhled umocňovala dlouhá černá kožená vesta dosahující ke kotníkům a chlapec si až bolestivě uvědomoval, jak hrozně vedle něj vypadá – špinavý, zakrvácený, s mokrým oblečením nepříjemně se mu lepícím na tělo.

Avšak na tom nezáleželo. Užíval si zmizení bolesti v zádech a se vzdorovitě vystrčenou bradou čekal na jeho slova, přísahaje si, že ať se stane cokoliv, nikdy nepřestane vymýšlet, jak se z jeho rukou dostat.


	3. 2. kapitola

„Máš vlastně štěstí, že tě Temný pán dal na starost mně," pronesl Lucius zamyšleně.

„Štěstí?" posměšně vyštěkl Harry. Nemohl si pomoci. Jeho předsevzetí zmizelo jako pára nad hrncem. „To určitě. Spíš nebyl nikdo jiný po ruce."

Ostrá bolest ve tváři ho přinutila vykřiknout. Vůbec si nevšiml ruky, jež ho hřbetem dlaně poslala k zemi. Z tváře mu kapala krev, jak mu ji roztrhl mohutný prsten spletený ze dvou stříbrných hadů. Lucius se beze spěchu postavil a nohou Harryho přetočil na záda, mávaje hůlkou, aby nechal zmizet křeslo.

„Nepoučitelný." Zavrtěl hlavou a bez emocí sledoval, jak mladík prudce dýchá a propaluje ho nenávistným pohledem. „Zvedni se," přikázal tichým hlasem a sepjal ruce za zády. „Pokud ti budu muset pomoci, nebude se ti to líbit."

„Zabij mě," odsekl a vyplivl krev, jež mu stekla z tváře do úst. Zašklebil se z její kovové pachuti.

„Toto přání ti rozhodně splnit nemohu. Pán zla má s tebou jiné plány." Jeho hlas o odstín zesílil. „A teď máš poslední možnost se zvednout sám. Být tebou, využil bych ji."

Harry toužil jen po tom, aby mu dal pokoj, proto se roztřeseně postavil na vratké nohy. „Spokojen?"

Lucius se usmál. „Vidíš, jaké máš štěstí, že jsem tu s tebou já a ne má šílená švagrová, Bellatrix? Ta už by se koupala v tvé krvi." Vrhl po něm zvědavý pohled. „Bolí to?" S podivnou něhou mu otřel krev z tváře.

Harry neodpověděl, jen se znovu zatřásl. Pomyslel si, že muž musí být naprosto šílený a podvolil se tlaku jeho dlaně na prsou, jež ho nutila couvat ke stěně. Ve chvíli, kdy se dotkl zdi, ho neviditelná pouta chytila za zápěstí a kotníky. Oči se mu rozšířily v náhlé panice a pokoušel se škubat končetinami, aby se osvobodil, ale byl připoután tak pevně, že se nemohl ani hnout. Ruce měl doširoka rozevřené a nohy byly taktéž od sebe.

Dech se mu zadrhl, bylo to horší, než kdyby jej svázal _Petrificem_. „Pusť mě, ty bastarde!" vykřikl.

„Něco si ujasníme, Pottere," řekl ostře. „Budeš mi říkat pane. Nijak jinak. Pokud s tím budeš mít problém, klidně ti ta tvá nevymáchaná ústa zacpu. A nebudeš mi tykat. Jasné?"

Harry zaraženě zamrkal. To bylo poprvé, co ho kdy slyšel zvýšit hlas a překvapilo ho, jaká z něj jde hrůza. Nekřičel, to ani zdaleka, přesto byla v jeho hlasu slyšet temná hrozba. Uvědomoval si, že muž před ním je Smrtijed. Jeden z nejbližších Pánu zla. Muž, jenž se neštítil mučit mudly i kouzelníky. Muž, jenž se jej pokusil poprvé zabít už před pěti lety.

„Ano," špitl. Na tváři mu přistála štiplavá facka. „Ano, pane," opravil se a zasténal, neboť s úderem přišla bolest z rány od zdi, od níž se mu odrazila hlava.

„To je lepší." Pokýval hlavou. „Buď hodný chlapec a budeme spolu vycházet."

„Když budu... hodný, necháte mě být, pane?" Nepředpokládal kladnou odpověď, avšak cítil potřebu se zeptat.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Pán zla od tebe něco chce. A já se postarám o to, aby to dostal, až přijde správný čas." Přiblížil se k němu na šíři dlaně a Harryho znovu obklopila vanilková vůně. „Ještě poznáš, jak jsem laskavý," zašeptal mu do ucha, až z toho chlapce zamrazilo. Lucius mu dlaní otáčel hlavu, dokud neměl pravou tvář přitisknutou na zdi. „Někdy sem vezmu Bellatrix nebo někoho ze Smrtijedů. Pak uvidíš, jak mírný jsem." Zkrátil i poslední vzdálenost a natiskl se k němu, rty se dotýkaje jeho ucha. „Být tebou, snažím se být vážně moc poslušný. Dokáži tě držet na hranici života a smrti dlouhé týdny. Já nikdy nechybuji, proto Pán zla vybral mě. Ví, že se nemusí obávat, že bych překročil meze toho, co vydržíš."

Znenadání od něj odstoupil a Harry prudce vydechl vzduch z plic. Ani si neuvědomoval, že zadržoval dech.

„Jsem velmi trpělivý," pokračoval Lucius a zamyšleně vytáhl hůlku z kapsy, „a máme spoustu času." Švihl hůlkou a Harry se nadechl v očekávání prudké bolesti, místo toho však cítil, jak na něm mokré oblečení schne a vlasy se přestávají lepit k čelu.

„Děkuji, pane," zamumlal.

„Nechci, abys onemocněl. To by komplikovalo plány." Zabodl do něj pohled. „Rozuměl jsi všemu, co jsem říkal?"

Harry přikývl a okamžitě si uvědomil, že udělal chybu. Znovu pocítil štiplavou bolest na tváři a hlava mu zaduněla o stěnu. V očích se mu zatřpytily slzy. „R-rozuměl, pane," šeptl, v duchu si nadávaje za zbytečnou hloupost.

„To už je lepší." Škubl zápěstím a zpod rukávu košile vypluly stříbrné náramkové hodinky. „No, Pottere, dnes máš štěstí. Draco se bude vracet do školy, půjdu ho doprovodit k vlaku. Zatím můžeš přemýšlet a pokoušet se uniknout." Mávl hůlkou a pouta mírně povolila. „Být tebou, zabýval bych se tím opravdu ze všech sil, aby sis byl jist, že jsi pro to udělal maximum." Nadzdvihl koutek úst a pomalu se otočil, aby důstojnou chůzí odkráčel.

„Nechám ti otevřené dveře, ať máš dostatečnou motivaci. Ach, a musíš být žíznivý," pronesl Lucius bez zájmu. Vyčaroval sklenici vody a odlevitoval ji doprostřed místnosti, aby na ni Harry zřetelně viděl i v pohaslém světle. „Dobrou noc, _kocourku_."

Jen několik vteřin mu trvalo uvědomit si, že osaměl a ihned poté se začal pokoušet o útěk. Zuřivě se snažil vykroutit z pout, která poté, co je Lucius povolil, nepříjemně řezala do jeho končetin a zhoršovala jeho stabilitu. Neustále musel kontrolovat svůj postoj, neboť byl u zdi tak blízko, že jej vlastní hýždě nutily k předklonu. Neměl šanci si nijak ulevit, nemohl si sednout, nedokázal se vykroutit z pout, jež se mu zakusovala do zápěstí a kotníků. V hlavě mu hučelo od předchozích facek.

Frustrovaně hleděl na otevřené dveře a hystericky lomcoval rukama, dokud se nerozvzlykal zoufalým pláčem. Zápěstí si marnou snahou sedřel do krve a s každým pohybem si jitřil rány víc a víc. Třásl se od vynaložené námahy, pokoušeje se nalézt pohodlnější pozici, avšak marně. Nakonec se do pout vyvěsil, přesto mu to nepřineslo žádnou úlevu, ba naopak.

Cítil neutuchající žízeň a pohled na sklenici s vodou ho nutil polykat naprázdno. Litoval, že ho Lucius osušil, neboť kdyby to neudělal, mohl alespoň nasát nějakou vlhkost z trička. Měl dojem, jako by se jeho hrdlo proměnilo v poušť a v ústech se mu sypal písek. Začalo na něj dopadat vědomí, že zřejmě velmi rychle nastane chvíle, kdy bude žadonit o smrt. Litoval, že svou zbrklostí dostal do nebezpečí i Rona a Hermionu a jen mu zbývalo doufat, že se jim buď podaří utéci a nebo že jim Bellatrix dopřeje rychlou smrt.


	4. 3. kapitola

Když Lucius přišel, Harry se držel z posledních sil. Celé tělo se mu třáslo bolestí a únavou. Ramena a ruce ho pálily z natažených svalů a sotva zvládl zvednout hlavu, když ho překvapily tiché kroky. Přesto se mu prudce rozbušilo srdce a adrenalin vystoupal na maximum.

„Šikovný chlapec," zapředl Lucius, když se postavil do dveří a pozoroval ho, kterak sípavě dýchá skrze zaťaté zuby. „Měl ses tu dobře?" zeptal se přátelským tónem. Harry mlčel. Nedokázal promluvit, jak ho hrdlo pálilo žízní. „Ale, ale, já si myslel, že ses včera dostatečně poučil. Evidentně ne." Potřásl hlavou a v obličeji měl téměř smutný výraz. 

Chlapec s vyděšeným pohledem vrtěl hlavou a otevřel ústa, z nichž vyšlo jen zachrčení. Lucius zamumlal zaklínadlo a sklenice s vodou, jež ležela netknutá na zemi, se vznesla před Harryho obličej. Harry zakňoural a z očí mu vyklouzly první slané kapičky, o nichž si myslel, že musely všechny už dojít. Štíhlé prsty ho chytly pod bradou a donutily ho podívat se do chladných zornic, přestože se marně snažil ucuknout. 

„Bojíš se mě?" zeptal se pobaveně a Harry nepatrně přikývl, jak mu to zvednutá tvář dovolovala. „A to jsem ještě ani nezačal." Z jeho tváře čišelo cosi hravého, jež Harryho donutilo se ještě více rozklepat. Navíc si uvědomoval, že muž před ním mluvil naprostou pravdu. „Pij pomalu," přikázal a volnou rukou mu přidržel sklenici u úst. 

Harryho zaplavil úlevný pocit, když na jazyku ucítil osvěžující kapalinu a měl tendenci ji hltat, neboť netušil, kdy mu opět dá napít, ale v očekávání bolesti se silou vůle snažil poslechnout. Pil jako malé dítě, jemuž tekutina teče po bradě, avšak nezáleželo mu na tom. 

„Děkuji vám, pane," šeptl poté, co se mu jazyk odlepil od patra a Lucius sklenici oddálil. Příliš brzy, ale byl rád alespoň za to málo, co mu poskytl. 

„Tak se mi to líbí," zavrněl a pustil jeho čelist, aby nechal sklenici zmizet. „Měl by sis uvědomit, že veškeré výhody si musíš zasloužit a mohou přijít pouze ode mě. Nikdo jiný ti nepomůže. Jen já jsem ten, co ti může poskytnout a dovolit i tak obyčejnou věc, jako je spánek." Otočil se k němu zády a vyčaroval jednoduchý stůl s pohodlnou židlí. Na stole se objevila miska s nakrájeným ovocem. Posadil se, nenuceně překřížil nohy v kotnících a vložil si do úst kousek jablka. „Řekni, chtěl by ses vyspat?" 

„Ano, pane. Prosím. Už... nevydržím." Třásl se vyčerpáním tak, že myslel, že ze sebe vyklepe duši. 

„Zvládneš mnohem více, než si myslíš," odpověděl přesvědčeně. „Ukážu ti, že hranici fyzického vyčerpání lze jednoduše posunout." O malou chvíli později pouta zmizela a Harry s bolestným zakňučením dopadl na obličej. Bolelo ho celé tělo, odřel si tvář o podlahu, přesto pociťoval jakousi podivnou vděčnost, že ho Lucius odpoutal. 

„Děkuji." Svou chybu si uvědomil příliš pozdě. „Pane, prosím o prominutí," šeptal rychle, stále vleže na zemi. Vzápětí se malou místností ozval jeho křik. Lucius švihl hůlkou a Harrym projela ostrá bolest, jež se mu proplétala po páteři a posílala mu do těla vlny prudkých bodavých jehliček. Lapal po dechu, když to skončilo a slzy mu stékaly po ulepené tváři, zatímco Lucius dál pojídal ovoce, aniž by o něj zavadil pohledem.

„Vstaň."

Namáhavě se vyškrábal na kolena, kde se musel prudce vydýchat, aby splnil jeho příkaz. Na malou chvilku zauvažoval, že zůstane ležet a rozzuří jej tak, aby ho zabil. Bylo mu však jasné, že Lucius mu předchozího dne nelhal. Věřil, že by ho opravdu dokázal držet na hranici života a smrti velmi dlouho, aniž by mu dopřál sladkého překročení na druhý břeh. Postavil se na rosolovité nohy a zavrávoral, jak se na nich nedokázal udržet. Padl mu přímo do náruče. Snažil se odtáhnout, avšak neměl na to dost sil. Nevěděl, jak dlouho musel vydržet připoutaný ke zdi, jisté bylo jen to, že bez pomoci stát nedokázal. 

„Musíme tě nějak udržet na nohách," pronesl zamyšleně Lucius a otočil ho zády k sobě. „Nechci, abys mi pořád padal." Učinil pohyb zápěstím a z jeho hůlky začal vyrůstat řetěz, jenž se vlnil k jednomu z trámů, kde se zamotal. Konec houpající se před nimi byl zakončený masivní karabinou. „Svlékni si tričko. Hned," dodal, když se Harry neměl k pohybu. 

„Smím vědět, proč, pane?" zeptal se vyděšeně, stále se opíraje o druhého muže s jeho rukou otočenou okolo svého pasu. 

„Ne. Prostě to udělej, než ti k tomu budu muset pomoci," zašeptal do jeho ucha, lehce se o něj otíraje svými rty. 

Harry sebou škubl a nepřirozeným pohybem si přetáhl tričko přes hlavu. Žmoulal ho v prstech a očima hypnotizoval řetěz. Měl dojem, že omdlí. Okolo zápěstí se mu zamkla pouta a rozedřela už tak poničené ruce. 

„Paže zvedni nad hlavu." 

„Prosím... nedělejte to," vydechl a mimovolně se k němu natiskl blíže ve snaze dostat se od řetězu co nejdále. Bál se, co ho čeká a horečně tomu toužil uniknout. Oči ho pálily z prolitých slz i z nevyspání a v celém těle ještě cítil zbytky doznívající kletby.

„Oh, buď si jistý, že to udělám," zašvitořil téměř vesele. „A ty jsi opět zapomněl na oslovení." Spokojeně mlaskl. „Užijeme si spolu spoustu zábavy." Náhle zvážněl a silně mu zaryl prsty do boku. „A teď se hni a dělej, co ti říkám."

„Ano, pane," vzlykl a poslušně zdvihl třesoucí se ruce nad sebe. 

Musel si stoupnout na špičky, aby mohl Lucius pouta zacvaknout do karabiny. Napůl visel zavěšený ke stropu, dosahuje na podlahu sotva špičkami a svaly zmožené z předchozích pout se ozývaly na protest. Děsilo ho, jak si jej druhý muž prohlížel. V jeho očích byl hladový lesk, jenž ho činil ještě nebezpečnějším. Zalykal se panickým strachem, který ho bezezbytku opanoval a srdce mu začalo bušit až v krku, když si Lucius beze slova zul boty a odložil černou hedvábnou košili na židli, dávaje tak na odiv svalnaté břicho a široká ramena. 

Bosky Harryho obešel a zůstal stát kousek za ním tak, aby se jej nedotýkal, ale mohl zřetelně cítit teplo jeho těla. „Připraven?" Něžně přejel konečky prstů podél lemu jeho kalhot a Harry sebou pod nečekaným dotekem trhl, až se na provaze zhoupl. 

„Prosím, pane, nedělejte to."

Lehce se svými rty dotkl zpocené šíje, než odstoupil, drže v napřažené ruce hůlku. „Můžeš klidně křičet."


	5. 4. kapitola

Byl zbrocený potem a téměř se dusil, jak potřeba nadechnout se převažovala jeho možnost ji naplnit. Lucius se nespokojil s kletbou Cruciatus, nepoužil ji ani jednou, jako kdyby ji považoval za cosi podřadného k tomu, aby jí věnoval pozornost. Svou hůlkou se dotýkal obnažené kůže a s každým dotekem jako kdyby do Harryho těla zabodl rozžhavený drát, jenž se kroutil v místě a rozváděl spalující bolest do celého těla. Nikdy nevěděl, jakou část těla si vybere, jeho postup byl zcela náhodný a to zvyšovalo Harryho stres, spolu s různou intenzitou bolesti.

„Prosím, pane, už dost," vzlykal. Bezmocně visel v poutech, nemaje možnost si ani ulevit došlápnutím na celou plosku bosých chodidel. Tím, že stál sotva na špičkách, byl vůči Luciusovi zcela bezbranný a neměl šanci ani zatnout svaly, aby mu mohl čelit stabilněji. Brýle mu spadly téměř okamžitě, co poprvé prudce škubl hlavou dozadu. Už se s nimi v duchu loučil, ale muž je zachytil a s překvapivou péčí je odložil stranou.

„Teprve jsme začali, kocourku," odpověděl pobaveně. „Ještě jsem ti ani neukázal, co všechno umím." Jemně ho pohladil po čelisti. „Podívej. Když zatlačím takto," lehce špičkou hůlky klouzal po nahé hrudi, „vypadá to jako tenký řez nožem." Nevnímal chlapcovo bolestné sténání, fascinovaně hleděl na krůpěje krve, jež se začaly ukazovat na pokožce ihned poté, co hůlku odklonil. Prstem zkopíroval pohyb a Harry zasyčel, jak mu rozdíral kůži. „Když takto," dychtivě pokračoval, „mohu zlomit kost."

Ozvalo se zapraskání a Harry zakřičel. Bolest ze zlomeného žebra byla nečekaná a ostrá, zamlžovala jeho mysl a schopnost vnímat další ukázky šíleného muže. Nevěděl, jak dlouho si s ním Lucius hrál. Zdálo se mu to jako věčnost, kdy se jeho tělo svíjelo v mučivé bolesti. Křičel až do ochraptění a dokola prosil o cokoliv. O milost. O to, aby ho pustil. O smrt. O bezvědomí. Měl dojem, že nemůže trvat dlouho a omdlí vyčerpáním. Agónie byla příliš veliká, než aby poznal chvíle, které mu dával na oddych. Omámeně visel a z jeho úst vycházely chrčivé zvuky. Hlava mu bezmocně plandala.

Lucius se postavil za něj, přitiskl se k jeho zádům a chytil ho za vlasy, zvedaje mu hlavu nahoru. „Vypij to," přikázal podmanivým hlasem a přiložil mu ke rtům malou lahvičku. Harry ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by to neudělal. Doufal, že mu dal vypít jed, avšak věděl, že je to jen planá naděje. Po vypití nepocítil žádnou změnu. Aniž by to dokázal ovlivnit, hlava mu klesla dozadu na rameno druhého muže. Lahvička zmizela a on ucítil jak jej druhý muž hladí po zkrvavené hrudi. Otřásl se. „Byl jsi úžasný, kocourku," zašeptal mu do ucha, jež následně políbil. „Říkal jsem ti, že vydržíš více, než si myslíš. Musím teď odejít. Nebudeš se tu sám bát?"

„Nevím, pane," zachraptěl. Nebál se samoty, jelikož ta zajišťovala, že mu Lucius nebude ubližovat. Zároveň však netušil, zda nemůže přijít někdo jiný a z toho měl hrůzu. Ačkoliv nepředpokládal, že by se mu mohlo stát ještě něco horšího, představa, že by se ocitl o samotě s Bellatrix, ho ochromovala. Pochyboval, že by mu ona věnovala smrt, kterou by přivítal s úsměvem.

„Tak to zjistíme, ano? Můžeš si zatím odpočinout." Odtáhl se a předstoupil před něj. Harry vytřeštil oči, když s námahou zvedl hlavu a uvědomil si, že Luciusova hruď je pokrytá krví. Jeho krví. Mimovolně cukl poté, co se k němu přiblížila tvář druhého muže a obklopila jej vanilková vůně. Vzápětí mu na tváři přistála facka, až se mu o zub rozrazil ret.

„To už _nikdy_ nedělej." Jeho mrazivý tón jej vyděsil. „Právě jsi ztratil možnost odpočinku. Můžeš nad tím přemýšlet, než se vrátím. Dobrou noc."

„O-omlouvám se, pane," koktal zděšeně, ale Lucius už nijak nereagoval. S chladným výrazem obličeje se odvrátil a bez jediného dalšího slova vzal svou košili i boty, a opustil místnost, nechávaje ho bezmocně viset.

Místnost potemněla a Harry se rozplakal. Celé tělo ho nesnesitelně bolelo a litoval, že udělal chybu. S konečnou platností mu došlo, že udělá cokoliv, co po něm Lucius bude chtít. Věděl, že se mu nedokáže postavit a utéci. Myslel na Rona a Hermionu a výčitky zaplavovaly jeho duši jako ledový vodopád. Vystavil je nebezpečí, nechal je i sebe zajmout. Pokud opravdu měl nějakou šanci porazit Voldemorta, tímto zajetím o ni definitivně přišel. Nevnímal čas a téměř blouznil, když se Lucius vrátil.

„Dobré ráno, kocourku," zapředl Lucius a Harry jen bezmocně fňukl, doufaje, že ho konečně odpoutá a nechá vyspat. Splnil by mu jakékoliv přání, jen aby ho pustil, avšak nedokázal ani promluvit. Celé tělo jako by mu hořelo v jednom plamenu a žaludek se mu kroutil nevolností z hladu. Od chvíle, kdy se ocitl v zajetí, nejedl nic, jen několikrát dostal napít čisté vody, ale i to bylo málo. Hrdlo měl celé oteklé od křiku a toužil po úlevě, jíž by mu přineslo neomezené množství chladivé kapaliny. Jediné, co ho téměř neznatelně uklidňovalo, bylo, že byl jeho trapitel oblečen. Domníval se, že si nejspíše košili sundal předtím proto, aby si ji nezašpinil jeho krví. „Měl jsi příjemnou noc? Nebál ses tu?"

Chlapce překvapilo, že dokázal vydržet tak dlouho a že si s ním hrál Lucius celý den. Copak to nebylo jeho ženě divné, že je celou dobu pryč? Nebo ho v tom ještě podporovala? Ještě více jej však udivovalo, že v Luciusových slovech slyšel opravdový zájem. Pomyslel si, že musí mít halucinace anebo je muž ještě šílenější, než předpokládal. Nedokázal zvednout hlavu. Oči bez brýlí jej pálily, když se snažily zaostřit na špičky bot, které se dostaly do jeho zorného pole, a zasténal, když ho ruka popadla za vlasy a zvedla mu hlavu.

„Kocourku, na něco jsem se tě ptal. Proč mě pořád zlobíš?" Nehtem přejel po jeho řezné ráně na hrudi tak, jako předchozího dne. Chlapci vytryskly slzy, jitření rány, jež se sotva začínala hojit, mu v jeho vyčerpaném stavu působila nesnesitelnou bolest.

„Prosím, pa -" Více ze sebe nedostal. Lucius mu opět přiložil jakýsi lektvar ke rtům a on jej bez námitek vypil, stejně jako vodu, jíž mu nabídl ihned poté.

„Víš, že kdybys včera neucukl, mohl ses celou noc prospat? Takto se na tebe stále hněvám." Nechal Harryho hlavu spadnout na svou hruď a jemně ho hladil po potem zplihlých vlasech. „Ale abych ti ukázal, jak hodný jsem, nechám tě pár hodin odpočinout. Potrestám tě až potom." Odstoupil od něj na dva kroky, švihl hůlkou a s nečitelným výrazem pozoroval, jak chlapec padá na zem a spí téměř dříve, než se jeho tvář setkala s podlahou.


	6. 5. kapitola

Zjistil, že probuzení bolestivou kletbou s sebou přinášelo zvláštní pocit neskonalé agónie. Nevěděl, jak dlouho mu Lucius dovolil spát, ale bylo to žalostně málo. Potřeboval by mnohem více spánku, aby si alespoň trochu odpočinul. V hlavě mu bzučelo jako ve včelím úlu, pohled před očima měl rozmazaný a sotva stihl doznít jeho křik z mučivého probuzení, Lucius už jej tahal na nohy a zavěšoval do pout. V duchu se odhodlal, že pro něj udělá, cokoliv bude chtít, doufaje, že by mu pak mohl věnovat celou noc spánku. Lucius mu dal opět napít lektvaru předtím, než mu ke rtům přiložil na malou chvíli pohár s vodou.

„Pane, smím mít otázku, prosím?" zachraptěl opatrně, obávaje se, že si tím dovolil až příliš. Přesto toužil uspokojit svou zvědavost.

„Ano." Pousmál se a nechal zmizet lahvičku i sklenici. „Vidíš, jaké máš štěstí, že jsi u mě? Ostatní Smrtijedi nedovolují svým vězňům mluvit." S opatrností mu otřel slzu, jež se mu třpytila v koutku oka ještě od probuzení. „Mně se to však zdá nudné. Můžeš se ptát na cokoliv, co tě napadne." Povytáhl obočí a obešel ho, aby se natiskl na jeho záda. Harry zaúpěl bolestí, Lucius měl na sobě jakýsi draze vypadající vyšívaný rolák s koženými prvky a ty Harryho drásaly na nezhojených ranách. „To ovšem neznamená, že ti na všechny tvé dotazy odpovím, je ti to, doufám, jasné?" zamumlal do jeho ucha, jež následně vlhce políbil za současného zkoumání modřin a podlitin svými prsty na mladíkově hrudníku.

„A-ano, pane," špitl a na zátylku mu vyskočila husí kůže.

„Poslouchám," zavrněl Lucius a opřel se o něj. Harry vzlykl bolestí, neboť se mu okovy zakously do masa na rozedřených zápěstích. Váha druhého muže jej táhla dolů a jemu se zdálo, že mu pouta musí každou chvílí zákonitě přeříznout žíly. Roztřásl se při představě, že by se na něj pověsil úplně.

„Co - to je za - lektvar, pane?" vykoktal mezi jednotlivými trhanými steny. 

„Bojíš se ho, kocourku?" opáčil pobaveně.

„Ano, pane," zamumlal pravdivě.

„Nemusíš." Pustil ho a vstoupil do jeho zorného pole. Palcem něžně setřel slzy, jež znovu stékaly po ušpiněných tvářích. „Překáží mi tvé brýle," vysvětlil a objal jej, rty navraceje k jeho uchu. Harry se rozplakal, ačkoliv se snažil zůstat zticha. Tvrdé nitě rozdíraly jeho hruď do krve. V ranách mu tepalo a Luciusova ústa mu do těla roznášela bolestivé brnění. „Ber to jako dar od Severuse Snapea. Díky němu brzy uvidíš i bez brýlí. Sice bych tě mohl nechat bez nich, ale pokud vím, tvůj zrak není příliš dobrý. A já chci, abys viděl, co ti dělám."

„S-Snape o mně ví, pane?" ostře vydechl a trhl sebou, když ho nehty poškrábaly na zádech. Pocítil slabý závan naděje, že by mohl přecijen být na jejich straně, ale pak si za tu myšlenku sám v duchu vynadal. Snape zabil Brumbála. Neexistovala šance, že by mohl být na jeho straně. A i kdyby ano, druhý muž ho ihned vyvedl z omylu.

„Ne. Neví o tobě nikdo, kromě části mé rodiny a Pána zla. Alespoň zatím." Odtáhl se od něj a Harry si s rozmazaným pohledem všiml, že je Luciusovo oblečení nasáklé krví. Tím mohl smazat svou předchozí myšlenku o tom, že se nechtěl zašpinit. „Ale dost řečí." Lačně se usmál. „Jdeme se podívat, co dalšího ukrýváš pod oblečením." Škubl Harryho opaskem a rozepnul mu kalhoty.

Chlapce se zmocnila panická hrůza. Znemožňovala mu se pořádně nadechnout. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a zdálo se, že místy musí některé údery vynechat. Dech měl trhaný a nepravidelný. Ledový pot mu stékal po zádech. „P-pane, co jsem udělal špatně?" vyjekl vyděšeně, když kalhoty spadly na zem. Spodní prádlo mu ponechal a Harry k němu za to pocítil iracionální vděk.

„Kocourku, ty nevíš? Nechal ses zajmout." Ústa zformoval do povýšeného úsměvu a napřáhl hůlku.

***

  
„Můžeš si odpočinout, kocourku," zavrněl, když dozněl poslední výkřik. „Ale napřed chci, abys mi ukázal, jak moc jsi vděčný, že tě nechám spát," dodal, když mu dal napít.

„Co mám udělat, pane?" zašeptal zlomeně Harry. Už mu bylo všechno jedno. Byl vyčerpaný tak, že jen Luciusovo trápení jej udržovalo bdělého. Za trochu spánku by pro něj učinil cokoliv.   
„Chci polibek na dobrou noc. Očekávám, že ho budeš opětovat." Bez dalších řečí k němu přistoupil, nechávaje zmizet jeho pouta. Harry se nedokázal udržet na nohou a instinktivně chytil Luciuse kolem krku. „Nějaký nedočkavý," řekl posměšným hlasem, ale držel jej pevně, aby neupadl.

„Omlouvám -" Nestihl zamumlat omluvu, když se o jeho vysušená ústa začaly otírat Luciusovy hedvábné rty. V mysli se soustředil na údržbu Kulového blesku, svého koštěte, když se Lucius dobýval do jeho úst, snaže se spolupracovat jak nejlépe dovedl. Nechával si plenit ústa, svým jazykem mu vycházel vstříc a snažil se nevnímat vanilkovou vůni, jež ho obestírala a mámila jeho už tak zmatenou mysl.

„Ucházející," zhodnotil Lucius věcně, když naposledy olízl jeho spodní ret, načež ho do něj kousl a nasál krůpěj krve. „Příště se snaž více." Překvapivě jemně mu pomohl sednout, než se jeho tvář stáhla do neproniknutelné masky a chystal se k odchodu.

„Pane," ozval se Harry zkroušeně z podlahy, kam se zhroutil a sbalil do klubíčka.

„Ano?" zeptal se ve dveřích, opíraje se o jednu ze zárubní.

„Je mi strašná zima," vydrkotal přes cvakající zuby. Dotek zmučeného těla se studenou podlahou byl příliš chladný.

„Tak se obleč," poradil mu pobaveně, „oblečení máš vedle sebe."

„Nedokážu to," vzlykl. „Prosím, pane..."

Lucius se vrátil a přidřepl si k němu. „Je ti jasné, že když ti teď pomohu, budu za to později něco chtít?" upozornil ho tiše.

„Ano," vydechl chlapec nešťastně, zapomínaje na patřičné oslovení, ale Lucius to tentokrát přešel bez povšimnutí. Švihl hůlkou a vedle něj se rozprostřela sněhobílá deka, na níž se Harry z posledních sil doplazil. Vzápětí ho přikryla druhá a on se do ní vděčně zabalil. „Děkuji," zašeptal nehlasně napůl v bezvědomí.


	7. 6. kapitola

Málem se rozplynul štěstím, když ho Lucius místo kletbou probudil svou zdobenou hadí holí, jíž ho převalil na záda. I přes vyschlé hrdlo mu se slzami vděčnosti v očích děkoval za to, jak je k němu hodný. A když se před jeho klečící postavou zjevila miska polévky, rozplakal se doopravdy. Uchopil ji do třesoucích se rukou za ustavičného mumlání díků, aby ji mohl vypít, když ho Lucius zarazil. Harry vzhlédl a na jeho obličeji se usídlilo zmatení.

„Už jsi někdy viděl, aby si kočka vzala misku do tlapek?" zeptal se posměšně s vytaženým obočím.

„Ne, pane," odpověděl se sklopeným pohledem a cítil, jak rudne. Zdálo se, že si Lucius nenechá ujít jedinou příležitost, aby si užil jeho trápení a nezáleželo na tom, zda se jednalo o fyzické nebo psychické ubližování.

„Tak na zem, kocourku," zapředl spokojeně a sám se s jablkem pohodlně usadil na židli, která se se stolem už stala inventářem malé místnosti.

Harry ani na chvilku neuvažoval, že by neposlechl. Jeho hlad byl již příliš veliký, žaludek se svíral a způsoboval bolestivé křeče. Opatrně, aby nevylil ani kapku, položil misku a zaměřil svůj pohled na její obsah. Absolutně vytěsnil svou pokořující pozici a přítomnost druhého muže, když se opřel o lokty a jako zvíře začal konzumovat jídlo. Netušil, zda byla polévka skutečně tak dobrá nebo byl příliš vyhladovělý, ale chutnala mu jako ten nejluxusnější pokrm, který kdy ochutnal. Byl spokojen, že miska nebyla hluboká, ale spíše širší a mělčí, proto neměl žádný problém ji sníst do poslední kapičky. Horká tekutina zahřála jeho tělo, jež bylo navzdory dekám stále zkřehlé a na prchavý okamžik se mu jeho zajetí zdálo celkem snesitelné. Pocit spokojenosti však vyprchal hned ve chvíli, kdy dojedl a prázdné nádobí zmizelo. Mimovolně se přikrčil, když se k němu Lucius přiblížil.

„Chutnalo ti?" zeptal se se zvědavým úsměvem.

„Bylo to výborné, pane," šeptl a neochotně se zvedal, poslouchaje gesto druhého muže.

„Dobře. V tom případě," pohladil ho po tváři, „nebudeme ztrácet čas, co říkáš?" Švihl hůlkou, jíž vytáhl ze své hole a okolo chlapcových zápěstí se zacvakla už dobře známá pouta.

„Prosím pane, nedělejte to," vzlykal při očekávání další bolesti, ačkoliv věděl že jeho slova mají asi takovou váhu, jako kdyby je mluvil do dubu.

„Věděl jsem, že se budeš těšit." V jeho očích pobaveně blýsklo, když ho zavěsil na oko řetězu a poprvé se jej dotkl hůlkou.

Nedokázal odhadnout, jak dlouho si s ním hrál tentokrát, ale pokud to ve chvílích mučivé bolesti dokázal odhadnout, všímal si, že mu nechával delší časy na odpočinek a také napít dostával častěji. Přesto znovu plakal a křičel do ochraptění a snažil se prosit, aby ho pustil.

„Jsi úžasný, kocourku, děláš mi radost," vrněl Lucius a hladil jeho zpocené vlasy, zatímco Harry hltal příděl vody.

„Nechápu čím, pane," odpověděl zastřeně s notnou dávkou sarkasmu. „Tím, že jen dokola prosím, abyste mě nemučil?" Samotného ho ta myšlenka překvapila, když si uvědomil, že se stydí za svou slabost a za to, že ji před Smrtijedem dává najevo de facto ještě dřív, než se jej dotkne.

„Ještě si to neuvědomuješ, ale časem uvidíš, že budeš schopen přijímat o dost větší bolest než nyní," vysvětloval ochotně Lucius a přehodil si spletený cop na záda. Stál přímo před ním a Harry po jeho nahém hrudníku bezmocně klouzal, jak nebyl schopen došlápnout na chodidla. Houpal se v jeho objetí a prsty drsně běhající po zádech mu způsobovaly jitření ran, které jej nutilo sténat s každým dalším dotekem. Vanilková vůně mu zastírala racionální myšlení. Dokázal jen zůstat vydán na milost a nemilost, neschopen jediného pokusu o vzdor.

„Říkal jsem ti, že hranici fyzického vyčerpání lze jednoduše posunout. Tělo je přizpůsobivé a snadno si zvyká. Stejně tak je to i se snášením bolesti," šeptal, dotýkaje se svými ústy jeho popraskaných rtů. „Než spolu skončíme, bude tě to ještě hodně bolet," slíbil mu a z jeho hlasu Harry vycítil jakési zvrácené nadšení, jež nedokázal pochopit.

Znovu si uvědomil, že je muž naprosto šílený a on se zřejmě z místnosti nikdy nedostane. Ačkoliv se s tím pomalu začínal smiřovat, přesto se nehodlal vzdát. Byl rozhodnut čekat na svou šanci k útěku, i kdyby byla sebenepatrnější. Nebránil se, když Lucius natiskl svá ústa na jeho a začal ho líbat. S představou silně zaměřenou na údržbu Kulového blesku mu polibek zaníceně opětoval, doufaje, že bude lepší než ten minulý a třeba mu dá ještě najíst. Nebo ho nechá spát. Cokoliv, jen aby ho nemučil.

Náhle vykřikl bolestí, neboť druhý muž se zapotácel, s bolestným syknutím mu zaryl nehty do zad a slabě podklesl v kolenou, takže se na malou chvilku na Harryho pověsil. V další vteřině už měl na tváři opět vyrovnanou masku a nepohodlí se odráželo jen v mírně zrychleném dechu, sevřených rtech a v očích. Odstoupil od něj, neverbálním kouzlem ho odpoutal a lehce kývl, neboť se Harrymu podařilo udržet na nohách.

„Musím odejít," oznámil mu Lucius, zatímco na sebe sesílal čistící kouzla, aby se zbavil krve, a začal se oblékat do sněhobílé košile. „Zůstaneš stát. Pokud si sedneš nebo lehneš, a věř tomu, že já to poznám, ponesu to velmi nelibě. Rozumíš, kocourku?" zeptal se tiše, ale tentokrát ve svém hlase nechal zaznít tón, který Harryho zamrazil.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl třesoucím hlasem. „Volá vás, pane? Voldemort vás chce?"

Ještě nikdy neviděl Luciuse tak vzteklého, jako když se k němu jedním skokem vrátil a udeřil ho pěstí do obličeje tak, že se chlapec neudržel na nohách, spadl na zem a ze zlomeného nosu mu odkapávala krev. „Nikdy, rozumíš, _nikdy_ ," varovně natáhl ukazováček před sebe a hlas se mu třásl zlostí, „už přede mnou nebudeš jmenovat Pána zla. Ber to jako varování."

„O-omlouvám se," zašeptal vyděšeně. Vzteku v Luciusových očích a jeho zvýšeného hlasu se bál více, než že by ho znovu uhodil. Už si naučil všímat, že ačkoliv byl k němu Lucius krutý, skutečně mu nikdy neudělal více, než kolik snesl. Ač to znělo přinejmenším bláznivě, dokázal vycítit, skrze dotek hůlky, náladu jejího majitele. Vztek, jenž Smrtijeda obklopoval jako temná aura, mu však způsoboval čirou hrůzu. „Pane, prosím, odpusťte mi to, já -"

„Tvá omluva pro mě nic neznamená," štěkl pohrdavým tónem. „Teď vstaň a udělej, co jsem ti říkal. Poznám, když se mě pokusíš obelhat." Zapnul poslední knoflíček na své saténové vestě, rozpustil a uhladil vlasy, než se k němu na šíři dlaně vrátil zpět. „Jsem na tebe velmi nahněvaný. Přemýšlej nad tím, než se vrátím." V očích mu blýsklo a zvlnil jeden koutek v tajemném příslibu. „Dnes v noci se ani jeden z nás nevyspí."


	8. 7. kapitola

„Svlékni se." Tichý příkaz zněl jako šlehnutí bičem. 

„P-pane?" Vyděsil se a objal si ramena. Nechápal, proč se má svléknout úplně. Jediné, co měl na sobě, bylo spodní prádlo, které mu ještě dodávalo alespoň prchavý dojem nějaké zanedbatelné důstojnosti. Nechtěl, aby ho o ni připravil. 

„Hned," upřesnil nesmlouvavým tónem a zamračil se. Chlapec si všiml, že se Lucius ze setkání s Voldemortem vrátil nesvůj. Ačkoliv to mistrně skrýval, přesto z něj vyzařovalo tiché běsnění, které se však nezdálo zaměřené přímo na něj. Přesto ho to neuklidnilo, naopak, muž před ním v tu chvíli vypadal ještě nebezpečněji, jako kdyby čekal na záminku k vybuchnutí. 

„S-smím vědět, proč, pane?" vykoktal, ale roztřesenými prsty udělal, co chtěl. Automaticky si rukama zakryl klín a vzápětí ho do hrudi uhodila kletba, která mu vyrazila dech. Jako kdyby ho do hrudi uhodil lopatou. 

„Nezakrývej se," zavrčel Lucius a chlapec se slzami v očích spustil ruce podél boků. Ten tam byl pocit ponížení z nedůstojného pojídání polévky. Raději by tak jedl až do konce svého života, než aby tu stál zcela obnažený před mužem, jenž ho sjel od hlavy až k patě hodnotícím pohledem a v jehož očích tančilo šílenství. Třásl se po celém těle, slzy mu na špinavých tvářích vytvářely mokré cestičky a hrudník se mu namáhavě zvedal. Lucius si ještě chvíli vychutnával pohled na znachovělého chlapce, než se poměrně ztěžka posadil na židli a před Harrym se objevil kyblík s teplou vodou, houba, mýdlo a ručník. „Umyj se."

„Ano, pane," hlesl dostatečně nahlas, aby ho slyšel. 

„Dnes večer budeme mít návštěvu," řekl pak s jasně zřetelnou nevolí v hlase, aniž by věnoval pozornost chlapci, jenž se topornými pohyby snažil namočit pomocí houby. Pociťoval mírnou úlevu, že měl muž oči zabořené do stěny před sebou, o kterou přišel o několik okamžiků později, když se k němu přiblížil na půl metru. Harry si připadal jako myš, na kterou číhal hladový kocour. 

„Návštěvu?" V duchu zaklel, když mu přistála facka. Znovu zapomněl na oslovení. Překvapilo ho ale, že rána postrádala tu razanci, s níž mu dával obvykle najevo svou nespokojenost. Lucius obrátil oči v sloup a vyloudil z úst povzdech. Vzal z jeho rukou mýdlo, které nerozhodně držel v dlaních, jak se odhodlával k jeho použití. 

„Kocourku, proč mě pořád zlobíš?" vydechl se zavrtěním hlavy a začal ho mydlit. „Dělá ti to dobře? Nebo si snad myslíš, že mě rozhněváš natolik, že se neudržím a zabiji tě?" Harry syčel štiplavou bolestí, kterou mu způsobovalo mýdlo v ranách, ale poslušně stál se stisknutými zuby. Zdálo se mu, že Lucius pracuje s jakousi starostlivostí, kterou by věnoval kartáčování psa. Byl rudý až za ušima a cítil se velmi nepatřičně, když se ho Lucius dotýkal po celém těle, včetně intimních partií, ale neodvažoval se dát najevo jakýkoliv odpor. „To se nestane, takže pokud snad pokoušíš mou trpělivost z tohoto důvodu, můžeš to rovnou pustit z hlavy." Zapíchl mu tvrdý pohled do očí. „Nikdy nechybuji. Nikdy neztrácím kontrolu."

„Mrzí mě to, pane," zašeptal sklíčeně. „Nechtěl jsem vás naštvat."

„Já vím, že ne. Ale stejně to pořád děláš. Otoč se." Udělal, co po něm požadoval a dál sténal bolestí. „Chtěl bych, abys začal používat hlavu a neprovokoval mě. Za ten zlomený nos si můžeš sám, víš to, že ano?"

„Ano, pane," tiše souhlasil a sklopil hlavu. „Vím, že mě ještě potrestáte, že jste to zatím neudělal proto, že jste musel odejít."

„Správně. Ale dnes svůj trest nedostaneš ode mě." Ušklíbl se. „Aspoň si konečně uvědomíš, jaké máš štěstí, že Pán zla vybral mě. Konečně poznáš, že já jsem k tobě skutečně laskavý."

Jeho slova Harryho znovu roztřásla. „Řeknete mi, pane, kdo přijde?"

„Nikdo, kdo by ti pomohl," ubezpečil ho pobaveně. Pomalu to začalo vypadat, že se mu vrací jeho typicky hravá nálada, ačkoliv stále bylo poznat, že v sobě dusí vztek. „Sedni si." S podivnou péčí mu mýdlem vydrbal vlasy a pak jej odložil. „Má drahá švagrová má po letech strávených v Azkabanu vyhraněný názor na čistotu," poznamenal, zatímco mu vodou smýval z těla mydlinky spolu s prachem, potem a krví. „Já mám vůni tvého strachu rád, ale ona by se zde cítila poněkud nepohodlně, a to přece nechceme dopustit, že?" zavrněl mu do ucha, které následně vlhce políbil, otáčeje ho k sobě čelem. 

„Bellatrix, pane?" vydechl a včas zastavil své ruce, které automaticky zamířily do jeho rozkroku, aby se zakryl ve chvíli, kdy mu hleděl do očí. 

„Být tebou, oslovoval bych ji madame Lestrangeová," poradil mu s povytaženým koutkem úst. „Tato jizva ti bude moc slušet," pronesl zastřeně a pohladil ho nehtem po klikaté raně, jež se táhla od levé bradavky až ke kyčli. „Není nádherná?"

„Nevím, pane," přiznal popravdě, „moc ji nevidím." 

„To se brzy zlepší, neboj se. Tumáš." Podal mu lektvar a odstoupil, tahaje z kapsy hůlku. Několika mávnutími uklidil mokrou podlahu a nechal zmizet mycí potřeby. „Obleč si kalhoty."

Trhanými pohyby se oblékl a zůstal stát s rukama spojenýma před sebou. Do útrob se mu zakusoval ledový strach, jenž mu znemožňoval se pořádně nadechnout. Pomalu mu docházela ta skutečnost, že sem přijde Bellatrix Lestrangeová. Proti jejímu fanatismu, s nímž hleděla na Voldemorta, bylo Luciusovo šílenství tak zanedbatelné, jako kdyby byl duševně zcela zdráv. 

„Pane?" ozval se a mnul si zápěstí, která ho pálila od pout, které měl nasazené příliš často, než aby se mu jeho kůže mohla začít hojit. 

„Pojď sem." Ukázal na podlahu před židlí, na kterou se posadil. „Episkey," zamumlal, jakmile si před něj sedl a Harry zahučel, když se mu s prasknutím nos vrátil na své místo. 

„Děkuji vám, pane." Vzhlédl k němu se skutečnou vděčností. Konečně mohl opět volněji dýchat. Měl tendenci mu na znamení svého vděku obejmout nohu, ale příliš se obával, že by to mohl považovat za drzost, tak zůstal sedět. 

„Co jsi chtěl?" zeptal se a jemně ho pohladil po vlhkých vlasech, aniž by se na něj podíval. Hypnotizoval otevřené dveře.

„Budete tu také, pane?" špitl někam k jeho nohám.

Lucius na něj vrhl zvědavý pohled. „Měl bych?" Palcem a ukazováčkem mu zvedl bradu a donutil se mu podívat do očí. 

„Prosím... Bojím se, pane," přiznal zkroušeně a oči mu zvlhly. Nechápal sám sebe. Luciuse se děsil jako čert kříže, avšak představa, že by ho tu nechal s Bellatrix o samotě, mu způsobovala ledovou hrůzu, která mu znemožňovala využít kapacitu plic na maximum. Jeho dech byl zrychlený a mělký, žaludek se mu svíral a cítil bolestivé mravenčení až v konečcích prstů.

„To děláš dobře." Usmál se. „Víš, že si to nezasloužíš? Měl bych tě tu s ní nechat a dovolit jí všechny ty zvrhlosti, které tak ráda provádí." 

Harry neudržel vzlyk deroucí se z jeho hrdla. „Vím pane," vypískl a málem omdlel, když zaslechl klapot podpatků z chodby. „Prosím, udělám cokoliv, jen mě s ní nenechávejte samotného." Upřel na něj své vlhké smaragdové oči, doufaje, že neodejde. 

„Uvidíme," řekl neurčitě a pustil ho. „Ani se nehni," sykl a sám se postavil. 

„Ale, ale," ozvala se Bellatrix s afektovaným úsměvem ve dveřích. „Naše hračka, Potter." Pohled jí ztvrdl. „Crucio!"


	9. 8. kapitola

Její kletba ho zasáhla zcela nepřipraveného. Zhroutil se na zem a během pádu se udeřil do hlavy o stůl. Měl dojem, že se mu rozskočí hlava, zatímco křečovitě zatínal nehty do dlaní. Cítit bolest naráz po celém těle mu přinášelo mučivé utrpení, od Luciuse na to nebyl zvyklý. Sice i od něj ho bolelo celé tělo, ale nikdy ne najednou. Kousl se do jazyka a v ústech ucítil kovovou pachuť krve. Silou vůle se snažil nekřičet, ale byl tak rozbolavělý z Luciusova trápení, že to nevydržel. Zatmívalo se mu před očima a sotva popadal dech, nekontrolovaně kopaje bosýma nohama do podlahy, když konečně ukončila kletbu a on se svalil na bok, aby mohl vykašlat krev z úst.

„Moc toho nevydrží,“ odfrkla pohrdavě Bellatrix, zatímco se Lucius sklonil, otevřel Harrymu ústa a vyléčil jeho jazyk. 

„Vydrží dost,“ odpověděl Smrtijed bez zájmu, „ale ty se ovládej. Nechceme, aby se zadusil vlastní krví.“

„Nepoučuj mě, Luciusi,“ odvětila mrazivým hlasem. „Klidně můžeš jít. Nepotřebuji tě tady. Zvládnu to sama.“ Botou štítivě do Harryho kopla. „Vstaň.“  
Harry se s bušícím srdcem toporně zvedal na nohy a se svíravým strachem pohlédl na Luciuse, čekaje na jeho odpověď. Třásl se hrůzou a odolával iracionální potřebě se k muži přitisknout a hledat u něj ochranu. Měl dojem, že ztrácí rozum.

„No, jak myslíš. Zabij ho,“ prohlásil posměšně. „Pán zla bude jistě spokojen, když zmaříš mou práci a jemu zkřížíš plány. Předpokládám, že bude syčet blahem.“ Jeho pohled ztvrdl a uchopil svou hůlku tak silně, že mu zbělaly klouby, ruku však nechal volně viset podél těla. „Nikam nepůjdu. Někdy jindy tě s ním nechám samotnou, aby sis mohla hrát podle svého. Dnes však ne. Je to můj mazlíček, můj úkol, moje pravidla, kterými se budeš řídit.“

Chvíli ho propalovala povýšeným pohledem a očividně přemýšlela, snášejíc Luciusovy nesmlouvavé oči, než pohodila hlavou a neupřímně se usmála. „Fajn, pro dnešek… se s tím spokojím. Budu hodná.“ Vykročila směrem k vyděšenému chlapci, který automaticky ucouvl. Úlevný pocit z vědomí, že ho Smrtijed neopustí, se ztratil ve chvíli, kdy na něj vycenila zuby ve zlomyslném šklebu. „Bič ti vadit nebude, že ne?“ zeptala se Harryho. Mlčel. Srdce mu splašeně naráželo do hrudníku, jenž se zrychleně zvedal v mělkých nádeších. „To tě Lucius nic nenaučil?“ vyštěkla a silně ho udeřila do obličeje, až se zapotácel. „Cos tu s ním dělal?“ křikla na muže, který to vše zaujatě sledoval.

„Neví, že ti má odpovědět, Bello,“ vysvětlil jí klidným hlasem. Obešel ji a přistoupil k chlapci, který si držel dlaň na tváři a mnul si rudý obtisk. „Kocourku, madame Lestrangeová se tě na něco ptala. Prokaž jí úctu,“ přikázal tichým hlasem a něžně ho pohladil po vlasech, které sevřel v pěsti a zatahal za ně. „Budu velmi nespokojen, pokud se nebudeš náležitě chovat.“ Opřel si čelo o jeho hlavu, přitiskl se k němu a nehty mu přejel po zpocených zádech, až se chlapec v jeho objetí zkroutil. „Věř mi, nechceš, abych byl s tebou nespokojen ještě více, než už dnes jsem. Buď můj hodný hoch a dostaneš najíst. Udělej madame Lestrangeové radost a možná přehodnotím svá předchozí slova, a nechám tě pár hodin vyspat.“ Pustil jeho vlasy, mírně se odtáhl a chytil jeho uslzenou tvář do dlaní. „Tak co, kocourku, budeš můj hodný chlapec?“

„Ano, pane,“ vzlykl Harry, zřetelně vnímaje ženino netrpělivé podupávání.

„Výborně.“ Jeho tvář se stáhla do neproniknutelné masky a gestem pobídl Bellatrix, sám pokračuje k židli, kde se pohodlně usadil s nohama překříženýma v kotnících.

„No?“ vypálila po Harrym, až sebou cukl. Rychle se u Luciuse ujistil pohledem a pak sklonil hlavu. 

„Omlouvám se, madame Lestrangeová,“ zamumlal někam do podlahy. 

„Tvé omluvy mě absolutně nezajímají, ty mudlovská špíno! Otoč se, ať se nemusím dívat na ten tvůj odporný ksicht,“ procedila mezi zuby. Chlapec se neochotně otočil, celou dobu doufaje, že to Lucius zakáže. Bellatrix mávla hůlkou a okolo Harryho zápěstí se omotaly hrubé provazy, které mu roztahovaly ruce od sebe a připevnily se k železným okům, jež vyčarovala uprostřed místnosti na bočních zdech. „Být tebou,“ ozvala se najednou příliš blízko za jeho zády, až ho na nich polechtaly její nepoddajné kudrliny, „snažila bych se nepadat. Mohlo by se stát, že si vykloubíš rameno.“ 

Zasmála se šíleným smíchem a Harrymu na čele vyskákaly perličky ledového potu. Nevěděl, co má čekat, neviděl za sebe, netušil, jestli Lucius neodešel a nenechal ho v jejích spárech. Rozhodl se, že jí neudělá takovou radost, aby křičel a žadonil. Jeho předsevzetí se zhroutilo jako domeček z karet s prvním dopadnutím kouzelného biče na jeho záda. 

„To už stačí, Bello,“ zarazil ji Lucius, když se Harrymu zdálo, že to trvá celou věčnost. 

Každá rána jako kdyby mu vyrvala část masa ze zad a do zbytku těla mu vysílala spalující jehličky, které bolestivě mravenčily pod povrchem kůže jako elektrické šoky. Lucius si s ním během jeho zraňování povídal, chválil ho, obdarovával ho mírnými úsměvy. Zdálo se, jako kdyby se mu to snažil zpříjemnit a dávat mu najevo jakousi prapodivnou náklonnost. Bellatrix ho zasypávala nadávkami, které protkávala šíleným smíchem s vyceněnými zuby. Nedala mu ani vteřinu na vydechnutí, Lucius dělal pauzy, během kterých ho nechal popadnout dech a lehce se vzpamatovat.

Místností se ještě nesla ozvěna jeho chraptivého křiku, když se z ničeho nic ocitl na zemi a plačtivě vydýchával její řádění. Byl na sebe pyšný, že neupadl, dokud nepovolila pouta. Nevěřil, že by mu vyléčili vykloubené rameno. Tvrdá bota jej nakopla do žeber a donutila se ho převrátit na bolavá záda. 

„Ještě se uvidíme, Pottere,“ slíbila mu a sklonila se níž. „Lucius s tebou nebude věčně. A až Pán zla získá, co od tebe chce, budeš můj,“ zlověstně zašeptala a pak se zasmála svým typickým šíleným smíchem. „Pak se spolu pobavíme, hračko.“

„J-jak říkáte, madame Lestrangeová,“ odpověděl mezi trhanými nádechy, protože věděl, že odpověď očekávala. 

„Jsi drzý smrad,“ vyprskla a pohodila hlavou. Otočila se k Luciusovi. „Pána zla budu informovat. Zdá se, že jsi na něj příliš měkký, Luciusi.“

„Řekni mu, co uznáš za vhodné, Bello,“ opáčil znuděně a protáhl se ze strnulé pozice, jíž zaujímal na židli celou dobu. „Pán zla ví, jak pracuji. Mnohokrát mě při tom pozoroval.“ Narovnal se a zapíchl do ní pohled, v němž byly jasně patrné jiskry doutnající zlosti. „Nakonec zjistíš, že ty budeš ta, komu se budou všichni smát. A teď už jdi.“

„Až příliš si věříš, Luciusi,“ zavrčela na něj a pak se pohrdavě usmála. „Však uvidíme. Užij si tu špínu, dokud můžeš.“ S tím se otočila na podpatku a s hlasitým klapotem odešla. 

Lucius za ní vrhl ještě jeden znechucený pohled, než se s mírným úsměvem otočil na chlapce, jenž ještě ležel na zádech, obávaje se pohnout. „Zvedni se, kocourku,“ řekl tiše a vyčaroval sklenici s vodou. 

Harry se skutečně snažil, postavil se na rosolovité nohy, ale zavrávoral, a kdyby ho Lucius nezachytil, znovu by spadl na zem. „Promiňte, pane,“ zachrčel a opřel si hlavu o jeho klíční kost. „Nedokážu stát. Potrestejte mě, vím, že si to zasloužím, protože neposlouchám příkazy.“

„To nic, kocourku.“ Políbil ho na mokré vlasy. Držel ho jednou rukou, druhou vyčaroval deku. „Sedneme si, ty se napiješ a vyspíš. Byl jsi úchvatný. Udělal jsi na mě dojem, když jsi neupadl.“ Složil se s ním na zem a opřel ho o sebe, když mu pomohl nalít do rozpraskaných úst oční lektvar a vodu. „Teď se vyspi.“

„Ano, pane,“ šeptl a ani se nepodivoval nad tím, že leží na boku, hlavu má na Luciusově klíně a on ho hladí po vlasech. Věděl, že je to jen iracionální a naprosto šílená iluze, ale v té chvíli se cítil naprosto bezpečně. „Pane?“ vydechl už v polospánku. 

„Hm?“ Smrtijed se vytrhl z vlastních myšlenek.

„Děkuji, pane,“ vyslovil se značnými obtížemi, neboť už měl mozek zastřený spánkovou mlhou. 

„Za co?“ Všiml si, že se chlapec třese a vyčaroval ještě jednu deku, kterou ho přikryl. 

„Že jste mě tu s ní nenechal.“


	10. 9. kapitola

Když se probudil, zjistil, že Lucius tam s ním není. Omámeně se posadil, doufaje, že nedělá nic, čím by si mohl vysloužit trest. Zrak mu padl na lahvičku s lektvarem, sklenici plnou vody a misku s rýží. Měl dojem, že se snad rozpláče štěstím. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, zda tu přeci jen Lucius někde není, třeba usazen na židli, ale místo na Smrtijeda mu zrak padl na brýle položené na stole. Srdce mu poskočilo, když si uvědomil, že je téměř nepotřebuje. Ještě před pár dny by na ně nedohlédl. Nebo to byly už roky? Či snad teprve hodiny? Absolutně neměl tušení, jak dlouho už ho Lucius držel v zajetí. Ocitl se v začarované bublině, ve které čas neexistoval. Pouze čtyři stěny a všudypřítomná neutuchající bolest. 

Rychle do sebe hodil lektvar a pak vzal do ruky misku. Byla v ní lžíce a on se zarazil. Měla to být zkouška? Předtím ho Lucius donutil jídlo sníst jako zvíře. Co když si to přeje znovu, očekávaje od něj, že automaticky splní nevyřčený příkaz? Nebo mu lžíci poskytl jako jakousi formu odměny za něco, a pokud ji nevyužije, bude se zlobit? Rozplakal se. Zíral na misku ve svých rukách, žaludek se mu svíral hlady a on nebyl schopen přimět ruce k pohybu. Třásl se, neboť se obával přešlapu a Smrtijedovy zloby. Bez něj netušil, co má dělat. Bez něj se cítil ztracený. 

Mysl měl zamlženou bolestí, ale uvědomoval si, že Luciusovu nepřítomnost vnímá jako ztrátu něčeho cenného. Dostal strach, který mu rozklepal ruce. Hruď se mu trhaně zvedala a on se zalykal nedostatkem vzduchu. Bál se, že nepřijde, že místo něj dorazí Bellatrix a splní svou výhružku. Že ho tam nechal a už se nevrátí. Žalostně si přiznal, že ho potřebuje. Srdce mu bušilo a přál si vrátit tu chvíli, kdy mohl usínat s hlavou v jeho klíně a cítil se v bezpečí. Někde na okraji vědomí se mu třepotal hlásek, který mu chtěl vysvětlit, že se zbláznil, neboť tyto jeho myšlenky rozhodně nemohly být výplodem zdravé mysli, ale rychle jej zaplašil. Bylo mu jedno, jak k nim přišel. 

Z Luciuse měl ohromný strach, který ho nutil zadržovat dech a srdce mu z něj bilo na poplach, přesto v něm zároveň viděl někoho, kdo se o něj zajímá a svým způsobem se stará. Pro jeho pochvalu by udělal cokoliv, jen aby na sobě nemusel cítit jeho zlostný výraz. Proto nejedl, ani nepil. Na vodu ve sklenici přes misku v jeho rozklepaných prstech zapomněl. Jen seděl, plakal a čekal. 

„Proč jsi nejedl?" Ostrý hlas ho vylekal, až sebou škubl. „Chceš snad, abych tě krmil?" 

„Ne, pane," vyhrkl a rychle k němu zvedl oči, aby viděl jeho výraz. Byl chladný a odtažitý. 

„Tak co máš za problém?" Klekl si na jedno koleno, chytil jeho vlasy do pěsti a zvrátil mu ji, přibližuje svůj obličej k němu. 

Harry se zatřásl ještě více, když ho ovanul horký dech a obklopila ho vanilková vůně. „Nevěděl jsem -"

„Co? Jak se drží lžíce?" zavrčel a škubl s ním. „Jsi takový idiot, že nevíš, jak se to dělá?"

„Ne, pane, já -"

„U Salazara, proč mě trestáš?" vydechl unaveným hlasem a pustil ho, vstávaje na nohy. Zůstal na něj svrchu shlížet. „Tak mluv."

„Nevěděl... použít... smím... pane," zamumlal při potlačovaných vzlycích. 

„Nerozumím ti. Mluv srozumitelně."

„Nevěděl jsem, jestli můžu použít lžíci, pane. Bál jsem se, že je to zkouška a že mě potrestáte, když ji použiju. Zároveň jsem měl strach ji nepoužít ze stejného důvodu," přiznal tiše. 

Lucius na něj hleděl s neprostupným výrazem, než mu obličej změkl do úsměvu s povytaženým jedním koutkem úst. „Učíš se, kocourku. To se mi líbí. Sněz to. Včera jsi mě potěšil, když jsi vydržel s Bellatrix. Můžeš použít lžíci."

„Děkuji pane," odpověděl a na tváři mu prokmitlo slabé zvlnění rtů. Hladově se pustil do rýže, pod kterou byla schovaná i dušená zelenina a díky ohřívacímu kouzlu zůstala teplá, dokud ji nesnědl do posledního zrníčka. 

„Říkal jsem ti, že velmi brzy budeš prahnout po mém potěšení, viď, že ano, kocourku?" zapředl Lucius, když Harry dojedl a po jeho příkazu se uvelebil na kolenou před ním na zemi. Užíval si chvíli, kdy byl najedený a nikdo ho nezraňoval. Věděl, že to nevydrží dlouho, Lucius se po jeho vysvětlení dostal do své obvyklé hravé nálady a dalo se očekávat, že opět začne s jeho mučením. Proto byl rád za každou vteřinu, kdy mohl klečet u mužových nohou a poslouchat jeho sametový hlas. 

„Ano, pane," souhlasil s kývnutím hlavy.

„Nevěřil jsi mi," řekl pobaveně a předklonil se k němu a ztišil hlas. „Teď už, doufám, věříš, že cokoliv řeknu, myslím vážně?"

„Ale o tom jsem nepochyboval, pane," řekl zmateně. „Jen jsem doufal, že se to nestane. Věděl jsem, že myslíte vážně každé slovo. Vím to stále."

„A pořád doufáš, kocourku?" Zabořil prsty do jeho vlasů a tahal ho k řetězu. 

„Co na tom záleží? Stejně mě budete mučit, dokud vám Vy-víte-kdo nepřikáže mě zabít," zašeptal, když znovu bezmocně visel, zatímco si Lucius zaplétal cop. 

„Ty si myslíš, že nevím, co ti dělám?" Jeho tvář se stáhla do kamenné masky, když k němu přišel, košili nechávaje opět odloženou na židli. „To, co já dělám tobě, a mnohem více a horší věci, dělali mně několik let. Každá nespokojenost se trestá. Každý špatný pohled." Oči se mu zúžily a hlas mu ztvrdl. „Věř tomu, že tvá bolest je jen zlomek oproti tomu, co jsem musel a musím snášet já a ostatní Smrtijedi." Chytil jeho bradu do dlaně a bolestivě ji zmáčkl. „Nedokážeš si představit, co znamená sloužit Pánu zla."

„Tak ho opusťte, pane," hlesl. „Pomozte mi. Fénixův řád vás dokáže ochránit." Vložil veškerou svou naději do prosebného pohledu, doufaje, že se mu podaří nahlédnout za opar mužova šílenství. 

„Ach, kocourku..." Usmál se a něžně vzal jeho tváře do dlaní. „Sloužit Pánu zla je čest. Až přijde správný čas, zjistíš to sám."

„Je mi to líto, pane," zašeptal a v jeho očích se třpytila upřímnost. „Je mi líto, co vám udělali."

„Bude ti to líto." Přitáhl si ho k hrubému polibku. „Slibuji."


	11. 10. kapitola

Čas neexistoval. Pokud někde plynul, v jeho cele se zdálo, že se zastavil. Nedokázal poznat rozdíl mezi dnem a nocí, připadalo mu, jako by byl uzavřen v nekonečné bublině, v níž bylo jen utrpení a horečná snaha potěšit svého pána v touze po alespoň krátké chvíli bez bolesti. To se však nestalo. Ačkoliv Lucius po nějaké době nebyl tak chladně brutální jako první dny, pokud to tak mohl nazývat, přesto byly Harryho pocity pouze bolest a strach. I když byl sám, bolest nepolevovala, byla všudypřítomná, zažraná pod jeho kůží, vypalovala mu do ní cestičky plné spalující agónie. 

Lucius mu málokdy nějakou ránu vyléčil, vždy ho zraňoval jen tak, aby si byl jist, že nepřekročí jeho meze výdrže. Pokud to bylo nutné, celé hodiny jen seděl a čekal, až se chlapec zotaví natolik, aby byl schopen přijímat další mučení. Byl velmi trpělivý a svůj úkol bral nesmírně vážně. Nikdy se neunavil a nikdy nechyboval. A Harryho se pomalu, ale jistě, začínalo zmocňovat šílenství. 

Přestával vnímat rozdíly mezi sny a realitou, místy blouznil a zdálo se mu, že vidí postavy, které s ním nemohly být anebo slyšel hlasy. V takových okamžicích ho Lucius okamžitě přestal trápit a ačkoliv to Harry nevnímal, seděl s ním na podlaze, drže ho v náruči a dávaje mu po malých dávkách pít. Pokud se při takových okamžicích chlapec probral, snažil se předstírat, že dále spí, jen aby ho nepouštěl. 

Pokaždé, když Lucius odešel za svými povinnostmi nebo se vyspat či dělat jinou činnost, se kterou se Harrymu nesvěřoval, se mladík cítil velmi rozporuplně. Jedna jeho část si oddechla, protože mohl osamotě ležet na plyšové dece a vybrat si polohu, kdy ho namožené a zbité tělo bolelo nejméně. Ta druhá část cítila místy až paralyzující strach z toho, že by se nemusel nikdy vrátit. 

Při prvním záchvatu paniky upadl do bezvědomí. Jeho hrůza z možnosti, že zůstane navždy zavřený v šeru mezi čtyřmi stěnami a tam pomalu zemře hlady, byla tak velká, že málem zešílel. Stěny na něj padaly a vzduch se ztrácel obrovskou rychlostí. Nedokázal naplnit kapacitu plic, hrdlo měl tak sevřené, že se nemohl nadechnout, ačkoliv jeho nádechy byly rychlé, mělké a trhané. Zatínal si nehty do paží, rozdíraje si tak sotva hojící se šrámy do krve a před rozšířenýma těkajícíma očima mu běhala barevná kola až do té doby, co ho tělo naprosto přestalo poslouchat a odneslo ho do milosrdné tmy. 

Tehdy měl štěstí, neboť Lucius se, hnán zřejmě šestým smyslem, vrátil zpět a kouzly a lektvary ho probral. Nezlobil se, když mu plačící chlapec po kouskách sdělil, co se stalo a od té doby mu nechával na stole uklidňující lektvar, který směl použít v případě nouze. Několikrát ho vypil, později mu stačilo vědět, že ho má k dispozici a byl schopen se uvolnit i bez jeho účinků. 

Když se otevřely dveře malé cely, ačkoliv to byla sotva chvilka, co Lucius odešel, automaticky se začal zvedat na nohy, i když byl unavený tak, že sotva držel oči otevřené a celé tělo mu dosud pulzovalo ostrou bolestí. Zároveň však pociťoval nenadálou obavu – Smrtijed se nikdy nevracel tak brzy. A o vteřinu později už si, letící vzduchem, sotva stihl uvědomit, že ji měl oprávněně. Do místnosti vtrhla Bellatrix jako velká voda, a aniž by se stihla pořádně rozsvítit pochodeň pod stropem, chlapec už s dunivým nárazem vrazil do stěny a klouzal po ní na zem.

„Pouta na tebe!“ Žena ho se po něm vrhla hned, co se okolo jeho zápěstí, kolen a kotníků obmotaly provazy a on prudce vydechl pod její váhou na svém hrudníku. Naklonila obličej k jeho tváři tak blízko, že její divoké kudrnaté vlasy okolo jejich hlav vytvořily nepropustnou stěnu. „Zeptám se tě pouze jednou,“ zašeptala téměř milým hlasem a své temné oči zapíchla do jeho vystrašených zornic, opírajíc ruce o podlahu vedle jeho krku. „Když mi odpovíš, nechám tě možná být. Jak to udělali?“

„C-co?“ vykoktal zmateně. V hlavě mu hučelo po předchozím nárazu a dělalo mu problém udržet vědomí. Jen vysoká hladina adrenalinu v krvi mu ještě zabraňovala omdlít. 

Bellatrix se prudce zvedla na nohy, přičemž mu nezapomněla podpatek bot silně zarýt do žeber, až se i přes spoutání zkroutil bolestí. Že mu tečou slzy ani nevnímal, jen někde na konci příčetnosti uvažoval, jestli se trefila do žebra, co konečně začalo srůstat. „Jak je možné, že ti tví dva špinaví kamarádíčkové vyloupili můj trezor u Gringottů?“ zavrčela a namířila na Harryho hůlku. „Odpověz!“

„J-já nevím, mad –“ 

„Crucio!“

Lapal po dechu, když skončila kletbu a z úst mu vytékal pramínek husté tmavě rudé krve. Nevěděl, co po něm chce. Nechápal, o čem to mluví. Nebyl schopen už ani křičet během toho, co po něm nepříčetně metala jedno kouzlo za druhým a protkávala je nadávkami nebo otázkami, kterým nerozuměl. Jak měl tušit, že jeho dva přátelé ji připravili o hůlku, utekli i se skřetem a dvěma lidmi z Malfoy Manor za pomoci Dobbyho, něco ukradli z jejího trezoru a uprchli na drakovi – natož jak to provedli –, když ani nevěděl, že nějaké přátele má? Všechny lidi, které vídal, kromě Luciuse a Bellatrix, byli přece pouze výplodem jeho zmučené mysli. 

Avšak i kdyby odpovědi znal, stejně by nedokázal ze sebe dostat více než slabé zachrčení. Tvář měl položenou v něčem lepkavém a mokrém. Domyslel si, že by to mohla být krev a usmál se. Smrt byla na dosah a měla dlouhé platinové vlasy. Luciusovy vlasy. 

„Protego! Expelliarmus!“ vykřikl Smrtijed a obratně chytil hůlku, která překvapené ženě vystřelila z ruky. 

„Luciusi, jak se opovažuješ?“ zasyčela na něj vztekle. „Okamžitě mi vrať mou hůlku!“

„Zbláznila ses už úplně, Bello?“ zavrčel na ni tak mrazivým hlasem, že ucouvla, pak však ihned vysunula bojovně bradu. „Chceš ho snad zabít? Zapomněla jsi příkazy Pána zla?“ Hlas se mu třásl zlostí a z její hůlky, kterou držel v levé ruce, vyletěla sprška zlatých jisker. 

Její oči se roztáhly zděšením, ale vrhla po něm přezíravý pohled a jazykem si v laciném gestu navlhčila rty. Přistoupila k Luciusovi a opřela se hrudí o špičku jeho hůlky. „V tom případě budeš mít nejspíše co dělat, abys ho udržel při životě, Luciusi.“ S medovým úsměvem se natáhla po své hůlce. „Hodně štěstí.“ Vyprskla smíchy, pohodila hlavou a za stálého houpání v bocích loudavě odešla. 

Harry jem sotva vnímal jejich interakci. Ucítil vanilkovou vůni a jeho úsměv se rozšířil. 

„Neodvažuj se tu teď zemřít!“ vyštěkl Lucius nesmlouvavě a bez námahy ho zvedl do náruče.


	12. 11. kapitola

Temnota byla úžasná. Konejšivě ho objímala a houpala ve své náruči tak, jako matka kolébá své dítě, šeptajíc, že vše špatné jednou skončí a už bude jen lépe. Bylo mu skvěle, plul v jejím příslibu a poslouchal její klidný a tichý hlas, jemuž většinu času nerozuměl, ale chápal jeho význam. V některých chvílích se dokázal přiblížit k vědomí tak, že cítil, jak s ním někdo manipuluje a šeptající hlas se prohloubil, přesto však se jeho mysl neprobrala natolik, aby plně rozuměl tomu, co se s ním děje. Neměl potřebu se z temnoty nikam vracet, zde, v jejím království, si připadal volný jako pták fénix a nadšeně zkoušel létat. Nedařilo se mu to, ale neodrazovalo ho to od dalších pokusů. Věřil, že když bude dostatečně vytrvalý, jednou se mu to podaří. Navíc neměl, kam spěchat, v temnotě neplynul čas, neexistoval zde hlad a ani jiné tělesné potřeby. Nebyla zde zima ani teplo. Okolí jako kdyby se mu přizpůsobilo, aby se zde cítil jako doma a on, po počátečním šoku, se v něm zabydlel.

Někdy nebyla okolo jen tma, ale připlouvaly mu před oči krátké výjevy vzpomínek, jež si nevybavoval a poté, co si je prohlédl, znovu na ně zapomněl. Neobsahovaly zvuk, jen němé obrazy ukazovaly situace, na něž hleděl s údivem a zvědavostí, snaže se je někam zařadit, avšak bezúspěšně.

_Kdo byl ten brýlatý chlapec sedící v kupé vlaku, hovořící s druhým, jenž měl nápadně zrzavé vlasy a kalhoty o pár centimetrů kratší?_

_Dívka krčící se pod rozbitým umývadlem a nad ní rozkročený troll._

_Vousatý obr sedící za obrovským stolem, ukazující třem dětem nezvykle veliké vejce._

_Chlapec, jenž stříbrným mečem posazeným rubíny probodl baziliška._

_Muž odlétající do dáli na hřbetě hipogryfa._

_Hřbitov s černě oděnými postavami s kápěmi a strašidelnými maskami._

_Chlapec líbající černovlasou dívku pod jmelím._

_Starý kouzelník padající přes zábradlí do nesmírné hloubky._

_Svatba zrzavého muže a blonďaté ženy._

_Tři mladí lidé sedící před stanem v lese._

_Muž s platinovými vlasy zapletenými do silného copu, hrubě líbající černovlasého mladíka připoutaného k řetězu visícímu ze stropu._

To byl jen zlomek obrazů, které jej nutily přemýšlet o nich přesně tak dlouho, dokud znovu neodpluly a nenechaly ho samého v uklidňujícím šepotu.

***

„Za jak dlouho bude schopen odpovídat na otázky?" ozval se syčivý hlas a narušil tak temnotu, která obestírala jeho mysl. Unavená víčka se zachvěla, ale zůstávala příliš těžká, než aby je dokázal jen tak otevřít, zároveň si přál, aby ten hlas nezjistil, že je vzhůru. Cítil se dezorientovaný a kdovíproč byl překvapen, že leží na něčem měkkém a je obklopen zvláštní vůní, která jej uklidňovala. Domyslel si, že by ji měl znát, ale v té chvíli byl příliš otupělý, než aby ji dokázal identifikovat. Toho syčivého hlasu se však bál, ačkoliv netušil proč.

„Za dva nebo tři dny, můj pane," odpověděl tichý hlas tak podmanivě, až se Harry otřásl a vynaložil více sil na to, aby dokázal přimět víčka k poslušnosti. Potřeboval vidět, kdo mluví, nechtěl spočívat v nevědomosti, musel to zjistit. Bezúspěšně. „Záleží, za jak dlouho Severus dokončí lektvar, o nějž jsem ho požádal."

„Řekl jsi o něm Severusovi?" V prvním hlase byla skryta nelibost a výhrůžka, jež vyvolala v jeho hlavě bolest nad pravým okem. Nemohl pohnout rukou, aby si promnul čelo. Zdálo se mu, jako by mu tělo nepatřilo a vytrvale odmítalo cokoliv, co po něm chtěl.

„Neřekl jsem mu, pro koho ten lektvar potřebuji, můj pane," vysvětlil druhý hlas a chlapce překvapila mírná stopa dotčenosti. Zauvažoval, že by to jméno měl znát, ale přemýšlení mu zvyšovalo bolest hlavy, proto s tím rychle přestal. „Nevěřím mu." Povzdechl si. „Přesto je však nejlepší lektvarista v našich řadách. Potter bude potřebovat něco, co jej vyvede z mlhy a já bych se neodvážil mu podat něco, co by nebylo precizně připraveno." Na chvilku se odmlčel a Harry znovu zkusil pootevřít oči. Podařila se mu skulinka tenká jako vlas. Další jméno, které nedokázal přiřadit. „Nechci vás znovu zklamat."

Ta pokora v hlase Harryho donutila zvýšit úsilí, až konečně dokázal zamrkat a pootevřít oči tak, že viděl dva muže před zataženým závěsem okna. Stáli proti sobě, jeden byl holohlavý, oblečen do splývavého hábitu a zdálo se, jako kdyby postrádal lidské rysy - něco mu rozhodně chybělo. Druhý byl vysoký a štíhlý, oblečen v draze vypadajícím hábitu, dlouhé platinové vlasy měl rozprostřeny po zádech a stál s uctivě skloněnou hlavou, opíraje se o zdobenou tmavou hůl. Chlapci se rozbušilo srdce. Znal ho, způsoboval mu noční můry, ale přesto... Nedokázal od něj odtrhnout zrak.

„Víš, že máš obrovské štěstí, že, Luciusi," zašeptal holohlavý muž a položil svou bledou ruku na tvář druhého, nutě ho tak zvednout pohled.

V chlapci se zjevil nový pocit, který vůbec nechápal. Z nějakého důvodu mu vadilo, že na Luciuse - ve chvíli, kdy druhý muž vyslovil jeho jméno, mu cosi sepnulo v mozku a on věděl, že to jméno k němu patří - sahá v tak důvěrném gestu. Potřásl by hlavou, kdyby se dokázal pohnout. I mrkání jej stálo velké úsilí a zjistil, že se ho opět snaží temnota stáhnout zpět do své náruče. Bojoval s tím, nechtěl znovu upadnout do nevědomí, potřeboval slyšet více.

„Ano, můj pane," vydechl těžce, a pokud mohl Harry na tu dálku soudit, přivřel oči.

„Špatně si hlídáš svého mazlíčka, Luciusi. Vzpomínáš si snad, co jsem ti slíbil, pokud selžeš ve svém úkolu?" Hladil jeho tvář a v Harrym se vznesla vlna odporu. Chtěl na toho holohlavého zakřičet, ať ho nechá být. Nevydal ani hlásku, jen pomalu mrkl.

„Ano, můj pane," šeptl a ruce se mu roztřásly.

„Připomeň mi to, Luciusi!" Tiše pronesený rozkaz se zatemněnou místností roznesl jako šlehnutí bičem. Druhou ruku, v níž držel úzký proutek, přiložil na volnou tvář a naklonil se k němu blíže. „Poslouchám."

Ohryzek mu poskočil, jak polkl. „Pokud selžu, zabijete nás oba," řekl mírně roztřeseně.

„Správně, Luciusi," pochválil ho a pohladil jej po vlasech, jako kdyby odměňoval psa za provedení zvlášť těžkého povelu. „Pamatuj na to, až ho znovu necháš bez dozoru."

„Už se to nestane, můj pane. Slibuji." Opět sklonil hlavu, když ho druhý muž pustil a odstoupil od něj. Harry si všiml, že jeho držení ramen mírně povolilo a domyslel si, že mu to nemohlo být příjemné.

„To bych ti doporučoval," pronesl s další skrytou výhrůžkou a otočil se, aby odešel. Mezi dveřmi se ještě zastavil. „Bellatrix jsem potrestal. Nesázel bych však na to, že se ti bude držet z cesty. Spíš bych očekával, že bude poněkud naštvaná a bude se ti chtít pomstít. Dej si pozor." Lucius strnule přikývl a narovnal se. „Oh, málem bych zapomněl. Přijmi upřímnou soustrast. Je mi ztráty tvé ženy nesmírně líto," dodal na odchodu hlasem, ve kterém nebyla po lítosti ani stopa.

„Jste velmi laskav, můj pane," zamumlal bezvýrazně s úklonou, a pak se otočil. Harrymu se zatočila hlava, když se setkal s pohledem barvy chladné oceli. Muž vyrovnal rysy tváře do nepropustné masky, než zdvihl jeden koutek v pokřiveném úsměvu. „Spi, kocourku," zašeptal, usedaje vedle něj na postel a pohladil ho po vlasech. „Spi, dokud můžeš." Harryho obklopila ta uklidňující vůně a na malý okamžik pocítil vlnu uspokojení, než okolo něj opět všechno zčernalo.  
  



	13. 12. kapitola

Jeho víčka se zachvěla, ale oči zatím neotevřel. Vdechoval vanilkovou vůni a s jistým ulehčením si uvědomil, že ho téměř nic nebolí. Ve slabinách ještě cítil zbytkový závan snu, který si nepamatoval, a zhrozil se, když si uvědomil, že leží na boku, objímá něčí tělo a svou znatelnou erekci o něj opírá. V tu chvíli otevřel oči a ztuhl. Díval se Luciusovi do spící tváře a snažil se zkrotit šílený tlukot srdce. Nerozuměl ničemu. Poslední, na co si vzpomínal, bylo sklepení a Bellatrix, která ho málem zabila. Nedokázal pochopit, jak je možné, že najednou leží s Luciusem v posteli, objímají se navzájem a jeho stehno měl mezi nohama.

  
Neodvažoval se ani hnout, ale nemohl odolat, aby si ho neprohlédl. Tvář měl ve spánku vyhlazenou a překvapivě uvolněnou. Bezchybnou bledou kůži narušovalo jen množství úzkých vrásek okolo očí a dvě silnější okolo sevřených rtů. Překvapila ho tenká růžová jizvička v pravém koutku, tu jistě dříve neměl. S jemným začervenáním sledoval klenuté obočí a přes tváře pokračoval k ostré linii brady, pod kterou zahlédl azkabanské tetování.

Uznal, že v posteli leží s mužem, jenž byl ve svém věku stále velmi krásný a s vystupováním, které ukazoval na veřejnosti, to z něj dělalo uhlazeného a perfektního společníka. Věřil, že v mladším věku musel zlomit desítky srdcí, a zřejmě v tom mohl pokračovat i dál. Kdo by předpokládal, že se za maskou dokonalého džentlmena skrývá Smrtijed se sadistickými sklony? Pro tuto chvíli to však vytěsnil, bylo mu dobře, líbilo se mu, že ho Lucius objímá okolo pasu, a že ho smí on objímat na tom samém místě taktéž. Druhou ruku měl před sebou podél těla a dotýkal se s ní, stejně jako svým stále tvrdým klínem, Luciusovy nohy v saténové látce.

Zrudl, když si uvědomil, že on sám je nahý, ale Lucius měl zřejmě alespoň kalhoty. Platinové vlasy měl rozprostřeny na polštáři a několik pramenů mu spadalo kolem krku na širokou hruď, která byla porostlá jemnými světlými chloupky. Usoudil, že je to snad poprvé, kdy na ni může pohlížet takto zblízka, aniž by byla pokryta jeho vlastní krví. A sám sebe překvapil, když zatoužil přejet konečky prstů po světlé kůži a sledovat křivky jeho svalů, až se za své myšlenky zastyděl a svedl to na rozbouřené hormony a doznívající sen.

„Už ses dostatečně vynadíval?" zeptal se Lucius pobaveným hlasem, aniž by otevřel oči. Harry ztuhl a prvotní reakcí bylo uskočit a odtáhnout se, ale Smrtijed jako kdyby to čekal – sevřel ruku kolem jeho pasu pevněji a přitáhl si ho blíže. „Copak se ti zdálo?" Otevřel oči, ve kterých plápolaly divoké ohníčky, a kolenem lehce zatlačil proti jeho klínu.

„Nevím, pane," zašeptal a zhrozil se, jak moc má chraptivý hlas a jak blízko byl k tomu, aby z jeho úst utekl sten.

„Jaká škoda," poznamenal a koutek úst mu škubl v úsměvu. „Chtěl bys to vědět? Mohu ti to ukázat."

„Ne, pane, radši ne," zamumlal a sklopil oči, neboť nedokázal snést Luciusův posměšný výraz. Navíc se upřímně obával toho, co ve snu viděl, že jej to vzrušilo. A už vůbec nechtěl, aby to věděl Smrtijed.

„Stydíš se?" vydechl Lucius a konečky prstů proběhl přes chlapcovu páteř od krku až po bedra, kde začal líně přejíždět podél začínajících oblin jeho pozadí ze strany na stranu.

„Ano, pane." Harry bezmocně vydal vzdech a zaťal ruce v pěsti, ve snaze zarýt si nehty co nejvíce do kůže.

Nechtěl, aby Luciusovy doteky byly příjemné, doufal, že bolestí přehluší vzrušující vjemy, kterými mu způsoboval husí kůži a rozléval mravenčení do celého těla, avšak téměř své nehty necítil. Během mučení zažil takovou bolest, že toto bylo jako polechtání peříčkem. Zvažoval, jak by mohl odvést Luciusovu pozornost na něco jiného, ale nedostal k tomu příležitost. Muž měl jednu ruku pod hlavou, nyní ji však vytáhl, a vzal Harryho bradu mezi palec a ukazováček, nutě ho tak zvednout pohled zpět k němu.

Ani ho nemusel pobízet, Harry automaticky spolupracoval, když ho Lucius políbil. Ten polibek se mu zdál dokonalý. Byl jemný, Smrtijed se o jeho ústa otíral s neobvyklou něhou, mazlil se s jeho rty. Harry do polibku zasténal, když přes něj Lucius přehodil pravou nohu a přitiskl se k němu tak blízko, že zřetelně ucítil jeho vzrušení na svém. Saténová látka klouzala po jeho penisu, nutila ho vydávat zvuky, které nechtěl dát najevo a o malý okamžik později se sám přistihl, jak neohrabaně hladí Smrtijedova záda a žádá o vstup do jeho úst. Na údržbu Kulového blesku si ani nevzpomněl.

Lucius mu ochotně vyhověl, prohloubil polibek, vyšel mu svým jazykem naproti, přitvrdil. Pustil mu bradu, zapletl ruku do jeho vlasů a silně je stiskl, zatímco ho povalil pod sebe na záda a napůl na něj nalehl. Drancoval jeho ústa s nebývalou vervou, platinové vlasy okolo nich spadly jako stříbrný závoj a cíleně pohyboval pánví, aby svým mužstvím dráždil Harryho erekci. Ten bezmocně vzdychal do druhých úst, ruce opatrně nechal bloudit po zádech nad sebou a cítil, že pokud bude Lucius takto pokračovat, za malý okamžik vyvrcholí. V penisu mu bolestivě cukalo, s každým vyklenutím pánve se mu kůžička přetahovala přes naběhlý žalud a hladká látka mužových kalhot studila, jak byla vlhká od preejakulátu. Každý jednotlivý dotek mu do těla přinášel mrazivé jehličky rozkoše a zřetelně cítil tepající krev ve spáncích.

Zakňučel, když vzal Lucius jeho citlivou bradavku mezi prsty a jemně mu s ní zakroutil. Potácel se na okraji a stačilo by málo, aby přes něj přepadl a uvolnil se v bouři orgasmu. V té samé chvíli však Lucius ukončil polibek a slezl z něj, ponechávaje ho zmateně vzdychat a těkat očima. Lehl si vedle něj na bok a ústa přiblížil k jeho uchu.

„Pokud chceš dopřát uvolnění, musíš to udělat sám," zašeptal smyslným hlasem a jazykem přejel po jeho lalůčku, zatímco ukazováčkem obkroužil jeho pootevřené rty a pokračoval přes bradu a krk na hrudník, kde obkresloval jizvy, které mu dříve způsobil. Harry si zaťal nehty do boků a vyděšeně zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl přece masturbovat před někým jiným, i když ho od vrcholu dělil jen nepatrný kousek. Bojoval sám se sebou, erekce se bolestivě domáhala své pozornosti, a jemu stekla z koutku oka slza bezmoci. „Udělej to pro mě, kocourku," zavrněl Lucius, krouže prstem po mladíkově podbřišku. „Zasloužíš si to. Chci se dívat."

„Nemůžu," zakňoural a frustrovaně si zajel prsty jedné ruky do vlasů.

„Nechceš mě snad potěšit?" Stiskl lalůček mezi zuby a Harry znovu zasténal. „Zapomněl jsi na oslovení. Zamysli se nad svou odpovědí." Nadzdvihl se na lokti a zapíchl své ocelové oči do smaragdů před sebou. „Nebo chceš, abych byl zklamaný?" 

„Ne! Chci vás potěšit, pane," vyhrkl Harry ihned a vzlykl, když se tvář druhého muže stahovala do kamenné masky. „Prosím..." Snažil se vyškrábat do sedu, ale ruka na hrudi jej bezpečně přišpendlila k posteli.

„Začni."

Připadal si strašně a bojovaly v něm protichůdné pocity. Na jednu stranu zoufale toužil po tom, aby ho Lucius k ničemu nenutil, nadto k něčemu tak intimnímu. Ačkoliv sám chtěl dosáhnout vyvrcholení, přesto v něm sídlil stud tak silný, že ho nutil prolévat slzy. Bylo to ponižující; už to, že se probudil vzrušený, mu vhánělo červeň do tváří, ale to, že to muž viděl, znásobil a předal do jeho vlastních rukou, bylo k nesnesení. S konečnou platností mu došlo, že se muž neštítí ničeho, aby ho ponížil nebo mučil, nezáleželo na tom, jaký styl si vybere. Pojídání polévky jako zvíře se zdálo jen jakousi matnou vzpomínkou, a kdyby si mohl vybrat, raději by tak jedl do konce života, než aby se před ním měl uspokojovat.

Na druhou stranu ho bytostně toužil potěšit. Zjistil, že prahne po tom, aby jej viděl spokojeného a vlastní nepohodlí nebo ponížení se upozadilo, když Smrtijed dal najevo nelibost a zklamání. Zavřel oči, když kolem své tepající erekce sevřel dlaň a silně si skousl ret. Prsty na jeho hrudi se opět rozběhly a mapovaly jeho pokožku, zatímco si laskal úd. U ucha cítil Luciusův vzrušený dech, jenž ho dováděl do nepříčetnosti. Byl rozhodnut nevzdychat, ale přesvědčení se vytratilo ihned, co se nad něj Lucius naklonil a usurpoval si jeho ústa k hladovému polibku. Sténal do jeho úst, jejich jazyky se proplétaly ve vášnivém tangu, štíhlé prsty laskaly Harryho bradavku, vlasy jej lechtaly na hrudi. Najednou vše vytěsnil a zcela se nechal pohltit jen tím spalujícím pocitem, který se mu rozléval po těle. Vykřikl, když dokončil poslední tah na svém mužství a Lucius jej při tom silně kousl do rtu.

Svět jako kdyby vybuchl, před očima mu běhala barevná kola a možná na chvilku ztratil vědomí, nebo jen nevnímal – netušil. V uších mu hučelo a jen matně cítil, jak se od něj muž odtahuje a nechává náhlý chlad ovanout jeho tělo. Omámeně otevřel oči, pustil prostěradlo, které svíral v druhé ruce, aniž by si to uvědomoval, a pocítil hluboké uspokojení poté, co se na něj Lucius nefalšovaně usmál.

„Byl jsi úchvatný, kocourku," pochválil ho a pohladil po vlasech. „Jdi se umýt a obleč se." Rukou ukázal na dveře v záhlaví postele. „Půjdeme se projít."


	14. 13. kapitola

**Věnováno** **[CaptainFione](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CaptainFione) ** **.**

  
„Můžu se ptát, pane?“ otázal se Harry později, když následoval Luciuse ven ze sídla na rozlehlé zahrady. Jemný květnový větřík čechral jeho černé vlasy a nemohl si pomoci, aby nenastavoval obličej slunci. Paprsky jej příjemně konejšily a vnášely mu do mysli zvláštní klid. Růžové keře rozmístěné okolo chodníčků z leštěného kamene v šťavnaté trávě začínaly kvést a šířit svou typickou vůni. Mezi vzrostlými stromy se ladně pohybovali bělostní pávi a chlapec si všiml, jak jeden z nich zaběhl za živý plot, za nímž se skrýval druhý, kamenný, jenž označoval ohraničení širokého pozemku. Dokud Harry nepromluvil, ticho narušovaly jen jejich pomalé kroky a pravidelné ťukání vycházkové hole Smrtijeda.

„Záleží na otázkách,“ odpověděl, aniž by na něj pohlédl

„Nevím, kde začít, pane,“ přiznal tiše a zašklebil se, cítě na jazyku ještě odpornou pachuť zářivě oranžového lektvaru, který musel vypít před tím, než opustili Malfoy Manor. „Možná… co to bylo za lektvar?“

„Něco, co ti projasní mysl, abys byl schopen odpovídat na otázky,“ odtušil neutrálním hlasem a sjel na něj chladným pohledem. „Budeš to potřebovat. Dnes večer se setkáš s Pánem zla.“

Harrymu se na chvíli zastavilo srdce a zůstal stát vyděšeně na místě. „Pán zla mě chce vidět?“ Nasucho polkl. „Chce mě zabít, pane?“

Lucius se k němu otočil s posměšným úsměvem. „Nebylo to snad tvé přání? Neprosil jsi mě o to snad několikrát denně?“

„Já… nevím, asi ano, ale…“ Propletl si prsty před sebou. Neodvážil se odvrátit zrak od ocelového pohledu, který ho propichoval s nebývalou intenzitou. Polkl. „Bojím se, pane.“

„Smrti?“

„Ano. Ne. Nevím, pane.“ Nerozhodně pokrčil rameny. Nedokázal mu uspokojivě odpovědět. Momentálně se na vrcholu jeho strachu pohybovala Bellatrix, ale neodvažoval se to přiznat nahlas.

„Tak nad tím nepřemýšlej. Nemá smysl se tím zabývat, dokud nebudeš znát plány Pána zla a jen on sám ví, zda ti je vyjeví.“ Gestem ho pobídl, aby pokračoval. „Co dalšího tě zajímá?“

„No… Třeba… tohle, pane.“ Opsal okolo sebe kruh. „Ta zahrada, postel, to… v ní…“ zamumlal, cítě, jak rudne a byl v tu chvíli rád, že může sledovat tkaničky svých bot.

Nedokázal uvěřit, že před pár chvílemi zažil svou první sexuální zkušenost. S jistými protichůdnými pocity však musel uznat, že ačkoliv byla zrovna se Smrtijedem, byla… skvostná. Lepší už by mohla snad být jen v případě, že by ho k orgasmu dovedl on, ale zakázal si na to myslet. Byl jen vězeň, a ačkoliv se k němu Lucius momentálně choval mile, bylo mu jasné, že ta procházka, i mazlení v posteli, byly jen chvilkovým tichem před bouří, která se co nevidět znovu ozve s plnou silou. Přesto se rozhodl užívat každý moment křehkého bezpečí. Líbilo se mu, že po kdovíjak dlouhé době mohl ven, směl se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu a povídat si s mužem vedle sebe. Vstřebával tu možnost do sebe plnými doušky, doufaje, že se mu díky tomu později podaří udržet alespoň malou část příčetnosti.

„Co všechno si pamatuješ před tím, než ses probudil?“ odpověděl Lucius otázkou.

„No,“ zamyslel se a poškrábal na zátylku, „moc toho není, pane. Přišla… madame Lestrangeová, ptala se mě na otázky, které jsem nedokázal zodpovědět.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Bolest. Tmu.“ Na okamžik se setkal s ocelovým pohledem. „Vás.“

„Byl jsi několik dní v bezvědomí,“ vysvětloval Lucius po chvilce ticha, ve kterém zřejmě zvažoval, co všechno smí anebo chce Harrymu sdělit. „Další tři dny jsem tě udržoval v umělém spánku. Bylo to důležité, aby kouzla a lektvary mohly zvrátit škody, které má švagrová napáchala vlastní krvežíznivostí.“ V jeho hlase byla znát zřetelná stopa nevole, která Harryho přiměla zvednout hlavu, ale profil muže byl absolutně prost všech emocí. „Musel jsem počkat, než Severus dokončí lektvar, který jsi před chvílí vypil.“

„Pořád tomu nerozumím, pane,“ zamumlal a zkřivil čelo soustředěním.

Lucius si povzdechl, ale neznělo to, jako kdyby byl s Harrym nespokojen. Oči upíral před sebe a čelist se mu napjala. „Bylo… neprozřetelné, že jsem tě nechal samotného v den, kdy Bellatrix byla nepříčetná vzteky, ale nevěděl jsem to, byl jsem informován až později, když už jsi byl téměř mrtev.“ Střelil po něm pohledem. „Pán zla si tě přeje živého, alespoň prozatím. Jistě chápeš, že se tě nebudu snažit udržet naživu ve sklepě.“

„Ano, pane,“ přisvědčil tiše a uvědomil si, že mu to mělo samotnému dojít. Potřásl hlavou, mysl jako kdyby měl stále zahalenou hustou mlhou. „A… ten… dnešek?“ hlesl téměř neslyšně, aniž by na něj zvedl pohled a pohrával si s rukama před sebou, nevěda, zda tu odpověď vůbec chce slyšet. Přesto se nemohl nezeptat, neboť cítil splašené motýlky v břiše pokaždé, když mu k tomu zážitku zalétly myšlenky.

„Stydíš se to pojmenovat, kocourku?“ zeptal se pobaveně a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Harry dokázal jen kývnout na souhlas. Luciusovi zajiskřilo v očích, natáhl ruku a objal s ní chlapce kolem krku, přibližuje tak svá ústa k jeho uchu. „V tom případě svou odpověď nedostaneš,“ zašeptal tak, že se Harry otřásl a ucítil prapodivné mrazení v bederní páteři. „Ale já mám dnes náladu na hovor a velmi toužím ti to sdělit. Takže si svou otázku promysli, chci vědět, co přesně tě zajímá.“

Možná za to mohl ještě přetrvávající pocit z předešlé aktivity, kdy se k němu Smrtijed tiskl a způsoboval mu rozkoš, ale Harry pocítil téměř hmatatelnou ztrátu, když se Lucius odtáhl a znovu vykročil. Srdce mu bušilo a hrozilo, že mu vystřelí z hrudi. „Byl jsem… nahý ve vaší posteli, pane,“ začal poměrně ze široka a upíral zrak na drobné kamínky povalující se na leštěném chodníku, „a vy jste byl… objímal jste mě, spal jste vedle mě… byl jste... něžný. Proč?“

Doufal, že položil otázku správně, nedokázal si představit, že by měl přesně pojmenovat akt, jenž mezi nimi proběhl. Nebylo to milování, ale mělo k tomu velmi blízko, alespoň podle jeho měřítek. A s uzarděním si uvědomil, že touží po tom, aby mu Lucius řekl, že to udělal z jakési náklonnosti.

„Měl jsi četná zranění,“ prohlásil suše, „oblečení by mi při tvém léčení překáželo.“ Zastavil se, otočil k němu a počkal, až Harry zvedne oči k němu. Tvář stáhl do neprostupné masky a v očích se mu zableskla emoce, kterou chlapec nedokázal identifikovat. „Co se týká tvého vzrušení a vyvrcholení, byla to nutnost.“ Hlas měl chladný a zakusoval se do Harryho útrob příliš bolestivě, než aby to dokázal nedat najevo.

Roztřásla se mu brada. „Nutnost, pane? Nechápu to,“ špitl tiše, neschopen dodat do tónu nezúčastněnost.

Nerozuměl sám sobě, jako v poslední době – pokud byl vzhůru – téměř neustále. Kdovíproč v sobě živil naději, že Luciusovi na něm nějakým zvráceným způsobem záleží. Ty něžnosti se mu zdály příliš krásné, než aby je považoval jen za promyšlený tah. I polibky byly jiné než dříve – zdály se sladší, naléhavější. Pociťoval z nich zájem. Vážně byl tak slepý? A proč mu vlastně záleželo na tom, co k němu Lucius cítí, nebo necítí? Byl jeho hračka, jeho vězeň, jeho loutka. Ubližoval mu psychicky i fyzicky, neštítil se použít téměř žádného prostředku k tomu, aby jej ponížil nebo donutil prosit o milost. Tak proč mu, pro Merlina, na tom tak záleželo?

Proč toužil po tom, aby jej objal, políbil, pohladil? Ty situace, kdy k němu byl Lucius jemný, mu zůstávaly na vrcholu vědomí a neustále se dožadovaly pozornosti. Pocity, které se mu rozlévaly při každém projevu náklonnosti po těle, byly hřejivé a srdce se mu z nich tetelilo. Udělal by cokoliv, aby jej potěšil, podstoupil by jakékoliv mučení, jen aby spatřil jeho úsměv se sevřenými rty a pochvalu, kterou nešetřil pokaždé, když měl z něčeho radost. Ten chladný tón mu ubližoval, zjišťoval, že to bolí snad více, než když mu způsoboval rány na těle. Ta bolest nebyla fyzická, zakusovala se mu do duše a ponechávala po sobě hluboké šrámy.

„Aby ten lektvar zapůsobil správně, je nutné, abys byl co nejvíce psychicky vyrovnaný a uvolněný,“ oznámil mu bez zájmu s kamenným obličejem. „Proto jsem ti pomohl dopřát si potěšení, zvlášť když se to samo nabízelo.“ Vytáhl jedno obočí při narážce na Harryho erekci pro probuzení a ten jen polkl. „Čerstvý vzduch ti udělá dobře. Až se vrátíme, najíš se a vezmeš si druhou dávku lektvaru.“

„Rozumím, pane,“ zamumlal a cítil, jak ho zaštípaly oči. „Děkuji za vysvětlení.“

Lucius se na něj zamyšleně podíval a vzal jeho tváře do dlaní. „Nepřemýšlej nad tím. Užij si procházku. Vydržel jsi Bellin vztek, zůstal jsi naživu. Zasloužil sis odměnu.“ Otevřel ústa, aby ještě něco řekl, ale místo toho se prudce otočil, když zaslechl kroky a rychlým pohybem vytáhl hůlku.

„Zapomněl sis vodítko pro své štěňátko, Luciusi,“ podotkla nenuceným tónem Bellatrix, která houpajíc boky vyšla zpoza jednoho stromu a ve tváři měla lačný výraz.


	15. 14. kapitola

  
Harrymu se zadrhl dech a srdce mu vynechalo několik úderů. Bellatrix na něj upírala své temné oči po celou dobu, co promlouvala k Luciusovi. V obličeji jí pohrával krutý úsměv a na svou hůlku si natáčela pramen divoce kudrnatých vlasů. Blížila se a on netušil, co má udělat. Nohy jako by mu vrostly do země a ruce se mu nekontrolovaně roztřásly. Jeho mysl uháněla na plné obrátky a vyhodnotila, že jediná možnost bezpečí stojí před ním, ale neodvažoval na Luciuse ani sáhnout, ačkoliv bytostně toužil po jeho objetí a ujištění, že se ho žena ani nedotkne.

„Moje zvířátka nepotřebují vodítka, Bello," odtušil Lucius klidně, ale hůlku nesklonil. V napjatém postoji bylo poznat, že čeká na jakýkoliv podnět, díky kterému by začal kouzlit. „Potter je vychovaný."

„Vážně?" zeptala se pohrdavým tónem. „Myslím, že kdyby mohl, tak by okamžitě utekl. Nemám pravdu, zlatíčko?" Vyloudila na obličeji starostlivý výraz, který Harryho roztřásl ještě více.

„J-já –" zakoktal, ale na víc se nezmohl. 

Strach mu svíral útroby mocnou a drtivou pěstí, nutil ho zrychleně dýchat a naprázdno polykat. Její mučení, které jej málem zabilo, měl ještě zřetelně v paměti. Bolest, kterou mu způsobovala, se nedala porovnat s tím, co mu dělal Lucius. Smrtijed jej mučil krutě, avšak s rozmyslem a dodržoval určité hranice. Bellatrix proti němu byla jako slon v porcelánu, útočila s chladnou a brutální silou, která byla mnohem nebezpečnější a ponechávala ve svých obětech hluboké následky, pokud vůbec přežily její řádění. Lucius byl nebezpečný svou mrazivou logikou a trpělivostí, Bellatrix svou krvežíznivostí.

„Děsíš ho, Bello. Odejdi," řekl tiše s ledovým podtónem a Harry měl co dělat, aby se z něj nesvalil na zem, klepaje se strachy. Smrtelná výhrůžka odkapávala z jeho slov tak zřetelně, že se chlapec divil, že nevypálila díry do kamenného chodníčku a nesežehla okolní trávu.

„No a?" zasmála se a zastavila se těsně před mužem.

„Pán zla s ním chce dnes večer hovořit. Musí být v klidu, jinak Severusův lektvar nezabere a on tak nebude moci uspokojit našeho Pána." Naklonil se k ní blíže a ztišil hlas do chraptivého šepotu. „Nestačí ti, co už jsi svou šíleností způsobila? Nebyla jsi už dost potrestána?"

„Nemluv, jako kdyby ti na tom záleželo," zasyčela Bellatrix a zúžila oči. „Jde ti jen o sebe, bojíš se o vlastní krk." Olízla si spodní ret. „Bojíš se, že Pán zla potrestá opět tebe."

„Jsi vyšinutá, Bello," ucedil a natáhl ruku za sebe, čímž si Harryho přitáhl k sobě a přitiskl jej ke svému boku. Harry vděčně schoval tvář do jeho hábitu a ovinul mu ruce kolem pasu. Zdálo se mu bizarní, že v té chvíli považoval Luciuse za neochvějný maják, s nímž ho čeká bezpečí. Jeho objetí bylo jako přístav v rozbouřeném moři a vanilková vůně, kterou dříve nenáviděl, mu přinášela úlevu a uklidnění.

„Narcissa zemřela kvůli tobě. Ani to ti není málo? Pořád budeš provokovat?" Znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou. „Vážně, nechápu, že se tě Pán zla ještě nezbavil."

„Jak se opovažuješ házet smrt Cissy na mě, ty – ty –" Zbělela vzteky a napřáhla hůlku, aby ji zapíchla Luciusovi do krku, ten ji však pohrdavým pohybem ruky smetl.

„Víš dobře, že ji pověřil tím úkolem jen proto, cos provedla Potterovi. Kvůli tobě potrestal nás oba. Narcissa to nikdy nemohla zvládnout." Jeho hlas se třásl potlačovanou zlobou a stejně tak tělo. Harry čekal, že se Luciusovo sebeovládání co nevidět rozplyne jako pára nad kotlíkem a bouchne. „Teď odejdi, dřív, než tě zabiji. Opravdu jsem ochoten snést jeho vztek radši, než tě potkávat na svém vlastním panství."

„Tohle se Pán zla dozví, Luciusi," zavrčela. „Jsem jeho nejoblíbenější –"

„Tak tím mě vážně neoslníš," posmíval se jí a přitiskl si rozklepaného chlapce ještě těsněji k sobě. „Teď vypadni, než se kvůli tobě Potter složí a Pán zla nedostane to, co chce." Nadechla se k odpovědi, ale nepustil ji ke slovu. „Okamžitě!"

„Tohle kolo jsi vyhrál, Luciusi, ale není všem dnům konec. Pamatuj si to," ucedila, zatímco neochotně couvala, aby se pak otočila a rázným krokem odešla do domu. 

„Uklidni se." Lomcovala v něm zlost a bylo poznat, že se hodně snažil, aby si ji nevybil na chlapci. 

„S-snažím se," vzlykl nešťastně, křečovitě svíraje látku hábitu v sevřených prstech. 

Lucius mu je vypáčil a vzal mu bradu do dlaní. „Zapomeň na Bellatrix, soustřeď se jen na mě, rozumíš?" zavrčel a zabodl svůj pohled do jeho vlhkých očí.

„A-ano, pane," přitakal, ale ač se snažil sebevíc, nedokázal ovládnout své tělo, které se třáslo. Věděl, že je žena už pryč a že jej Lucius ochránil, ale mozek jako kdyby si to odmítl připustit – neponechal mu jedinou částečku vůle k samostatnému jednání. 

Překvapeně zaskučel, když mu přistála tvrdá facka na tváři a vysvobodila slzy, které do té doby úspěšně zvládal ponechat v očích, ale zabralo to. Dokázal se zhluboka nadechnout a pomalým dýcháním se dostávat do klidu. 

„Jsem velmi naštvaný, kocourku. I když jsi mě nerozhněval ty, neznamená to, že to nemůžeš odnést. Mysli na to a nezlob mě," upozornil ho skrze zaťaté zuby. 

„Omlouvám se, pane," zašeptal a silně si zaryl prsty do boků. 

Po jeho netrpělivém gestu vykročil stejným směrem, jako zmizela Smrtijedka, a ani nepotřeboval pokyn, aby mu došlo, že má být naprosto zticha. Lucius běsnil pod povrchem, až se okolo něj vznášela mrazivá aura, a Harry se snažil na sebe nepřivádět nijakou pozornost. Upoutala ho zmínka o jeho ženě, ale byl ještě v přílišném šoku, než aby nad tím nějak blíže dumal, ačkoliv si uvědomoval, že není překvapený, a to ho znepokojilo. Měl dojem, že by tu informaci měl znát. Jako kdyby to dříve slyšel a později na to zapomněl. Potřásl hlavou a na poslední chvíli se zastavil, aby do Luciuse nevrazil. Zmateně se rozhlédl po prázdné mramorové chodbě. Ani si nevšiml, že už opustili zahradu. 

Lucius ukázal na černé široké dveře se stříbrným zdobením. „Běž dovnitř. Najez se. Pak na mě počkej u krbu." Chladný tón ho zamrzel, ale poslušně splnil jeho příkaz. 

Na malém stolku u postele byl talíř s bílým masem a rýží. Posadil se s ním na stupínek u vyhaslého krbu a pomalu ujídal, aniž by příliš vnímal chuť. Nepřipadal si hladový, ale ani na okamžik neuvažoval, že by v něčem neposlechl. Bez zájmu se díval okolo sebe a ani ho příliš nepřekvapilo, že je místnost vybavená jen tím nejnutnějším. Široká postel se zdobeným čelem poskytovala svou šířkou místo na spaní alespoň pro tři páry. Z každé strany stál jeden noční stolek a vedle dveří do koupelny byla bytelná skříň a nízká komoda. Posledními kousky nábytku pak byl malý kulatý stůl a dvě křesla se zdobenými područkami. Celý pokoj byl laděn do světlých tónů a Harry si domyslel, že se jedná o jeden z hostinských pokojů, kterých v Malfoy Manor musely být tucty. 

Znovu zabloudil očima k té široké posteli a zašimralo ho v podbřišku při připomínce Luciusových doteků. Mrzelo ho, že se tak příjemný den zvládl zkazit tak rychle, ale pak si za své myšlenky vynadal. Mohl být rád, že měl alespoň část dne krásnou, také mohl viset od stropu na řetězu a křičet do ochraptění. Lucius mu místo toho věnoval nádherný zážitek, ačkoliv vůbec nemusel. A přesto, že jeho důvody byly jiné, než jaké by si Harry přál slyšet, nebylo to podstatné. Bylo to dechberoucí a velmi si přál něco podobného zažít znovu, ale neočekával to. Počítal s variantou, že se od Voldemorta už nevrátí pod Smrtijedovu hůlku. Přesto se neubránil doufání, že než půjde za Temným pánem, věnuje mu Lucius ještě alespoň jeden polibek. 


	16. 15. kapitola

Zvedl hlavu a nasucho polkl, když Lucius vešel dovnitř jen v kalhotách a rozepnuté košili do poloviny hrudi. Pod paží nesl nějaké knihy a rozpuštěné vlasy mu spadaly okolo obličeje na ramena. Zdál se mu nesmírně přitažlivý a divil se, že si toho pořádně všiml až nyní. Ačkoliv, nebylo to vlastně až tak zvláštní, neboť dnešek byl prvním dnem, kdy jej Lucius nemučil a kromě jedné facky na něj nebyl hrubý. A i ten úder byl v porovnání s těmi ostatními slabý. Byl jen upozorňovací, aby si zajistil Harryho plnou spolupráci. 

Lucius se stále tvářil nepřístupně a rozezleně. Odložil knihy na stůl, posadil se do jednoho křesla a lusknutím prstů dal Harrymu příkaz, aby se usadil u jeho nohou. Sledoval chlapce, kterak pokládá talíř zpět na stůl vedle knih a mlčky plní jeho příkazy, aniž by sám svůj pohled zjemnil. Harry k němu vzhlédl ze země ihned, co usedl na paty a snažil se o co nejpokornější výraz. Skutečně nestál o to, aby si na něm vybil vztek. Zároveň horečně uvažoval, jak by ho mohl dostat zpět do té hovorné nálady. 

„Vypij to.“ Podal mu lahvičku, kterou vytáhl z kapsy kalhot a Harry v ní zahlédl tu samou oranžovou tekutinu, kterou pil už předtím. Splnil jeho rozkaz a prázdnou nádobku otáčel nervózně v dlaních. „Přinesl jsem ti nějaké Dracovy knihy. Možná tě něco bude zajímat. Pokud ne, alespoň to předstírej. Nemluv, pokud to nebude nezbytné. Pokud máš nějakou otázku, která by tě nutila se vrtět a činila ti potíže sedět v klidu, zeptej se teď.“

„Děkuji, pane,“ zašeptal a cítil, jak se mu do očí derou slzy. Hřálo ho, že i přes Smrtijedovu mizernou náladu od něj opět získal milé gesto. „Nebudu rušit. Slibuji. Jen…“ Skousl si ret a váhal s koncem své myšlenky.

Zamračil se, chytil Harryho za zátylek a přiblížil k němu obličej. „No?“

Harry vnímal rty před sebou a zatoužil po nich, chtěl je znovu ochutnat, cítit, jak se otírají o jeho ústa a bojovat s jazyky o nadvládu. Neodvážil se však zkrátit jejich vzdálenost, jen se zuřivě kousal do vnitřku tváří, aby z té opojné blízkosti nezasténal. Bylo to bolestivé. „Nemůžu udělat něco, čím bych vám zlepšil náladu, pane?“ zeptal se šeptem.

Lucius chvilku uvažoval. Tvář se mu vyhladila a ztratila něco ze své nepřístupnosti. „Chtěl bys mi zvednout náladu, kocourku?“ Probíral Harryho vlasy na zátylku a tahal za ně.

Chlapec se neudržel a vyloudil z hrdla vzdech. „Ano, pane.“

„Co bys byl ochotný udělat, kocourku?“ zašeptal podmanivým hlasem, který do Harryho uší proudil jako rajská hudba a rozechvíval jej.

„Cokoliv, pane,“ přiznal pravdivě chraptivým hlasem.

Druhou ruku přiložil Lucius na mladíkovu tvář a vytáhl ho do kleku. Svými rty se dotýkal jeho úst, ale nepolíbil ho. Harry se třásl s rukama podél boků, neboť se neodvažoval druhého muže dotknout, ačkoliv po tom toužil. Slabé doteky jejich rtů v něm vyvolávaly mučivý žár, který hrozil, že jej sežehne na místě. Dech měl mělký a vzrušený, zřetelně cítil, že se jeho slabiny probouzí k životu. Cítil se hůř, než když na něj Bellatrix použila Cruciatus.

„Cokoliv… to je silné slovo, kocourku, uvědomuješ si to vůbec? Víš, co to slovo znamená? Zemřel bys pro mě? Odevzdal by ses mi?“ ptal se zastřeným hlasem, který v chlapci vyvolával chvění, a konečky prstů obkresloval jeho krk.

„Cokoliv, pane,“ zopakoval přesvědčeně a váhavě natáhl ruku, aby se lehce dotkl ostře řezané čelisti. Lucius neprotestoval, proto pokračoval k jizvičce v koutku úst. „Bellatrix říkala… Mučil vás?“

Lucius se mírně odtáhl, aby se mu mohl zadívat do očí. Dlouhé vteřiny na něj ostře hleděl, než nezúčastněným hlasem odpověděl: „Udělal jsem chybu. Za chyby se platí.“ Pokrčil ramena. „Už ji znovu neudělám.“

„Vy jste chybu neudělal, pane,“ namítl. 

„Bella tě málem zabila,“ připomněl mu suše. 

„Tak měl potrestat ji, ale ne vás.“ Zasykl, když ho Lucius silně zatahal za vlasy, kterými se stále probíral. „Omlouvám se, pane.“ Byl překvapen, že si za vynechání oslovení vysloužil jen toto, ale nestěžoval si. Spokojeně hladil jeho čelist, těšilo ho, že mu Smrtijed dovolil tak důvěrné gesto. 

„Neměl jsem tě nechat samotného. Bylo to mé pochybení a Pán zla udělal dobře, když mi připomněl mé místo.“ Harry při tom prohlášení zalapal po dechu. „Mohlo to dopadnout hůř. Dostal jsem druhou šanci. Směl jsem tě vyléčit a dokončit svůj úkol.“ 

„Potrestal vás neprávem, pane,“ řekl Harry tiše a v očích se mu zatřpytily slzy lítosti. „Neměl to dělat. Neměl –“

„Dost,“ ozval se ostře. „Je čest, že si Pán zla našel čas, aby mě potrestal osobně. Už ani slovo.“ Narovnal se a v očích mu problesklo cosi, co Harry nepoznal. 

Ztratil kontakt s jeho tváří a Smrtijed se ho přestal dotýkat. Sklesle se svezl zpět na paty. Chtěl mu zvednout náladu a znovu ho akorát naštval. Otevřel ústa k omluvě, ale výraz jeho tváře ho donutil je opět zavřít a sklopil pohled do klína. Cítil se pod psa. Přál si něco udělat, aby ho potěšil, ale neodvažoval se téměř dýchat, aby v něm nevzedmul další vlnu nelibosti. Ruce zatínal do stehen a snažil se nerozplakat. Zároveň pociťoval k muži nad sebou lítost. 

Nedokázal si představit, co všechno musel zažít, aby mohl souhlasit se svým trestem za něco, co podle Harryho nebyla jeho chyba. To, co Lucius prováděl jemu, musel být sotva nepatrný zlomek toho, co Smrtijed léta snášel. Obával se zvednout pohled a zjistit, jak se tváří, ale velice po tom toužil. Místo toho jen seděl, klopil oči k jeho drahým botám a snažil se předstírat, že neexistuje, aby ho znovu nenahněval. 

Trhl sebou, když ucítil po nějaké době na svých vlasech prsty a s nadějí zdvihl oči. Lucius se vpíjel do jeho zorniček a tvářil se zamyšleně. „Nemůžeš to pochopit, kocourku,“ prohlásil a Harry si pomyslel, že musí mít něco s ušima, neboť v jeho hlasu byl slyšet osten prosby. Jako kdyby ho žádal, aby ho nesoudil příliš příkře. Ale chlapec jej nehodlal soudit.

„Nechci, abyste se na mě zlobil, pane,“ vyhrkl a přitiskl tvář k jeho koleni. „Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem být drzý nebo vás urazit –“ Snažil se rychle vychrlit omluvu, ale prst na ústech ho zarazil. 

„Už na to nemysli. Musíš být klidný, jinak ten lektvar nebude správně účinkovat.“ Mírně se pousmál a pohladil ho po tváři. „Zdá se, že setkání s mou švagrovou nám to celé zkomplikovalo. Čti si. Vyspi se. Dej si dlouhou sprchu. Pokud chceš, zapálím krb.“ 

„Zlobíte se, pane,“ zopakoval nešťastně. 

„Nehněvám se na tebe.“

„To je jedno,“ zabručel. „Důvod není podstatný, pane.“

„Vysvětli to,“ ozval se zmateným hlasem. „Proč ti na tom záleží?“

„Protože to bolí,“ zašeptal a váhavě zvedl ruku, opatrně ji přikládaje na rozhalenou košili v místě, kde Luciusovi divoce tlouklo srdce. „Tady, pane.“ Chtěl dlaň opět stáhnout, ale Smrtijed ji překryl svými prsty. Z jeho pohledu se nedal vyčíst jediný pocit, ačkoliv oči mu jimi doslova přetékaly, avšak chlapec si frustrovaně uvědomil, že je nedokáže rozpoznat.

„Nerozumím ti, kocourku,“ přiznal po dlouhých minutách, kdy bylo ticho narušováno jen přerývanými výdechy obou dvou. „Merlin ví, že nerozumím. Ne, nic neříkej,“ zarazil ho, když otevíral ústa k vysvětlení, „chápu, co jsi tím myslel. Ale nechápu…“ Zavrtěl hlavou, postavil se a chlapce vytáhl k sobě nahoru.

„Co nechápete, pane?“

„Udělal jsem ti strašné a kruté věci. A tobě záleží na tom, abych měl dobrou náladu.“ Povzdechl si, položil mu ruce na ramena a opřel si hlavu o jeho čelo. „Neuvěřitelné.“

„Prosím… já vím, že…“ Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, ruce mu vystřelily vzhůru a sevřely okraje košile mezi prsty. Na okamžik se dotkl horké kůže a sotva potlačil zasténání. Ten dotek mu do těla vyslal mrazivé jehličky a všechny jako kdyby se mu zastavily o bederní páteř. „Vím, že pokud přežiju setkání s Vol – Vy-víte-s-kým, tak se všechno vrátí do stejných kolejí jako předtím.“

„Ano.“

„Uvědomuju si to, ale těžko se na to myslí, když jste dnes tak… jiný, pane. Nemůžu říct, že se mi to nelíbí, naopak, je mi dobře. Chci vám za to poděkovat.“ Ucítil, jak muž ztuhl a na chvilku zauvažoval, jestli snad nepřekročil nějakou mez. Nedivil by se, tento den byl tak odlišný, že bylo snadné uklouznout za křehkou hranici. „Prosím… Dovolte mi to. Udělám cokoliv.“

„A co kdybych chtěl, abys mi oplatil dnešní ráno? Ale do konce a vlastními ústy? Udělal bys i to?“ zachraptěl a silně zaťal nehty do jeho ramen. 

Harry neváhal ani na sekundu, když rozšířil zornice poté, co mu došel význam slov a poklekl, zahakuje své prsty za Luciusův opasek. 


	17. 16. kapitola

Stříbrná spona na koženém opasku mu vypalovala díru do hlavy, která se mu začala točit ihned poté, co souhlasil, že Luciuse uspokojí vlastními ústy. Jen ta představa, že by jej měl svléknout a hledět na jeho obnažené mužství, mu nahrnula krev do rozkroku, natož pak vidina, že jej ochutná. Ruce se mu třásly, když začal zápasit s koncem opasku, snaže se ho vyháknout z poutka kalhot, aby mohl povolit sponu. Odvážil se k rychlému pohledu nad sebe, Lucius se nad ním tyčil se zvědavým výrazem, ruce volně položil do Harryho vlasů a čekal. Oddechl si, když v jeho pohledu nenašel výsměch, ale přesto krátce zaváhal, což Smrtijedovi neušlo.

„Rozmyslel sis to?“ zeptal se tónem, který naznačoval, že něco takového čekal.

„Ne, pane,“ odpověděl okamžitě, „jen… nikdy jsem to… nedělal, pane.“ Konec věty se ztrácel ve stydlivém šepotu. „Nechci vás zklamat. Bojím se, že nebudu… dost dobrý.“ Vrátil se k zápolení s opaskem, ale jeho prsty nahradily ty Luciusovy, jimiž si sám sponu rozepl.

„Budeš perfektní, nepochybuji o tom, kocourku.“

Povzbuzení Harrymu přineslo hluboké uspokojení a neubránil se úsměvu, ačkoliv třas rukou jej neopouštěl. Svedl krátkou bitvu s knoflíkovou dírkou, než se mu podařilo rozepnout kalhoty a mimovolně dlaněmi přejel po uvězněném mužství, které se očekáváním začalo probouzet k životu. Cítil, že vlastní vzrušení je jen kousíček od maxima, a aniž by přemýšlel nad tím, co dělá, se zavřenýma očima se otřel tváří o Luciusův úd v bělostném spodním prádle. Ta blízkost byla opojná, a ačkoliv jeho obava, že nebude muže umět uspokojit, přetrvávala, touha to vyzkoušet byla mnohem větší, rozpínala se v něm až do konečků prstů.

Netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo, nikdy dřív takové nutkání nepocítil, ale dnešek byl tak jiný! Lucius byl něžný a milý, a i když takový být měl v popisu práce, v této chvíli to Harrymu bylo úplně jedno. Byl tak zdevastovaný protrpěným mučením, že byl šťastný za každou chvilku, kdy ho nikdo netýral, a užíval si ty okamžiky plnými doušky. Navíc, Smrtijed byl vážně přitažlivý, až to hraničilo s dokonalostí, jak si překvapeně uvědomil. Dávno zjistil, že děvčata mu nic neříkají, nadto v jeho věkové kategorii a chlapci mu připadali málo mužní. Lucius naproti tomu byl v nejlepších letech, zrající jako drahé víno podávané na nejluxusnějších večeřích pro nejdůležitější hosty. Zdálo se mu přímo neskutečné, že zrovna on má to privilegium, že s ním muž tráví svůj čas, věnuje se mu a dovoluje mu se ho dotýkat. Nemyslel na to, že až s ním Voldemort skončí, bude buď mrtvý anebo jej bude Lucius znovu mučit. Naprosto vytěsnil vše, co netýkalo aktuálního okamžiku.

Zastrčil prsty za bílou látku a zvedl pohled znovu nahoru. Setkal se s chladným pohledem, ale oči byly zastřeny touhou. Dokončil pohyb poté, co Lucius nepatrně udělil souhlas přikývnutím a v rozkroku mu zacukalo, když se mu mužství před očima odhalilo v celé své kráse. Velikost byla impozantní, i když ještě nedosáhla svého maxima. Nervózně polkl, stahuje lem prádla níže, čímž kalhoty spadly ke kotníkům.

Třesoucími prsty obemkl rostoucí erekci a zkusmo ji ochutnal špičkou jazyka, přejel po jejím vrcholu a silně vydechl, když Lucius sevřel jeho vlasy do pěsti. S hlubokým nádechem odhodlaně začal přejíždět svými rty po celé délce a s uspokojením zaznamenal, jak mu v dlani roste. Nevěděl, co by měl udělat s druhou rukou, proto ji položil na pevné stehno, neboť cítil, že potřebuje oporu, aby se na kolenou udržel, ale z ničeho nic mu muž chytil ruce a začal couvat, tahaje Harryho za sebou. Mladík se zmateně vyškrábal na nohy a o malou chvilku pochopil, Lucius se pohodlně usadil v křesle s rukama na područkách. Harry znovu poklekl a sundal mu kalhoty, boty i ponožky.

Ruce položil na jeho stehna, pak ho však něco napadlo. „Pane?“

„Poslouchám,“ řekl tiše.

„Smím… vás políbit?“ požádal nesměle a srdce se mu splašeně rozběhlo, když kývnutím hlavy souhlasil. „Děkuji, pane,“ zašeptal, než položil ruce na opěradlo a naklonil se, aby se mohl přisát na jeho ústa.

Vrhl se na ně s hladovou potřebou dokázat mu, že to, co slíbil, opravdu udělat chce. Netušil, kdy se to v něm zlomilo, kdy se jeho nenávist překlenula na cit, který se děsil pojmenovat nahlas i sám před sebou, ačkoliv věděl, že tím skutečnost nezmění. Uvědomoval si, že sám musel spadnout do propasti šílenství, neboť jeho náklonnost nemohla být zdravá, ale nezáleželo mu na tom. Nemělo smysl před tím zavírat oči, stalo se to a nešlo to změnit, avšak nedalo se to ani vyslovit nahlas. Mohl to dát najevo pouze svým chováním.

Ukončil polibek, něžně políbil tenkou jizvičku v koutku úst, pokračuje směrem k odhalené hrudi podél krku. Už se neptal, Smrtijed nevyjádřil žádný nesouhlas, proto pomalu rozepnul několik knoflíků a rozevřel cípy košile. Pokrýval svými polibky jeho hruď, jednou rukou se opíral o sedadlo, druhou kopíroval pohyby rtů na druhé straně hrudi. Jazykem obkroužil růžovou bradavku a konečně se dočkal reakce, Lucius slabě vydechl a zaťal prsty do područek. Jemně ji vtáhl do úst, stiskl mezi zuby a jazykem polechtal její hrot, zatímco druhou promnul mezi prsty. Na své hrudi cítil již ztopořené mužství a bolestně zalitoval, že je oblečen, rád by jej vnímal na své kůži a pociťoval, jak klouže po rozpálené pokožce.

Nezdržoval se dlouho; neochvějně zamířil přes břicho níž, sleduje tenký proužek chloupků vedoucí k upravenému klínu. Vlastní vzrušení mu nepříjemně napínalo kalhoty, ale snažil se to ignorovat. Chtěl potěšit svého pána, dopřát mu uvolnění, zbavit ho vzteku, jenž ho opanoval. Mrkl nahoru, aniž by svými rty opustil kůži a srdce se mu zatetelilo blahem. Lucius pevně svíral boky křesla, jindy bledé líce měly nádech růžové, přivřenýma očima svého kocourka sledoval a spodní ret měl v zajetí zubů.

Harry se pokochal pohledem na vzrušení vepsané ve tváři Smrtijeda, a pak jeho duše zazpívala, neboť vsál trčící penis do úst a byl odměněn zasténáním, jež mu dodalo odvahy. Levou paži položil Luciusovi na stehno a prsty jej hladil na boku, sem tam míře k jeho pozadí, zatímco ústy laskal tvrdý sval a přidržoval si ho pravačkou. Nevěděl, zda to dělá dobře, ale snažil se ze všech sil.

Zavřel oči a nechal se vést instinktem, když sál a olizoval jeho erekci. Místnost o malou chvilku naplnily vzrušené vzdechy, z nichž většina byla Harryho. Smrtijed zapletl jednu ruku do havraních kadeří, druhou si podložil tvář a zakousl se do kloubů. Nechal mladíka určovat tempo, nijak ho nepobízel ani nenaznačil, jaký způsob by mu vyhovoval, a ten mu za to byl vděčný. Každé jednotlivé zasténání Harrymu znělo jako rajská hudba a pociťoval to jako úžasnou odměnu. Mazlil se s penisem, věnoval mu pevné tahy rukou i laskání ústy, donekonečna obkružoval spičkou jazyka naběhlý žalud a sotva se držel, aby druhou rukou spočíval na Luciusovi, a nezamířil s ní mezi své nohy, kde mu cukalo touhou.

Luciusův vzdech se z ničeho nic změnil v silné zasyknutí a Harry vykřikl, když ho hrubě zatáhl za vlasy ve snaze rychle z nich vymotat ruku a překrýt si levé předloktí.

Zmateně na něj pohlédl se slzami v očích. „Pane?“ zašeptal a vyděšeně pozoroval, jak se jeho tváří mihla bolest, než ji vyrovnal do kamenné masky.

Vzápětí se předklonil a vzal chlapce za ruce. „Musíme jít,“ řekl ještě zastřeným hlasem a odtáhl ho od sebe. Sám se zvedl na nohy a rychle se oblékal.

„Co se děje, pane? Udělal jsem něco špatně?“ To přerušení ho zasáhlo jako dobře mířená facka a sotva se udržel, aby se nerozplakal ponížením. Třásla se mu brada a silně se kousaje do rtu sledoval, jak si muž bokem k němu natahuje kalhoty a košile se mu sama zapíná po přejetí hůlkou.

Lucius se po jeho otázce překvapeně otočil. Ještě bos se k němu vrátil a gestem mu přikázal, aby vstal. Jakmile tak učinil, zmírnil svůj výraz slabým povytažením koutků. „Ne, kocourku, byl jsi perfektní,“ ujistil ho a položil mu dlaň na tvář, do které se Harry toužebně opřel. „Volá nás Pán zla. Musíme jít okamžitě za ním,“ informoval ho dutým hlasem a rychle se obouval, zatímco hůlkou ze skříně povolával svůj luxusní hábit.


	18. 17. kapitola

Srdce vynechalo několik úderů a mlha touhy mu ještě zkreslovala racionální úsudek. Nechápavě se na Luciuse zadíval. „Už teď?" vyhrkl a potřásl hlavou.

„Ano, už teď. Zdá se, že Pán zla se rozhodl déle nečekat. Pojď." Lucius už byl perfektně upravený a na jeho bezvýrazné tváři nezbyla ani stopa po předchozím vzrušení.

Harry nedokázal pochopit, jak veliké sebeovládání muž musel mít, že byl schopen vše potlačit během krátkého okamžiku. Sám s tím měl poměrně velký problém, mozek zachvacoval strach, ale tělo jako by ten fakt odmítalo přijmout. Vzápětí ho polila červeň, představa, že by měl před Voldemorta předstoupit tvrdý, z něj vyloudila zahučení. Doufal, že než za ním dojdou, nebude boule v jeho rozkroku patrná, jinak by se musel propadnout na místě.

Jeho obavy byly zbytečné, když rychle následoval Smrtijeda za Temným pánem, začalo mu plně docházet, k čemu se schyluje, a jeho mysl zachvátila panika. Aniž by nad tím nějak přemýšlel, chytil Luciuse za ruku. „Pane..."

„Co?" zeptal se podrážděně, ale ruku nestáhl. Zastavili se několik metrů od schodiště, které vedlo k místnosti, kde se Voldemort nacházel a očekával je.

„B-budete tam se mnou?" požádal ho a i druhou rukou mu stiskl dlaň. Odolával touze se mu vrhnout do náruče, tak jen na něj upíral prosebný pohled protknutý čirou oddaností.

„Nevím, kocourku. Netuším, co má Pán zla v plánu," odpověděl tiše a volnou rukou ho přitáhl k sobě. Harry se k němu vděčně přitiskl. „Očekávám však od tebe naprostou poslušnost. Je ti to jasné?"

„Ano, pane," zamumlal do jeho hrudi a vdechoval uklidňující vanilkovou vůni, která mu opájela veškeré smysly.

„Budeš zdvořilý a odpovíš na vše, co bude Pána zla zajímat. Uděláš všechno, co po tobě bude chtít. Rozumíš?" Silně ho zatáhl za vlasy a zvrátil mu hlavu dozadu, čímž ho donutil se mu podívat do očí. „Neopovaž se mě zklamat nebo dostat do nepříjemné situace."

Chlapec nasucho polkl. „Budu se snažit, pane."

„Snažit se nestačí," upozornil ho mrazivě, ale poté hlas zmírnil. „Kocourku, pokud se nebudeš chovat správně, je dost pravděpodobné, že už se ke mně nevrátíš a místo mne tě dostane na starost Bellatrix." Povolil ruku ve vlasech a uhladil mu je, ačkoliv to byla naprosto zbytečná snaha. „To přece nechceš. Nebo ano?"

„Ne," zašeptal zcela upřímně a ta možnost, že by jej už nespatřil, mu opět nahrnula slzy do očí. „Chci zpátky k vám, pane."

„Tak mě nezklam."

„Nezklamu, slibuji, pane," špitl a odhodlaně se narovnal. Zavrávoral, když se na něj Lucius usmál a v těle se mu rozlil hřejivý pocit.

„Dobře. Pokračujme." Znovu vykročili, Harry chtěl neochotně stáhnout ruce zpět, ale Lucius si jeho jednu dlaň ve své ponechal a mladík nedokázal zakrýt spokojený úsměv. „Až vejdeme, pokloníš se a zůstaneš s hlavou skloněnou, dokud tě Pán zla nevyzve. Nemluv, dokud nebudeš tázán." Zastavili se před masivními dveřmi a Lucius mu pustil ruku. Naklonil se a zlehka se ústy otřel o jeho rty. „Když to půjde, zůstanu s tebou," zašeptal, než se odtáhl a opět skryl veškeré emoce.

Počkal, než se chlapec zhluboka nadechl a ihned poté svou hadí holí zaklepal na dveře. Nečekal na vyzvání, rovnou otevřel a postrčil Harryho dovnitř, sám vcházeje těsně za ním.

Zřejmě se nesklonil dostatečně rychle, protože o pár vteřin později jím Lucius smýkl směrem k zemi. Ocitl se na všech čtyřech, leknutím popadal dech, ale hlavu zvednout se neodvažoval.

„Harry Potter," ozval se hlas, který jej roztřásl, „jak milé, že ses zastavil." Ironie se změnila v nevoli. „Co vás zdrželo, Luciusi?"

„Instrukce, můj pane," odvětil klidně a Harry si periferním pohledem všiml, jak vedle něj přešlápl, „zavolal jste nás dříve, proto –"

„Nezajímají mě výmluvy," odsekl syčivě a lem jeho splývavého hábitu se dostal do Harryho zorného pole. „Doufám, že je připraven, jinak si buď jist, že tě trest nemine. Počkej venku."

„Jak si přejete, můj pane," pravil mdlým hlasem.

Harry chtěl začít křičet, když se tiché kroky začaly vzdalovat a ozval se zvuk dveří. Chtěl ho prosit, ať zůstane. Obava, že to bylo naposledy, co jej viděl, ho zasáhla jako jedovatý šíp, roznášející smrtelný strach v jeho žilách až k srdci, které hrozilo, že vypoví svou službu. Toužil se za ním alespoň ohlédnout, ještě jednou se utopit v chladných očích, ale nespustil zrak z mramorových dlaždic. Cítil Voldemortův hněv a poslední, po čem toužil, bylo způsobit Luciusovi další problémy.

„Tak, Harry, konečně jsme sami," řekl Pán zla chladně, „povstaň. Promluvíme si." Na chvilku se odmlčel, čekaje, až chlapec splní jeho rozkaz, než pokračoval. „Měl jsi příjemný den?" zeptal se konverzačním tónem a Harry poprvé zdvihl hlavu, aby se setkal s rudými duhovkami.

Ve chvíli, kdy se jejich oči setkaly, mu jizvou nad pravým okem projela palčivá bolest, ale nedal ji najevo. Lucius ho dobře naučil snášet nepohodlí. Hleděl na něj, všímal si jeho obličeje postrádajícího lidské rysy a v hlavě se mu začaly honit vzpomínky, dosud potlačované vyvolaným šílenstvím. Hřbitov, jeho povstání, ministerstvo, zběsilý přesun ze Zobí ulice, rozhovor jeho a Luciuse před zataženým oknem. Vzpomněl si, jak se dotýkal Smrtijedovy tváře a v nitru se mu rozhořela žárlivost společně s nenávistí a zlobou tak, že se mu div nezatmělo před očima. Se zuřivostí, kterou nepocítil celou dobu svého věznění, si zaťal nehty do dlaní.

„Myslím, že to si můžeme odpustit," prohlásil tak neutrálně, jak skrze sevřené zuby dokázal. „Řekni mi, co chceš. Není potřeba si hrát se slovíčky."

Voldemort spojil rty do úzké linky a ostře nasál vzduch štěrbinami, jež měl místo lidského nosu. „Jak myslíš, Harry," ucedil a posadil se na pomyslný trůn uprostřed jinak prázdné místnosti osvětlené odpoledním sluncem z venku.

Jakmile se uvelebil, z tmavého kouta se ozvalo zasyčení a po hladkém mramoru se svíjivým pohybem vinul obrovský had, dokud se nedoplazil až ke svému pánu, kterému se ve smyčkách poskládal na klín. Voldemort jej polaskal po vejčité hlavě, zatímco své krvavé oči nespustil z Harryho, který jeho pohledu neústupně vzdoroval, i když v něm byla malá dušička. Byl bez hůlky a zcela napospas, přesto nebyl schopen klopit pokorně hlavu. Jeho potlačovaný vztek vyplouval na povrch a matně si uvědomoval, že se musí krotit, pokud nechce Luciuse vystavit mučení, ale toto se zdálo silnější než cokoliv jiného.

„Chci vědět, proč tví přátelé kradli v trezoru Lestrangeových," promluvil tiše Voldemort.

„Známe tvé tajemství," odpověděl a nemohl si pomoci, musel do svého hlasu přimíchat alespoň špetku samolibosti. „Ron s Hermionou si museli domyslet, že je tam něco, co hledáme."

V duchu nad nimi pocítil obrovskou pýchu. Ve chvíli, kdy ho Bellatrix mučila, mu nedocházely souvislosti, ale nyní jako kdyby mu v mozku zapadla kolečka na správná místa. Lektvar od Snapea zřejmě zafungoval a projasnil mu myšlení. Vzpomněl si na vše, na pověření Brumbálem, na jejich pátrání po viteálech i na svou vlastní hloupost, kvůli níž je chytili lapkové. Netušil, jak se jeho nejlepším přátelům podařilo z Malfoy Manor utéci, ale bylo mu to vcelku jedno. Byl šťastný, že jsou naživu a pokračují i bez něj. Svět měl ještě nějakou naději a zřejmě nebylo potřeba Vyvoleného, aby se sám zúčastnil.

„Poslouchám." Nedal najevo nelibost ani nic jiného, jako kdyby čekal s projevy své zlosti na chvíli, kdy bude vědět všechny podstatné informace.

„Víme, že jsi stvořil viteály, aby ses stal nesmrtelný," osvětlil Harry. „V posledních měsících jsme se je snažili najít a zničit."

„Zajímavé," pronesl Voldemort zaujatě, „že si myslíš, že zničením několika kousků duše mě dokážete zastavit." Seslal na něj pohrdavý pohled. „Jste jen děcka."

„Možná, ale i tak jsem ti už několikrát unikl a málem tě zničil, když jsem byl mimino." Zvědavě se na něj usmál. „Jaký je to pocit, Tome, když se ti tví Smrtijedi za to musí dennodenně vysmívat?" Nedokázal v sobě udržet výkřik, když ho kouzlo zvedlo ze země a mrštilo jím o zeď, po níž se svezl na zem. „Hádám, že dost na hovno," zamumlal, mysle si, že dostatečně tiše, ale ač Voldemort postrádal nos a místo něj měl jen hadí štěrbiny, uši měl zřejmě v naprostém pořádku. Zasykl, když se snažil zvednout, ale rána do hlavy jej omámila, proto mu to šlo velmi těžce.

Pán zla se hrozivě napřímil a nepřestávaje na Harryho mířit hůlkou se k němu začal přibližovat. Jeho bosé nohy nevydávaly na podlaze jediný zvuk, pouze rozevlátý hábit tiše šustil jako šupiny hada. Nagini na vyrušení zareagovala podrážděným zasyčením, ve kterém Harry bezpečně poznal výhrůžku ke své osobě.

„Víš, Harry, proč jsem tě dal na starost Luciusovi? Řeknu ti to. Protože je nejlepší v tom, co dělá, a protože tak dostal šanci odčinit fiasko na ministerstvu." Harry mlčel, nevěda, co by na to mohl odpovědět. „Je jeden z nejtrpělivějších a nejpreciznějších Smrtijedů, které mám. Rovnat by se mu v jeho umění mohl jen Severus, ale ten je na to příliš měkký." Zamyšleně si poklepal Bezovou hůlkou na spodním bezkrevném rtu a druhou rukou si pohladil holou hlavu. „Ještě se nestalo, aby udělal chybu. Nechápu, jak je možné, že s tebou selhal." Mávl hůlkou a neviditelný roubík Harrymu zacpal ústa. Dalším mávnutím otevřel dveře. „Pojď sem, Luciusi."

„Můj pane?" Lucius vešel okamžitě a nejistě těkal z Voldemorta na Harryho, který po něm vrhal prosebný pohled, snaže se zvednout, aby se k němu dokázal doplazit. Další mávnutí hůlky jej opět přišpendlilo ke stěně.

„Jsem velmi zklamaný, Luciusi," vysvětlil téměř smutně s pohledem na Harryho. „Myslel jsem, že Bellatrix přehání, když tvrdila, že jsi na chlapce příliš měkký."

„Ujišťuji vás, můj pane, že to je lež. Dejte mi, prosím, jen malou chvilku, zjednám pořádek a ukážu mu, kde je jeho místo," požádal Lucius s prázdným pohledem.

Harry si všiml, že se mu třesou ruce a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že má Smrtijed strach. To zjištění jej ohromilo a znásobil svou snahu se odlepit od stěny a udělat všechno, aby jej ušetřil Voldemortova hněvu, avšak nedokázal se ani pohnout, ani promluvit. Jen vytřeštěnýma očima hleděl, kterak Voldemort sesílá na svého služebníka Cruciatus. Jeho nitro křičelo místo Luciuse, který padl k zemi a sténal bolestí zkroucený do klubíčka. Z očí mu vytryskly slzy, když se z mužových úst vynořily první kapičky krve. Přál si osvobodit se, zaškrtit Temného pána klidně vlastníma rukama nebo si s Luciusem vyměnit místo, ale byl pouze nucen přihlížet mučení svého mučitele. Byl to krutý paradox, vidět ho, jak je s ním zacházeno, přesto k němu pocítil nekonečný obdiv, neboť nekřičel, ačkoliv bolest musela být obrovská.

„Prosím, už dost," zakvílel Harry ve chvíli, kdy ucítil, že roubík i neviditelná pouta zmizela. Okamžitě se začal hrnout k Luciusovi, který po ukončení kletby lapal po dechu a kašlal krev z prokousnutého rtu. „Řeknu ti všechno, jen ho nech být!" Vzal hlavu Smrtijeda a položil si ji na svá stehna, když k němu poklekl. Lucius nebyl schopen vstát a z ochraptělého hrdla vyloudit jediné slovo. Pohlédl chlapci do očí a toho zasáhlo, co v nich uviděl. „Omlouvám se, pane," špitl a něžně mu odhrnul zpocené vlasy z čela.

„To jsem vážně nečekal," poznamenal Voldemort překvapeně a v jeho slovech bylo znát jisté pobavení. „Neříkej mi, Harry, že ses do něj zamiloval."

Harry polkl, a aniž by opustil Luciusův pohled, odpověděl nakřápnutým hlasem: „Tomu nemůžeš rozumět."

„Výjimečně s tebou souhlasím, Harry," podotkl suše Voldemort a v hlase se mu ozvalo pohrdání. „Opravdu nikdy nepochopím slabost, která vás všechny nakonec bude stát život."

„Zapomínáš, že právě láska mě před tebou zachránila," poznamenal chlapec tiše a opatrně otřel krev kapající z Luciusovy brady. Smrtijed se snažil vstát, ale stále se mu to příliš nedařilo, hledět do skelných smaragdů však nepřestal. Harry v jeho pohledu viděl nekonečný příval otázek, ale nemohl mu odpovědět, jen se mu pokusil dát úsměv, ve kterém se mísila láska a prosba o odpuštění.

„A je ta tvá láska natolik silná, aby ochránila Luciuse?" zeptal se se širokým úsměvem, který nevěstil nic dobrého. „Jsi ochoten to vyzkoušet? Já ano. Můžeme to zkoušet klidně stále dokola, dokud ještě na světě bude nějaký člověk, kterého tak vznešeně miluješ. Souhlasíš? Jsi ochoten život lidí vložit do rukou toho slabošského citu?" Krutě se zasmál. „Já ano. Můžeme klidně začít. Luciusi, ty jistě budeš poctěn, když to vyzkoušíme, že ano?"

Lucius v té chvíli nejspíše pocítil nějaký záchvěv odhodlání, protože se konečně dokázal uklidnit natolik, aby se těžkopádně postavil na třesoucí se nohy. Pokud cítil nějaké ponížení z toho, že mu Harry pomohl a musel se o něj opírat, nedal to najevo. Jeho tvář byla prosta všech emocí a oči byly zakaleny prožitou bolestí. Otřel si hřbetem ruky zbytek krve z tváře a nasál do úst poraněný ret, než chraptivě promluvil.

„Jak přikážete, můj pane." Odevzdanost v jeho slovech se do Harryho zabodla hůře než všechna slova, co vyšla z úst Pána zla. „Selhal jsem. Věděl jsem, co mám udělat, ale nedokázal jsem to. Je mi to líto, avšak vím, že lítostí to nelze odčinit. Můj život patří vám."

„Ne, prosím...." Harry vrtěl hlavou, snažil se tak umlčet Luciuse a přesvědčit Voldemorta, aby Smrtijeda ušetřil. Obrátil se na Temného pána. „Udělám cokoliv. Zabij radši mě."

Voldemort se usmál a v rudých očích se mu pobaveně zablesklo. „Myslím, Luciusi, že tvůj život věnuji Harrymu." Lucius nechápavě vzhlédl. „Možná jsem tě podcenil. Tvůj talent mě nepřestává udivovat. Zdá se, že Potter přece jen splní to, co od něj chci, ačkoliv jsem čekal jiný způsob." V té chvíli už zírali zmateně oba dva. „Vrať se k sobě do ložnice. Já si s Potterem promluvím znovu. Pokud bude hodný, dostaneš svého mazlíčka zpět alespoň do doby, než ho zabiji. Pokud ne... připojíš se k němu ve světě mrtvých." Netrpělivým gestem ho propustil. „A teď jdi."

„Jste velmi laskav, můj pane," zašeptal Lucius, pustil Harryho rameno, o nějž se opíral a sehnul se pro hadí hůl, kterou při mučení upustil. Odešel topornou chůzí, aniž by se otočil.

Voldemort se vrátil na svůj pomyslný trůn a tvrdě upřel krvavé zornice na zlomeného chlapce. „Tak spusť, Harry Pottere, a pokud chceš, aby přežil, tak ať to stojí za to." 


	19. 18.kapitola

  
Jako ve snách kráčel za domácím skřítkem po rozlehlých chodbách a podivoval se, že nikoho nepotkal. Ani Bellatrix se nikde neukázala, což ho překvapilo. Očekával, že ve chvíli, kdy je sám, bez Luciuse, by pro ni byl snadný cíl. Jestli ji Voldemort pověřil nějkým úkolem nebo si své šílenství kompenzovala na někom jiném, však netušil a odmítl se nad tím déle pozastavovat. 

S rukou na klice místnosti, do níž ani nepředpokládal, že by někdy vstoupil, se na chvíli zarazil a obava ho přelila jako ledová sprcha. Bál se Luciusovy reakce. Zklamal ho, dostal ho do nepříjemné situace, dopustil, aby jej Voldemort potrestal. Roztřásl se. To vědomí, že udělal přesně vše, co udělat neměl, ho chtělo zabít na místě. Cítil se jako největší bastard na světě. Zklamal nejen jeho, ale i sebe samého. 

Řekl Voldemortovi vše, co chtěl vědět. Znění věštby, co věděl o viteálech, které už zničili, domněnky o ostatních. Uklidňoval se vědomím, že muž s jeho inteligencí by si stejně tyto věci brzy domyslel. Sídlo Fénixova řádu prozradit nemohl, neboť po Brumbálově smrti bylo Fideliovo zaklínadlo obnoveno a strážcem tajemství byl pověřen někdo jiný, o kom nebyl Harry informován. A pak byl povolán domácí skřítek, který jej odvedl zpět za Luciusem, kterému se už nejspíš nedokáže podívat do očí. 

Zklamal ho. Zradil jeho důvěru, alespoň tak mu to připadalo. Vydal muže, jehož miloval, do spárů Voldemorta jen kvůli své prostořekosti. Jako kdyby nemohl mlčet nebo alespoň zachovat jakési zdání zdvořilosti. A v té samé chvíli mu uvědomění, že poprvé pojmenoval náklonnost, kterou k Luciusovi pocítil, nahlas, vyrazilo dech a spustilo slzy z očí. Konečně si to dokázal sám před sebou připustil a litoval, že k tomu muselo dojít až ve chvíli, kdy před ním Lucius ležel na zemi, sténal bolestí a čekal, že zemře. 

Zbytečně si setřel slzy, když zaklepal a tiše vstoupil do luxusní ložnice, které dominovala obrovská černá postel s nebesy a zdobenými sloupky, po nichž se vinuli stříbrní hadi. Podlaha pokryta tmavě zeleným plyšovým kobercem dodávala místnosti na útulnosti a malé skříňky po obvodu byly stejně jako lůžko vyrobeny z černého lesklého dřeva. Různé drobnosti a fotografie na nich naznačovaly, že ještě nedávno zde udávala tón místnosti žena. Tmavé dveře vedle postele vedly zřejmě do soukromé koupelny a u pravé zdi mezi dvěma širokými okny zval na balkon otevřený prosklený vstup. Bělostné záclony povlávaly ve větříku zvenčí a nápadně kontrastovaly s tmavě zelenými závěsy opatřenými stříbrnými stuhami na sepnutí. 

Srdce cítil až v krku, když se tam přibližoval a knedlík vytvořený v hrdle mu znemožňoval polykání. Slzy mu z očí stékaly po tvářích a už se je ani nesnažil stírat. Žaludek měl sevřený v chladné pěsti a na chvíli zatoužil, aby ho Voldemort po svém výslechu zabil. Lucius stál zády k němu pouze v kalhotách a v košili, svou zdobenou hůl neměl. Ruce opíral o kamenné zábradlí a vánek si pohrával s jeho rozpuštěnými vlasy. Nepohnul se, když Harry vešel za ním na malou podestu, na kterou se vměstnal akorát tak stolek a dvě židle. Chlapec se domníval, že zde nejspíše Malfoyovi mohli snídat za teplých rán, případně popíjet odpolední čaj a pojídat sušenky. Tyto představy však velmi rychle vzaly za své, když mu padl pohled na bílé klouby svírající kámen.

Zlomeně se svezl na zem, objímaje Luciusovo stehno. Opřel se o něj tváří a zavřel oči. Vanilková vůně byla zřetelnější - domyslel si, že se Smrtijed vykoupal - a přinášela mu uklidnění alespoň takové, že dokázal promluvit, přestože stažené hrdlo proti tomu hlasitě protestovalo. Chraptivý hlas jej zaskočil.

„Potrestejte mě, pane. Zklamal jsem vás." Zatínal prsty do látky jeho černých kalhot a smáčel ji slzami. Lucius nevykázal žádnou reakci, pouze stál a díval se před sebe, aniž by pohnul nějakým svalem. Jediný pohyb uskutečňovala oční víčka, když se sem tam spustila dolů při pomalém mrknutí.

„Je mi to strašně líto, pane. Nechtěl jsem, aby vám ublížil. Skutečně jsem chtěl být hodný. Nevím, co mě to popadlo. Věřte mi," zaprosil mezi jednotlivými vzlyky. Ten tichý chlad jej zabíjel. Jestli si dříve myslel, že vzteklý Smrtijed je to nejhorší, co jej může v životě potkat, v této chvíli zjistil, jak šeredně se mýlil. Nemusel ani vidět zklamání v těch stříbřitých očích, které měnily barvu od nejsvětlejší stříbrné až po nejtmavší ocel podle nálady, aby věděl, že ho tam má vepsané. Ničilo ho, že nereagoval, rvalo mu to duši na cáry.

„Nedokázal jsem se udržet, byl jsem drzý a vylétlo to ze mě, aniž bych si to přál. Vědomě bych vám nikdy neublížil, pane. Myslel jsem, že bude mučit mě," pokračoval ve svém vysvětlování a Lucius dále mlčky snášel, že se Harry zoufale tiskne k jeho noze. Chlapec se rozplakal naplno, sotva popadal dech, neboť to ledové napětí nedokázal snášet. Bolest, již cítil při jeho mučení, se nemohla rovnat té spalující agónii, která mu trhala srdce. Každé nepromluvené slovo, každý tichý nádech, každá srdeční ozva se do jeho těla zabodávala s krutou přesností a znemožňovala plicím naplnit svou kapacitu.

„Pane, prosím, mluvte," zašeptal zlomeně. „Křičte, mučte mě, zabijte mě, shoďte mě z balkonu, ale, prosím, něco udělejte. Vím, že jsem vás zklamal a příšerně naštval. Uvědomuju si, že mě musíte potrestat. Zasloužím si to. Ale dejte najevo aspoň něco. Prosím, pane." Otřel se o jeho stehno tváří, jako se skutečný kocour lísá ke svému pánu. „Prosím..."

Lucius na malý okamžik stáhl čelo a zavřel oči, než si povzdechl a natočil se, aby na Harryho shlížel. Mírně zakolísal, když viděl naprosté zoufalství a čirou oddanost ve smaragdových duhovkách, ale přesto udržel svá ústa semknutá do úzké linky. Kousek vedle jizvičky v koutku se na rtu skvěla rudá ranka od jeho vlastních zubů. Vrhl po chlapci bezvýrazný pohled a ten neochotně stáhl své paže.

„Pojď," řekl tiše a vrátil se do ložnice. Harry klopýtl, jak se rychle snažil dostat na nohy, aby jej mohl následovat a bolestivě sykl, když se jeho koleno setkalo s tvrdou podlahou. To ho však neodradilo a na druhý pokus už dokázal vyrovnat stabilitu, aby jej dostihl. Lucius přešel k posteli a unaveně se posadil. Roztřesenými prsty začal zápolit se svými knoflíčky. „Pomoz mi," zasyčel netrpělivě.

„Jistě, pane," šeptl Harry a klekl si před něj, aby mohl rozepnout košili a odhalit tak namodralé tělo před sebou. Zhrozeně zalapal po dechu a další slzy mu rozmazaly pohled. „P-pane, co mám udělat? Kde máte lektvary? Koho mám zavolat?" 

Větší zoufalost už cítít nemohl, měl dojem, že každou chvíli musí vybuchnout. Zíral na to zmlácené tělo a přál si na místě zemřít. Byla to jeho vina. To kvůli němu musel Smrtijed cítit nepředstavitelnou bolest a nedokázal pochopit, že ji zvládá s tak neskutečnou grácií. Nebýt modřin na těle a třasu rukou, nikdo by nezjistil, že byl před krátkou dobou krutě mučen.

„Už jsi udělal dost," odbyl ho, když chlapec odložil košili na čelo postele a s prosebným výrazem se k němu vrátil.

„Je mi to líto, pane," vzlykl znovu. 

„Svlékni si košili." Harry sice nerozuměl příkazu, ale bez ptaní jej začal plnit. 

„Ano, pane," hlesl a překvapeně pozoroval, jak se Smrtijed posunul a překryl pokrývkou, načež ukázal na místo vedle sebe. Harry jej zmateně poslechl. Vůbec ho nechápal, ale nedovolil si jedinou otázku. Byl tak rozčarovaný z jeho reakce, že mu i slzy přestaly téct.

Muž sáhl na noční stolek vedle pelesti a sebral z ní hůlku. Zamumlal nějaká kouzla, které chlapec nezaslechl, ale domyslel si, že to měla být zaklínadla nedovolující nikomu bez vyzvání vejít dovnitř. Poté hůlku znovu odložil a položil se do polštářů. Díval se nad sebe, když promluvil.

„Nerozumím ti," přiznal tiše a sepjal ruce, které se stále nepřestávaly třást, na břiše. „Nechápu tvé reakce. A nechci žádné vysvětlení," dodal, když viděl, jak se Harry nadechuje k odpovědi. „Obávám se, že jsem příliš rozrušený, než abych ho dokázal pochopit." Otočil hlavu k chlapci a jeho výraz změkl, až se zdálo, že je v něm usídlena prosba. „Jednu věc bych teď však ocenil."

„Jakou, pane?" zeptal se potichu.

„Byl bych... velmi... potěšen, kdybys mi, alespoň pro tuto chvíli, říkal jménem. Dokázal bys to pro mě udělat, Harry?" 

„Co prosím?" vydechl šokovaně. Lucius mu řekl jménem a to samé chtěl po něm. Situace už nemohla být více bizarní.

„Je mi zima. Buď užitečný a zahřej mě." Naznačil mu, aby se přitiskl zády k jeho hrudi, a když to chlapec udělal, ovinul okolo jeho pasu jednu paži, jako kdyby chtěl načerpat teplo z druhého těla. 

„Pane, já -"

„Harry, byl jsem Smrtijed dávno předtím, než ses narodil. Občas je to poněkud únavné," zamumlal hořce do jeho zátylku. „Já jsem teď velmi unavený a chci se vyspat. Uvítal bych, kdybych po tom všem mohl jít jednou spát jako Lucius, ne jako služebník Pána zla." 

V jeho hlase Harry uslyšel tak zřetelnou beznaděj, že ho zachvátila touha ho ukonejšit. Nejraději by si s ním vyměnil místo a objímaj jej, ale nedovolil si to. Místo toho váhavě našel jeho dlaň, se kterou propletl prsty a smutný úsměv ozdobil jeho tvář. 

„Cokoliv... pa - Luciusi."


	20. 19. kapitola

Ucítil na svém zátylku úsměv a ten jeho se díky tomu rozšířil. Zdálo se mu naprosto nepochopitelné, že jej Smrtijed nepotrestal, namísto toho jej vzal do své postele, objímal ho a dovolil mu něco tak důvěrného, jako bylo použití jeho jména. Nikdy dříve si neuvědomoval, jak příjemně se vyslovuje. Měl tendenci ho šeptem zopakovat, ale protože vnímal, jak se Luciusův dech pomalu zklidňuje, zůstal tiše jako pěna.

Poznal, že usnul ve chvíli, kdy zvláčněl a pevný stisk jeho prstů se zmírnil. Neodvažoval se ani hnout, aby jej neprobudil, i když vlastní poloha byla nanejvýš nepohodlná. Byl rozhodnut ji snést a zůstat bez hnutí až do Luciusova probuzení, ačkoliv by mnohem radši ležel proti němu a pozoroval jeho uvolněnou tvář během spánku.

Pravidelné oddechování, teplo druhého těla a stres z prožitých událostí jej pomalu ukolébaly do spánku, i když bylo teprve odpoledne. Ve snu se mu zjevily Bradavice. Už jen pohled na ně vypadal pochmurně, neviděl žádné světlo v oknech, na cimbuří hradu nevlály barevné praporce. Zdálo se, jako kdyby byly opuštěné, avšak když se zadíval pozorněji, černé fleky nad nimi, které považoval za mraky, se začaly pohybovat. Jako kdyby se vyplašilo hejno špačků, mraky se rozprskly na desítky menších flíčků poletujících stále blíže k hradu. Zachvátila ho hrůza, když si uvědomil, že to jsou mozkomorové. A v té samé chvíli ho zachvátila ostrá bolest a s výkřikem se prudce posadil.

Srdce mu zběsile bušilo a měl dojem, že se pozvrací. Držel se za pulzující čelo a zalykal se nedostatkem vzduchu. Byl vyděšený tak, že sotva dýchal. Rychlým pohledem zjistil, že je v místnosti sám a venku se začíná stmívat. Netušil, jak dlouho spal, ale cítil se malátný a rozbitý, když toporně slezl z postele a vydal se do koupelny, aby se opláchl ledovou vodou. V té samé vteřině se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle.

Lucius! Ze sna poznal, že je Voldemort velmi nahněvaný a že cílem jeho hněvu jsou Bradavice. Poodkryl mu svou mysl poprvé od chvíle, kdy se ocitl v zajetí. Usoudil, že musí být skutečně mimořádně naštvaný, pokud nedokázal udržet své emoce na uzdě. A domyslel si, že Lucius musel jít za ním a pocítil strach, že mu Pán zla ublíží.

Jako ve snách se dopotácel zpět do ložnice a s třesoucíma rukama přemohl utíkající knoflíčky košile, kterou si oblékl. Netušil, co má dělat; cítil, jak se jeho hrdlo stahuje neviditelnou smyčkou a začínal se téměř dusit. Obava o život Smrtijeda obalila Harryho srdce ledovým stiskem a začala se o něj pokoušet panika. Horečně těkal po místnosti, hledaje cokoliv, co by mu odvedlo pozornost od záchvatu, o němž věděl, že přichází, až si na jedné ze skříněk všiml dokonale známé lahvičky. Dvěma skoky byl u ní a rychle vypil celý její obsah, pociťuje nekonečný vděk k muži, jenž jako kdyby předvídal Harryho hrůzu, mu zde ponechal uklidňující lektvar.

Tekutina v okamžiku zalila jeho rozbouřené nitro teplem, které ho počalo uklidňovat. Nekonečná úleva z možnosti se konečně volně nadechnout jej svezla k zemi a opřela ho o čelo postele. Zhluboka hltal vzduch do plic, bořil prsty do vlasů, otíral si zpocené čelo. Pohlédl na prázdnou lahvičku a srdce se mu zatetelilo. Lucius nezapomněl na jeho svíravý strach, nechal mu tu záchranné lano, po němž se lačně natáhl.

Když nad tím přemýšlel, Smrtijed mu často dával nějakým způsobem najevo jakousi zvrácenou náklonnost, ať už to byly polibky, plyšová deka na spaní, něžné pohlazení ve chvílích, kdy to nejméně čekal, pochvalné úsměvy, když byl spokojen nebo lektvar na potlačení panické úzkosti. A dnešek úplně vygradoval prosbou – nedalo se to považovat za příkaz ani žádost –, aby ho oslovil jménem.

„Lucius," zašeptal a spokojeně zvuk toho jména poslouchal. „Lucius, Lucius, Lucius..."

Na moment se zatvářil zasněně, ale pak se jeho výraz opět změnil do směsice smutku a uvažování. Lucius mu dával najevo náklonnost, i když ho u toho surově mučil. Stále nechápal, jak se i přes ty hrůzné věci do svého trapitele dokázal zamilovat, ale zjistil, že mu na tom vlastně nezáleží. Podstatné bylo, že se to stalo. A o to víc jej užíralo, že se mu za jeho milé chování, jímž ho dnes zahrnul, a za všechny dárky, které od něj dostal, odvděčil mučením.

Nejradši by se za to potrestal sám. Čekal, že ho Lucius za neuposlechnutí a za to, že dostal trest on sám, přinejmenším přizabije, ale on ho místo toho objímal ve spánku, odešel, aniž by ho vzbudil, a ještě mu zde nechal lektvar. Zavrtěl hlavou, neboť ho napadla hříšná myšlenka, že je Smrtijed opravdu vyšinutý cvok, ale rychle ji zaplašil.

Ano, muž byl zcela jistě šílený, ale cvok rozhodně nebyl. Naopak, vynikal děsivou inteligencí, chladnou kalkulací a mrazivou trpělivostí. Jestli byl někdo cvok, tak to byla Bellatrix. Ale Luciusovo šílenství nepramenilo ze stejného zdroje jako to ženino. Luciuse stvořil Voldemort, kdežto Bella jen dostala možnost rozvést svou přirozenou touhu po krvi.

Prudce se otočil, když uslyšel otevírání dveří a srdce mu poskočilo. Lucius vstoupil dovnitř s chladným výrazem a Harrymu se nezdál ještě impozantnější než v této chvíli. Černé kalhoty a temně fialový vyšívaný rolák doplnil dlouhou černou koženou vestou, jež se šepotem klouzala po podlaze za ním. Dlouhé vlasy měl rozprostřené na zádech a celý aristokratický vzhled završil svou zdobenou vycházkovou holí s hadí hlavou.

Polkl a vyškrábal se na nohy, sleduje výraz Smrtijedova obličeje a v hrudi se mu rozlilo neuvěřitelné teplo, když se na něj usmál. Ve stříbrných očích se rozhořelo obrovské množství emocí, jež Harry nepoznal, ale přesto cítil, že jsou všechny veskrze kladné. Ústa se mu rozšířila do úlevného úsměvu, a když muž beze slova roztáhl paže, vděčně se schoulil v jeho náruči a obtočil kolem štíhlého pasu své ruce.

„Luciusi... Pane..." zašeptal do jeho ramene, nevěda, jaké oslovení použít, „jste v pořádku... Bál jsem se o vás." Automaticky se přitiskl blíže, když ho Lucius pevněji sevřel. „Děkuji za lektvar. Zpanikařil jsem –"

„Myslel jsem si to," zarazil ho, naposledy pohladil Harryho záda a pak se odtáhl. Dvěma prsty zvedl jeho bradu a upřel na něj pohled. Emoce se ztrácely a opět v očích zůstal jen ocelový chlad.

„Pane? Děje se něco?" Tentokrát si byl správným oslovením jist. V té chvíli už na něj nehleděl Lucius, nýbrž Smrtijed.

„Teď mě pozorně poslouchej, kocourku. Je to velmi důležité. Nedopustím, abys mě opět dostal do situace jako před pár hodinami." Hlas měl téměř mrazivý a chlapec se roztřásl.

„Pane, já vážně nechtěl," zakňoural prosebně.

„Chtěl nebo ne, zkrátka se to už nestane," zavrčel a druhou rukou jej chytil za vlasy na zátylku. „Teď buď zticha a napni uši."

„Ano, pane." Ten tón bolel. Ačkoliv počítal s tím, že se vše zase vrátí do stejných kolejí, přesto ho to zasáhlo nepřipraveného.

„Odcházíme do Bradavic," oznámil mu suše. „Ty se ode mě nehneš na krok. S nikým nebudeš mluvit, budeš mít skloněnou hlavu a budeš mne poslouchat na slovo. Jediná výjimka je Pán zla nebo když ti to dovolím. Je ti to jasné?" Silně zatáhl za vlasy, až tím mladíkovu hlavu zvrátil do záklonu.

„Ano, pane," sykl a cítil, jak ho zaštípaly slzy.

Pustil ho a poodstoupil, Harry ruce, jimiž dosud držel Luciuse kolem pasu, automaticky vystřelil k týlu, kde si mnul bolavé místo. „Obleč si to a nastav ruce."

Harry si navlékl tmavou bundu a poslušně natáhl paže před sebe. Vzápětí se mu okolo zápěstí utáhla dobře známá pouta. Srdce se mu nekontrolovaně rozbušilo, ale neodvážil se vznést jakoukoliv námitku. Lucius byl skutečně pryč, uvědomil si posmutněle, ale byl rozhodnut udělat cokoliv, co po něm bude chtít. A spoutané ruce nebyly tak zlé, stále nevisel na řetězu. A bude s ním. To by se mělo dát přežít. Jen mu vrtalo hlavou, proč jdou do Bradavic, ale pochopil, že to muselo být něco ve spojitosti se snem, jenž ho před chvíli probudil.

Lucius odložil hadí hůl, z rukojeti s tichým cvaknutím vysvobodil hůlku a zastrčil si ji za opasek. Upřel na chlapce zamyšlený výraz. „Rozuměl jsi všemu? Nic víc, než abys mě poslouchal a zůstal se mnou, nechci. Dokážeš to? Zvládneš mě poslechnout a nedostat do problémů?" Při svých otázkách se k němu přiblížil, silně stiskl jeho ramena a přiblížil své rty k jeho uchu. „Budeš můj hodný kocourek?"

„Slibuji, pane," odpověděl zastřeně a zasténal, když ho Lucius hladově políbil.

„Tak pojďme," zavelel a vykročil, očekávaje, že jej bude chlapec následovat.


	21. 20. kapitola

Následoval jeho ostrou chůzi skrze nekonečné chodby Malfoy Manor a podivoval se, jaké je zde nepřirozené ticho. Prázdným sídlem se nesly jen ozvěny jejich kroků a šumění pochodní, které se rozsvěcovaly a opět zhasínaly, jak okolo nich procházeli. Cítil se děsivě prázdný a rozporuplný. Měl by cítit strach nebo nervozitu, neboť netušil, proč míří zrovna do školy čar a kouzel, nadto když stále na svém čele vnímal ozvěnu Voldemorotova vzteku, ale více jej trápila změna Luciusova chování.

Ty stříbřité oči plné jiskřiček a přetékající Merlinvíjakými emocemi jej málem srazily na kolena, ale zůstaly tak žalostně krátkou dobu, než aby mohl rozklíčovat alespoň některou z nich. Tak moc toužil po tom, aby mu je ukázal znovu, že měl dojem, že ho to roztrhá. Ten chlad, který z nich později čišel, byl obrátkou o sto osmdesát stupňů a zalil ho ledovým vodopádem. Znovu ho fascinovalo, jak rychle dokáže měnit Smrtijed své nálady; byl schopen vystřídat vztek za hravost během jediného úderu srdce a stejně tak náklonnost za mrazivý nezájem. Bylo to děsivé, zároveň to však chlapce neuvěřitelně přitahovalo.

Zatoužil, aby jej chytil za ruku, stejně jako když ho vedl za Voldemortem. Ten okamžik, kdy ho pak objal a něžně se svými vláčnými rty otřel o jeho ústa, se zdál vzdálený několik let, stěží dokázal uvěřit, že od něj uplynulo sotva pár hodin. Přál si ten čas vrátit, znovu jít za Voldemortem, chovat se zdvořile a Luciuse potěšit. Zabránit jeho mučení a užít si dobrou náladu, kterou mu přes den prokazoval. Bez obraceče času však běh dějin nešlo změnit, proto jen kráčel dál, sem tam popobíhaje, aby dlouhým krokům svého pána stačil.

Proč bylo panství naprosto tiché zjistil vzápětí, co se s ním Lucius přemístil ze zahrady. Na vyvýšené mýtině stály desítky Smrtijedů a lapků s Voldemortem v čele a téměř všichni sborově zalapali po dechu, když ho zahlédli. Lucius je zpražil pohledem, bolestivě zaťal nehty do Harryho ramene, nutě ho tak sklonit hlavu, a poté se s ním zařadil na okraj řady. Chlapec se bez odporu nechal odvést a samotného ho překvapil mírný úsměv, neboť ho Smrtijed přitáhl zády k sobě a volně položil ruce na jeho ramena.

Cítil na svých zádech tlukot Luciusova srdce a jeho se tím uklidňovalo. Známá vanilková vůně mu zastřela mysl a oblažila smysly. Vděčně se o něj opřel a s uspokojením zaznamenal, že muž nic nenamítá. Vnímal nekonečné množství očí, jež ho propalovaly pohledem, ale nevšímal si toho. Středobodem jeho žití se stal Lucius a nebýt jeho, zřejmě by nedokázal stát mezi tolika nepřáteli klidně.

Netušil, na co Voldemort čeká, když pozoroval černé tečky nad tmavým hradem. Snášela se noc, ale mozkomorové byli zřetelně vidět, jako kdyby stahovali černotu do sebe a okolo nich tak plula světlejší záře. Nějakou chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že jedna tečka nabývá na objemu a přibližuje se, nechávajíc za sebou kouřový ocas jako jakási temná kometa, než se zvětšila natolik, aby se z ní přímo před jeho zrakem objevil Severus Snape.

Na malý okamžik se setkal s onyxovýma očima postrádajícíma jakýkoliv výraz a nenávist, kterou pociťoval vůči současnému řediteli Bradavic jej udeřila jako tlaková vlna. Zaťal čelist a pohrdavě mu pohled oplácel, cítě, jak jedna Luciusova ruka tvrdě svírá jeho rameno. Zhluboka dýchal, aby dokázal stát nehnutě a sotva si všiml, že Snape kývl Luciusovi na pozdrav. Jedna ruka opustila jeho rameno, a když mistr lektvarů očima přelétl dav, vyhledávaje Temného pána, a vykročil vedle nich za ním, uslyšel cinknutí něčeho skleněného o prsten na Luciusově prstu. Vzápětí již byl opět držen oběma pažemi a uvažoval, zda se mu to pouze nezdálo. Mírně se pootočili a měli tak výhled na Snapea, jenž akorát přistoupil se svým vlajícím hábitem k Pánu zla a mírně se uklonil.

„Můj pane," řekl Snape mdlým hlasem, „do školy opravdu vnikli Weasley s Grangerovou a zdá se, že zburcovali celý hrad. V tuto chvíli je na místě již většina členů Fénixova řádu a přicházejí bystrozorové." Lehce sklonil hlavu, jako kdyby nemohl snést krvavě rudé zornice, jež se na něj pronikavě upíraly. „Alecta a Amycus byli zneškodněni Minervou McGonagallovou. Myslel jsem, že než abych se nechal zabít přesilou, budou vám užitečnější informace a má pomoc zde, můj pane."

„Nikdy se nepoučí," zasyčel Voldemort s vrtěním holé hlavy a gestem Snapea propustil. Zařadil se mezi ostatní, aniž by na kohokoliv jen pohlédl. „Drazí Smrtijedi, a další mí věrní," otočil se k hordě lidí za sebou, mezi nimiž se sem tam objevovaly i ne zcela lidské rysy, „vím, že jste nedočkaví, ale pravidla slušného vychování nám velí, abychom jim nabídli možnost se vzdát." Nikdo se neodvážil nijak zareagovat, mýtinou se nesl jen vítr, který pohazoval listí a vířil prach v šumění stromů Zapovězeného lesa. Voldemort se ušklíbl. „My přece nechceme, aby nás někdo nařkl ze špatného vychování, že ne?" zasmál se a v očích se mu zablesklo. V řadách jeho přívrženců se ozval nucený smích, v němž vynikal divoký hlas Bellatrix, která jako kdyby jediná pochopila vtip svého pána.

Temný pán se v okamžení otočil k hradu, a aniž by použil jakékoliv viditelné kouzlo, jeho hlas se nesl přes školní pozemky a rezonoval v okolí. Harry měl dojem, že síla toho hlasu roztrhá jeho mozek na kousky, v jizvě cítil palčivou bolest a jen díky silným pažím Luciuse neupadl na zem. Smrtijed jej chytil kolem pasu, nutě ho tak zůstat stát a bez mrknutí oka snášel Harryho nehty, které se mu zaryly do hřbetů dlaní. Něco mu rychle šeptal do ucha, a ačkoliv Harry přes Voldemortův hlas otřásající se v jeho hlavě nerozuměl ani slovo, přimkl se k tomu šepotu, jako kdyby na něm závisel jeho život.

„Harry Potter byl zajat a je v mé moci," promlouval Voldemort, zatímco bosýma nohama rozhrnoval spadané jehličí a tlející listí na mýtině a za ním plul had ve vyčarované ochranné bublině. „Vím, že někteří z vás si přejí bojovat. Někteří z vás si jistě myslí, že bojovat je moudré. Neuznávám plýtvání kouzelnickou krví. Vydejte mi Bradavice a vaše životy budou zachovány. Vzdejte se, přidejte se ke mně a spolu nastolíme novou éru kouzelníků a kouzelnic." Na chvíli se odmlčel a nastalé ticho znělo ještě hrozivěji než jeho hlas. S nádechem pokračoval. „Vzdejte se a život Harryho Pottera zůstane zachován. Máte na to hodinu."

Harry povolil zaťaté nehty a pohladil místa, kde se v bezchybné pokožce skvěly rudé půlměsíce. „Omlouvám se, pane," šeptl a spíše cítil, než by viděl, jak Lucius kývl hlavou, povolil stisk a opět vrátil ruce na jeho ramena.

Uvažoval, že Voldemort musel zešílet. Snad si opravdu nemyslel, že se vzdají jen proto, aby ho nenechali zemřít? Všichni velmi dobře věděli, co by znamenal život pod jeho krutovládou, ostatně naznačeno to již bylo, když převzal ministerstvo kouzel do svých rukou. Propaganda honu na mudlovské šmejdy a popotahování kouzelníků s poloviční krví se staly hlavním bodem jeho programu. Pomyslel si, že nikdo s průměrnou inteligencí mu přece nemohl vyhovět. A v tu chvíli jeho srdce spadlo do kalhot. Zrovna za nimi byla horda velice inteligentních kouzelníků, jež se jeho slovy nechala zlákat na svou stranu.

„Co myslíš, Harry," zapředl Voldemort a pobaveně na něj pohlédl, „co myslíš, že tví přátelé udělají?"

„Budou bojovat," odvětil a hrdě zdvihl hlavu, nevšímaje si hrubého stisku Smrtijeda. V pohledu však bylo více hrdosti, než jakou skutečně cítil. Místo neochvějné víry v úsudek lidí uvnitř hradu musel začít doufat, že se nenechají strhnout.

„Jsi si tím tak jistý?" zeptal se Voldemort a upřel na něj krvavé zornice, dávaje gestem Luciusovi najevo, aby chlapce nechal volně mluvit.

„A-ano," odpověděl s menším zaváháním. „Rozhodně se nevzdají jen proto, abys mě nezabil, Tome."

„Ty drzý spratku!" vřískla Bellatrix a hnala se k nim. „Můj pane, dovolte, abych ho naučila úctě, když to Lucius nezvládl," zaprosila s divokým leskem v očích a div se k Voldemortovi nezačala lísat jako mrouskavá kočka.

„Zmlkni, Bello," usadil ji Pán zla ostře a zvedl ruku. „Vrať se na místo. Potter dostal povolení mluvit."

„Jak přikazujete, můj pane, omlouvám se," fňukla a zatvářila se, jako kdyby ji uhodil.

Voldemort stále zíral na Harryho a jeho ústa se zformovala v ďábelský úsměv přes půl obličeje. „Uvidíme." Obrátil se k ostatním a pobaveně mlaskl jazykem. „Harry Potter si myslí, že budeme bojovat. Připravte se, přátelé."

Hodina, během které mohli sledovat, jak se Bradavice balí do průsvitné namodralé kopule vytvořené z obranných kouzel, uběhla příliš rychle. Harry na ně byl hrdý. Věděl, že této noci zemře, ale i přes strach, jenž mu svazoval útroby, pocítil neuvěřitelnou pýchu nad všemi lidmi, co byli uvnitř hradu. Zalila ho beznaděj, protože bez hůlky, se spoutanýma rukama a pod neustálým dohledem Luciuse nemohl svým přátelům pomoci, ale zároveň věřil, že to zvládnou. Denní věštec jej mohl nazývat Vyvoleným, ale jeden člověk přece nemohl změnit běh světa. Přesvědčení bylo to, co pohánělo Světlou stranu bojovat proti Temnotě, jíž sliboval Voldemort.

Pán zla téměř smutně sklonil hlavu, než jí znechuceně zavrtěl a narovnal se. „Začněte."


	22. 21. kapitola

Světelné body kouzel vyslaných Smrtijedy zasahovaly ochrannou kopuli, aniž by měly nějaký efekt. Neškodně se do ní vpily a zmizely. Ve vzduchu byla cítit frustrace a vztek, Smrtijedi se rozprostřeli po celé mýtině a znovu a znovu útočili na chráněný hrad. Voldemort netrpělivě přecházel sem tam s pohledem upřeným na Bradavice a jeho pohled připomínal divoce rozzuřeného býka.

Lucius jednou rukou vysílal zaklínadla spolu s ostatními, druhou držel Harryho za předloktí a pomalu se s ním sunul na stranu. Nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost, kromě Snapea, jenž se posouval společně s nimi, načež se setkal s aristokratovým pohledem, mávl hůlkou a okolo chlapce a Smrtijeda se vztyčila diskrétní bariéra.

„Harry, dobře mě poslouchej," řekl Lucius naléhavým hlasem a přitáhl ho k sobě, chytaje jeho obličej do dlaní. „Nemáme dost času."

„Pane?" zmateně vydechl a zapotácel se pod jeho pohledem. To, čím přetékaly stříbrné oči ještě před několika hodinami, bylo nahrazeno divokým plamenem tak silné náklonnosti, že měl dojem, že musel zešílet.

Lucius mu do kapsy strčil lahvičku. „Odnes to k myslánce. Heslo je Brumbál."

„Co prosím?" zašeptal a ohromeně sledoval, jak Lucius přikládá hůlku k jeho poutům a ty s prásknutím padají do mokré trávy. V hlavě mu začalo blikat varovné světlo, když mu docházelo, co druhý muž plánuje.

„Musíš," naléhal Lucius a ještě jednou sáhl do vlastní kapsy. „Toto je tvé," vytáhl složený neviditelný plášť, „vzal jsem ho z kabelky té holky. Obleč si ho a běž."

„Ne," vyhrkl a roztřásl se, mačkaje lehkou látku křečovitě mezi prsty. „Neopustím vás!"

Lucius si opřel čelo o jeho hlavu a zabořil prsty do nepoddajných vlasů. „Kocourku," zachraptěl, „říkal jsi, že pro mě uděláš cokoliv. Byla to lež?"

„Ne, to byla pravda, ale tohle po mně nemůžete –"

Zatahal ho za vlasy. „Harry, na toto není čas. Severus iluzi dlouho neudrží. Musíš zanést vzpomínky k myslánce."

„Nemůžu vás opustit," vzlykl Harry, rukama ovinul jeho pas a rozplakal se.

Lucius se naklonil k jeho uchu a snažil se jej přesvědčit. „Harry, jsi naše jediná naděje. Běž. Neotáčej se, nepleť se do boje. Běž rovnou do ředitelny. Bariéra za chvíli padne."

„Zabije vás. Nemůžu –" vypískl zoufale a zkřivil čelo nesouhlasem.

Jen to pomyšlení, že by měl utéci, ho téměř ochromilo. Věděl, že pokud uteče, Lucius zůstane Voldemortovi napospas. Raději by zemřel sám. Ani se nepozastavil nad tím, že Smrtijed svého pána zrazuje, celá situace byla natolik přitažená za vlasy, že byl schopen vnímat jen hrůzu z představy Luciusova trestu.

Muž mu zastrčil svou hůlku do kapsy a silně jej objal. „Ti lidé tě potřebují." Odtáhl se a pohlédl mu pevně do očí. „Harry, Pán zla je zabije. Všechny do jednoho. Musíš mě omráčit a jít."

„Ale – vy – já..." koktal mezi jednotlivými vzlyky, neschopen souvislé věty.

„Jsem si vědom rizika. Budu v pořádku. No tak, jdi už," pobízel ho netrpělivě. „Udělej to pro mě, kocourku. Potěš mě." Zamračil se. „Nechtěj, abych tě k tomu donutil."

„Slibte mi, že přežijete," prosil s rukama křečovitě zaťatýma do drahého hábitu.

Lucius se rychle ohlédl po Snapeovi, který něco zagestikuloval. „Slibuji. Jdi už, než bude pozdě." Vytrhl mu plášť z rukou a rozprostřel mu jej na ramena. Něžně ho pohladil po tváři. „Jdi."

„Miluji vás," zašeptal a vzal do ruky hůlku, hledě oddaně do šedých očí, které po tom prohlášení změkly.

„Proč mi to ztěžuješ?" zamumlal tiše a vtiskl chlapci jemný polibek na rty. „Prosím. Máš poslední možnost."

Chlapec se nechal bez odporu odstrčit a srdce mu krvácelo při pohledu na chladnou tvář zjemnělou úsměvem. Neochotně si navlékl plášť přes hlavu a naposledy pohlédl do očí, ve kterých konečně poznal alespoň nějakou emoci. Tu nejdůležitější. Hlasitě vzlykl. Lucius mírně přikývl.

„Mdloby na tebe," zašeptal a sledoval, jak bezvládné tělo Smrtijeda padá k zemi a dlouhé platinové vlasy se kolem něj rozvinuly jako vějíř. „Miluji tě, Luciusi." Otočil se ve stejné chvíli, co Voldemort dokončil své kouzlo, bariéra padla a Snape vykročil směrem k muži na zemi.

***

Příliš si nevzpomínal, jak se k ředitelně dostal. V hlavě mu hučelo a cítil, jak Voldemort běsní. V první chvíli se chtěl otočit a běžet zpět, ale na poslední chvíli se rozmyslel a pokračoval v původním směru. Uvědomoval si, že to, co pro něj Lucius udělal, bylo neskutečně statečné a kdyby se vrátil, bylo by to především naprosto zbytečné. Celou duší se upínal k víře, že to přežije. Musel, jinak by se zbláznil. Co ho však zaráželo, byla Snapeova intervence s jeho útěkem. Zdálo se, že jim pomáhá, ale za Merlina ho nenapadal jediný důvod, proč by to měl dělat. Nenáviděli se od prvního dne, co se potkali. Snape byl navíc zrádce a vrah Brumbála. Srdce se mu sevřelo, když mu před očima vytanula vzpomínka, kterak starý čaroděj padá z Astronomické věže. Potřásl hlavou. V tento den nic nedávalo smysl.

K hradu postupoval rychle, vyhýbal se ostatním kouzelníkům, kteří se nahrnuli na nechráněné pozemky, občas někoho smetl kletbou a opatrně přeskakoval sutiny z původně krásného kamenného nádvoří. Všude okolo létaly barevné paprsky, inkantace zaklínadel a nadávky protínaly vzduch stejně jako výkřiky, když se kletba trefila do svého cíle. Prostorem se vznášel kovový pach krve a přes mračna prachu byla ztížená viditelnost.

Ve škole se bojovalo taktéž, horečně se rozhlížel, zda někde neuvidí Rona s Hermionou – pokud Snape mluvil pravdu, museli někde být –, ale nezahlédl je a ostatním spolužákům se odhalit zatím neodvážil. Musel splnit Luciusovu žádost a najít myslánku – upínal se na ten úkol jako na záchranný bod, proto co nejrychleji postupoval a dával pozor, aby do někoho nevrazil.

Málem uklouzl po stříbrné průsvitné kouli a musel se uchechtnout. Profesorka Trelawneyová házela jednu věšteckou kouli za druhou směrem po Šedohřbetovi a Harry si pomyslel, že se konečně pro ně našlo nějaké pořádné využití. Zamumlal kouzlo a koule začaly vybuchovat ve chvíli, kdy se dotkly vlkodlaka, a s uspokojením pokračoval poté, co se muž svalil na zem v bezvědomí.

Zbytek cesty proběhl, aniž by někoho potkal a s plícemi pálícími z nedostatku vzduchu se zastavil až u kamenného chrliče. „Brumbál," zašeptal a jakmile socha odskočila, vstoupil na točité schody, jež s ním začaly stoupat nahoru do ředitelny.

Cítil podivný neklid, naposledy sem vstoupil těsně po Brumbálově smrti a byl překvapen, jaká změna se udála v kruhové místnosti. Portréty, které visely na stěnách, byly prázdné. Nikdo z bývalých ředitelů a ředitelek v pracovně nezůstal, zřejmě všichni opustili své rámy, aby se mohli pohybovat po hradě a vidět bitvu z lepšího místa. Harry bezradně pohlédl na prázdný rám Brumbálova obrazu, a pak se k němu otočil zády. Myslánku našel uloženou ve stejné skříni jako vždy a opatrně ji přenesl na stůl, kam do ní přelil obsah lahvičky.

Uniknout do cizí hlavy bude jistě úleva, pomyslel si a na moment se zarazil, protože vůbec netušil, o koho vzpomínky se vůbec jedná. Pokrčil ramena. Pozoroval, jak se stříbřité myšlenky zavířily a bez váhání do nich skočil, s pocitem nezodpovědné odevzdanosti, jako by doufal, že tím utiší mučivý žal.

Jako ve snách pozoroval mladého Snapea, kterak tráví čas s Lily, jeho matkou. Viděl několik obrazů z různých období, z nichž nebylo pochyb, že ji Snape miloval. Cítil jeho bolest, když jej odvrhla za nadávku mudlovské šmejdky. Vnímal zoufalství, které z něj čišelo, když klečel před Brumbálem a sliboval cokoliv za ochranu Lilyiny rodiny.

Obrazy se střídaly, ukazujíce mu náhled do duše profesora lektvarů a Harry nebyl překvapen, že on sám je jedním z Voldemortových viteálů, myslel si to už nějakou dobu. Úlevně vydechl poté, co se dozvěděl, že Snape zabil Brumbála na jeho žádost. Následující obraz mu však vyrazil dech.

Ocitl se v honosném sálu Malfoy Manor, uprostřed místnosti stál pod křišťálovým lustrem dlouhý stůl a zřejmě končilo nějaké smrtijedské setkání. Domácí skřítkové uklízeli sklenice od vína a Smrtijedi opouštěli postupně sídlo. Lucius postával u okna a pozoroval ostatní, když k němu Snape přistoupil. Harry si všiml, že má blonďatý muž krví podlité oči, vlasy postrádaly obvyklou úpravu, od koutku úst se mu táhla dlouhá rána a ruce se mu třásly.

Snape počkal, až se místnost vylidní a seslal diskrétní kouzlo. „Pán zla je pryč. Můžeme si promluvit."

„Poslouchám," odpověděl Lucius chladně.

„Je čas vybrat si stranu, Luciusi. Draco se již rozhodl. Ty bys měl udělat to samé."

Lucius přikývl. „Pojď za mnou." Ráznými kroky došli k černým dveřím se stříbrným zdobením na druhém konci sídla. „Jakou stranu si Draco vybral?" zeptal se tiše.

„Světlou. Nemyslím si, že tě to překvapí," odpověděl suše s vytaženým obočím.

„Čekal jsem to," souhlasil Lucius.

„A ty? Co si vybereš? Už nemůžeš mít víc času. Potter je kdovíkde, nemůžeme se na něj spoléhat." Ušklíbl se. „Sice je to arogantní zmetek s průměrnými schopnostmi, ale lidé mu věřili. Pokud se neobjeví, bude potřeba každá hůlka."

„Něco ti ukáži," prohlásil Lucius a propíchl ho očima, než otevřel dveře. Vstoupili do místnosti a Snape zalapal po dechu.

Harry si všiml, že on sám leží na posteli, je ošklivě potlučený, nahé tělo mu hraje všemi barvami a z některých ran pomalu vytéká krev. Byl zděšený, že něco takového dokázal přežít. Vedle postele na stolku bylo položeno nepřeberné množství různých lektvarů a balzámů, miska s vodou a hadříkem. Ten Lucius vzal a něžně mu otřel pot z čela.

„Moje loajalita se definitivně změnila ve chvíli, kdy jsem dostal příkaz, abych ho mučil," vysvětloval Lucius tak tiše, že ho Harry sotva slyšel.

Sledoval, jak muž něžně ošetřuje jeho tělo, otírá krev a potírá místa hojivými balzámy. Zalapal po dechu, když mu Snape začal pomáhat.

„Mučení pro tebe přece není nic nového," ozval se Snape.

„On je ještě téměř dítě, Severusi," zavrčel a v očích mu prokvetlo zoufalství. „Je stejně starý jako Draco. Dokážeš si to vůbec představit?"

Lektvarista chvíli hleděl do zmožené tváře. „Toto jsi mu udělal ty?"

„Zbláznil ses?" štěkl po něm a pohladil Harryho líc. „Udělal jsem mu strašné věci, Severusi, ale musel jsem. Nikdy jsem nepřesáhl snesitelnou mez. Chránil jsem Draca a Narcissu, a pokud jsem měl možnost, snažil jsem se to chlapci ulehčit." Zhluboka se nadechl a oči se mu zatřpytily. Snape trpělivě poslouchal a vtíral hojivý lektvar do chlapcových lýtek. „Nechal jsem ho na chvíli samotného a... Bella toho zneužila. Málem jsem přišel pozdě."

Harrymu se zadrhl dech v hrdle, když viděl, jak Lucius zvedl oči, ve kterých se zrcadlily slzy.

„Mé selhání bylo po zásluze potrestáno," pokračoval dutým hlasem. „Mě a Bellu mučil osobně. A jako společný trest určil Narcisse úkol, který nemohla splnit. Zemřela dnes ráno."

„Je mi líto –" začal Snape, ale Lucius ho netrpělivě přerušil.

„Víš, že jsem Narcissu nemiloval, přesto to byla úžasná žena a především matka mého jediného syna. Smrt si nezasloužila." Snape přikývl. „Nemohu ztratit i jeho," šeptl a z oka mu proklouzla jedna slza.

„Chceš mi říct, že ho..." ohromeně vydechl.

„Miluji, ano," odpověděl a prosebně nakrčil čelo. „Severusi, musím mu dělat strašné věci. Nedokážeš si představit, jak těžké je být na něj hrubý, když..." Zavrtěl hlavou a povzdechl si. „Zdá se, že máme společného víc, než jsme tušili." Jeho obličej se zkřivil do smutného úsměvu. „Slabost pro zelené oči."

Harry si pomyslel, že se mu to musí zdát a několikrát se silně štípl do předloktí. V útrobách se mu rozlil pocit naprostého štěstí.

„A on pravděpodobně bude zabit stejnou osobou jako jeho matka," opáčil a v obličeji mu na zlomek sekundy prokmitl žal. Druhý muž ostře nasál vzduch. „Budeš muset hrát svou roli dál. A budeš muset být přesvědčivý, aby si toho nikdo nevšiml," upozornil ho překvapivě jemně a pokračoval s lektvarem na Harryho stehna. Lucius mu natíral zjizvený hrudník. „Zvládneš to?"

Přikývl na souhlas a sklopil oči k chlapcově tváři. „Od chvíle, co je tady, nepoznal nic jiného, než strach a bolest," říkal chraptivým hlasem. „Chtěl bych mu věnovat jeden příjemný den. Pomůžeš mi?"

Snape zúžil oči. „Jak?"

„Pán zla mu bude chtít pokládat otázky. Potřebuji, abys uvařil lektvar, který mu projasní mysl. Chci, abys Pánovi zla řekl, že pro jeho použití musí být Harry bez psychické a fyzické zátěže. Uděláš to pro něj?"

Mistr lektvarů se dlouze na chlapce zadíval. „Mám podmínku. Až přijde čas, pomůžeš mu utéci. Předáš mu mé vzpomínky a pošleš ho k myslánce."


	23. 22. kapitola

Harry se vynořil z myslánky, silně lapaje po dechu. V nitru cítil hřejivé teplo rozlévající se mu po těle až do konečků prstů. Zdálo se mu nemožné, že by ho Lucius miloval, ale když se nad tím zamyslel, ty drobnosti, gesta, úsměvy, doteky... to všechno do sebe začalo zapadat. Do této chvíle byl přesvědčen, že jím Lucius manipuloval každou vteřinou, ale postupně mu docházelo, že v těch světlých momentech to byl skutečný Lucius. Ne Smrtijed, nýbrž muž, jenž se mu alespoň pohlazením snažil mučení zpříjemnit. Zároveň k němu i ke Snapeovi pocítil obdiv. Oba dva museli disponovat skutečně obrovskou silou mysli, když dokázali skrývat nebezpečné myšlenky před Temným pánem.

V té samé chvíli, jako kdyby ho přivolal, sebou trhnul. Uslyšel Voldemortův hlas, jenž se vznášel všude okolo něj a hučel mu v hlavě. Odrážel se od stěn i od podlahy a Harry si uvědomil, že ho musí slyšet všichni v hradu i v Prasinkách, jako kdyby jim dýchal do týlu. Jako kdyby jim kdykoliv mohl zasadit smrtelnou ránu.

„Bojujete statečně," promlouval chladný hlas. „Lord Voldemort umí statečnost ocenit. Přesto jste již utrpěli velké ztráty. Budete-li nadále vzdorovat, všichni zemřete, jeden po druhém. To si ovšem nepřeji. Každá kapka kouzelnické krve je marnotratnou ztrátou. Lord Voldemort je milosrdný. Okamžitě stahuji svou armádu. Postarejte se o své raněné, naložte důstojně se svými mrtvými. Máte na to hodinu.

Harry Pottere, teď mluvím přímo k tobě. Utekl jsi. Připustil jsi, aby za tebe trpěli a umírali přátelé, místo abys mi čelil v tu správnou dobu. Máš hodinu na to, aby ses vrátil. Pokud se nevrátíš, bitva bude pokračovat, ale tentokrát se do ní zapojím. Budeme pokračovat až do té doby, dokud nebudou všichni mí nepřátelé mrtví." V hlase se objevila jistá pobavenost, která se Harrymu zařízla až do morku kostí. „Vyzkoušíme tvou hru na lásku, pokud sem nepřijdeš."

Harry se roztřeseně zvedl z podlahy – vůbec si neuvědomoval, jak se na ni dostal – a bezmyšlenkovitě vyrazil. Pochopil poslední narážku a nehodlal dopustit, aby Luciuse a ostatní zabil. Jen, co vyšel z ředitelny na chodbu, si uvědomil, že na sobě nemá svůj plášť, ale už bylo pozdě. Ocitl se v pevném objetí a obličej měl zabořený do záplavy kudrnatých vlasů.

„Harry!" vykřikla Hermiona a snažila se ho rozdrtit v objetí. Mladík nikdy nebyl radši, že ji vidí, ale když zpoza záplavy kadeří vykoukla Ronova hlava, jeho nadšení se znásobilo.

„Hermiono, Rone," vydechl šťastně a v očích cítil slzy dojetí. „Jak jste mě tu našli?"

„Pobertův plánek," vysvětlil Ron a zamával s ním před sebou.

„No jasně." Odtáhl se od Hermiony a srdce mu přetékalo štěstím. Byl tak rád, že jsou v pořádku! Sice špinaví a potlučení, ale živí.

„Harry, moc nás to mrzí," vzlykla Hermiona a sepjala ruce před sebou v prosebném gestu.

„Co –" vykoktal zmateně.

„Lucius Malfoy nám řekl, že jsi mrtvý, Harry, nikdy bychom bez tebe jinak neodešli –"

„To je v pořádku, Hermiono," uklidnil ji a i s Ronem, který se tvářil jako hromádka neštěstí, si sedl k ní. „On musel... Jsem na vás pyšný! Podařilo se vám utéct a... vloupali jste se ke Gringottům! Jak vás to napadlo?"

„Bellatrix příšerně zuřila, když objevila Nebelvírův meč a panikařila, že jsme tam vzali něco dalšího, tak Hermiona nadnesla, že by v trezoru mohl být další viteál," vysvětloval Ron. „Od Malfoyů jsme utekli díky Dobbymu a vzali s sebou i Ollivandera a Griphooka s Lenkou. Skřet nás vzal do banky, Hermiona předstírala, že je Bellatrix. Podařilo se nám jí sebrat hůlku a vlas. A abych nezapomněl, tumáš." Podal mu hůlku. „Ollivander potvrdil, že když jsi Draca odzbrojil, tak se její loajalita změnila. Patří tobě. Nedalo práci mu ji při útěku sebrat."

„Díky," zamumlal a okamžitě, když okolo ní sevřel prsty, ucítil, jak se mu v ruce nedočkavostí zahřála. Pomyslel si, jak je absurdní, že má v rukách hůlky obou Malfoyů. „Ale čím zničíme viteály, když nemáme meč?"

„To je na tom nejlepší," vyhrkla Hermiona a v hlase jí zazněla pýcha. „Ron přišel na to, že v Tajemné komnatě jsou stále zuby baziliška. Pohárek Helgy z Mrzimoru jsme zničili přímo tam." Harry byl ohromen. „Týden jsme vymýšleli, kde by mohl být diadém, nakonec jsme ho díky Šedé dámě našli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby," pokračovala Hermiona a mimovolně propletla prsty s Ronovou dlaní. Harry si pomyslel, že už bylo na čase a bodlo ho u srdce. On toto nikdy nezažije. „Potkali jsme tam Draca s Crabbem a Goylem. Crabbe vyčaroval zložár, ten ho zabil, ale zároveň zničil diadém." Oči se jí rozzářily. „Už zbývá jen had, Harry."

„Nejen had, Hermiono," odporoval tiše a zvedl se na nohy. Už ztratil příliš mnoho času. Musel jít.

„Jak to myslíš?" zahučel Ron a kopíroval Harryho pohyb, zvedaje na nohy i Hermionu.

„Jste úžasní," zašeptal Harry a oba pevně sevřel v náruči. „Musím jít."  
  
„Ne," vzlykla Hermiona."

„Nechoď, zvládneme to," ujišťoval ho Ron.  
  
„Až zemře had, bude už snadné Vy-víte-koho zabít," řekl Harry tiše. „Věřím vám."

„Prosím..." plakala Hermiona a Harry ji políbil na tvář.

„Myslím, že už ti došlo, proč umím mluvit s hady a z jakého důvodu jsou naše mysli jsou propojené. Musím jít, jinak to nestihnu."

***

Cítil se podivně prázdný, když kráčel Zapovězeným lesem vstříc svému osudu. S konečnou platností si uvědomil, že mu nikdy nebylo dáno, aby mohl prožít plnohodnotný život tak, jako ostatním. Měl zemřít již jako malý chlapec. Hříčkou náhody dostal více, než by kdokoliv mohl doufat. Avšak toto všechno nyní skončí. Kruh se uzavře a on zemře, tak, jak se to mělo stát již před lety.

Opustit Rona a Hermionu bylo těžké, ale nedokázal si představit, že by za Voldemortem nešel. Musel se za ním vrátit, musel mu dát příležitost ho zabít, aby svojí rukou zničil viteál, kterým byl Harry sám. Viteál, jenž Temný pán nikdy nechtěl vytvořit. Poté, co zemře on i Nagini, už bude Voldemort na stejné úrovni jako ostatní, a chlapec věřil, že své spravedlnosti neujde.

Ticho kolem narušovaly jen praskající větvičky pod jeho nohama, zato v hlavě mu kroužily myšlenky s bzučivou otravností. Potřásl hlavou, snažil se vytěsnit všechny, kromě jedné. Těšil se, že ještě naposledy pohlédne do ocelových očí, které jej provázely v posledních týdnech. Netušil, jak dlouho ho měl Lucius ve své moci, nezáleželo mu na tom. Na jednu stranu - tu, kde jej mučil - to bylo až příliš dlouho. Na druhou - tu, kde mu Smrtijed opatrně naznačoval své city - až mučivě krátce.

Zatoužil, aby dnešní den mohl prožít znovu. Aby si mohl zcela vychutnat Luciusovy něžnosti, aby jej přesvědčil, že nemají chodit ven. Tím by nepotkali Bellatrix, ta by muže nenahněvala a zbytek dne by mohli strávit mnohem příjemněji. Tentokrát by si radši překousl jazyk, než aby byl na Voldemorta drzý. Ale už se stalo, proto nyní kráčel za Smrtí, jež mu otevře svou laskavou náruč.

Prsty pravé ruky mimovolně zabořil do kapsy a nahmatal předmět, jenž mu na poslední chvíli podal Ron. Zlatá křidélka se zatřepotala v jeho dlani a on si zlatonku přiložil ke rtům, odhaluje tak nápis, jehož si všiml ještě v době, kdy se svými přáteli pátral po viteálech.

_Otevírám se na konci._

Pochopil. „Jsem připraven zemřít," zašeptal a kulička v jeho ruce jako kdyby ožila, jednotlivé zlaté plátky se posouvaly na stranu a z jejího nitra vyplul kámen s vyrytým znakem relikvií smrti. Třikrát jej obrátil v ruce a zavřel oči. Poznal, že se to stalo, protože kolem sebe slyšel tiché šustění, jež svědčilo o tom, že v hlinité, větvičkami poseté půdě lemující vnější okraj lesa přešlapuje několik křehkých lidských těl. Otevřel oči a rozhlédl se.

Okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že to nejsou duchové, ale ani skuteční lidé z masa a kostí. Ze všeho nejvíc se podobali Raddleovi, který před tak dávnou dobou unikl ze svého deníku, a ten byl téměř zhmotněnou vzpomínkou. Vykročili k němu, méně skuteční než opravdoví živí lidé, ale mnohem skutečnější než duchové, a všichni na něj hleděli se stejným milujícím úsměvem.

James byl stejně vysoký jako Harry. Měl na sobě oblečení, v němž zemřel, vlasy rozcuchané a rozevláté a brýle trochu nakřivo. Sirius byl vysoký a pohledný, navíc mnohem mladší, než si ho Harry za jeho života pamatoval. Pohyboval se s nedbalou elegancí, ruce měl zastrčené v kapsách a v obličeji nepatrný úšklebek. Lupin byl také mladší, mnohem méně ošuntělý a vlasy měl hustší a tmavší.

Lily měla ústa vykroužená do nejširšího úsměvu. Odhrnula si dlouhé vlasy z obličeje, když k němu přistupovala, a zelenýma očima, které se tak podobaly jeho vlastním, mu dychtivě hleděla do tváře, jako by se toho pohledu nemohla nasytit.

„Jsi hrozně statečný."

Nebyl schopen slova. Vpíjel se do ní očima a myslel na to, že by takhle dokázal stát a dívat se na ni celou věčnost a úplně by mu to stačilo.

„Už jsi skoro u konce," ozval se James. „Velice blízko. Jsme... jsme na tebe moc pyšní."

„Bude to bolet?" Dětinská otázka sklouzla Harrymu ze rtů dřív, než ji stačil zadržet.

„Umírání? Vůbec ne," ujistil ho Sirius. „Je to rychlejší a snazší než usínání."

„A Voldemort to bude chtít udělat rychle. Chce to už mít za sebou," dodal Lupin.

„Nechtěl jsem, abyste zemřeli," vyhrkl Harry. Ta slova z něj vytryskla, aniž by chtěl. „Nikdo z vás. Je mi to líto –" Víc než k ostatním mluvil k Lupinovi, jako by ho zoufale prosil o odpuštění. „– tak brzy po tom, co se vám narodil syn... omlouvám se, Remusi –"

Mně je to taky líto," přitakal Lupin. „Je mi líto, že ho nikdy nepoznám... Bude ale vědět, proč jsem zemřel, a doufám, že to pochopí. Snažil jsem se vytvořit svět, v němž by mohl žít šťastnějším životem."

Chladný vánek, který jako by vycházel ze samotného srdce Zapovězeného lesa, rozvlnil Harrymu vlasy na čele. Věděl, že ho nepobídnou, aby šel, věděl, že to bude muset být jeho vlastní rozhodnutí. „Zůstanete se mnou?"

„Až do samého konce," ubezpečil ho James.

„A oni vás neuvidí?" ujišťoval se Harry.

„Jsme součástí tebe," odpověděl Sirius. „Pro všechny ostatní jsme neviditelní."

Harry pohlédl na matku. „Zůstaň mi nablízku," poprosil ji tiše.

***

Došel z lesa na mýtinu, v níž poznával místo, kde kdysi žil nestvůrný Aragog. Stále ještě tam v cárech visely pozůstatky jeho obrovské sítě, početné hejno jeho potomků ale Smrtijedi vyhnali a přinutili je, aby bojovali za jejich věc. Uprostřed mýtiny plápolal oheň a jeho mihotající světlo ozařovalo kruh hrobově tichých a pozorně přihlížejících Smrtijedů. Někteří měli dosud na tvářích masky a na hlavách kápě, jiní měli obličeje odkryté. Na okraji skupiny stáli Snape s Luciusem. Černovlasý Smrtijed měl tvář kamennou jako obvykle, Lucius se o to taktéž snažil, přesto se dalo snadno poznat, že je zdeptaný.

Všichni měli oči upřené na Voldemorta, který stál s hlavou skloněnou a v bílých rukou sepjatých před sebou svíral Bezovou hůlku. Vypadal, jako by se modlil nebo jako by v duchu počítal - a Harrymu, který se tiše krčil na okraji mýtiny, v tu chvíli absurdně připomněl malého kluka, odpočítávajícího vteřiny u pikoly při hře na schovávanou. Za Voldemortovou hlavou se jako nestvůrná svatozář stále otáčel a svíjel velký had Nagini v blyštivé začarované kleci.

Voldemort vzhlédl, když se dva Smrtijedi připojili ke kruhu přihlížejících. „Nikde po něm ani stopy, můj pane," oznámil jeden z nich. Voldemortův výraz se nezměnil. Rudé oči jako by v záři ohně zaplály. Pomalu protáhl bezovou hůlku mezi dlouhými prsty.

„Můj pane –" ozvala Bellatrix. Seděla nejblíž k Temnému pánu, vlasy měla zcuchané a v obličeji něco krve, byla ale nezraněná.

Voldemort ji zdviženou rukou umlčel. Neřekla už ani slovo, jen k němu vzhlížela s nábožným obdivem. „Myslel jsem, že přijde," promluvil vysokým jasným hlasem Voldemort s očima upřenýma do poskakujících plamenů. „Očekával jsem, že přijde."

Nikdo na to nic neřekl. Zdáli se být stejně vystrašení jako Harry, jemuž teď srdce bušilo do žeber, jako by se snažilo uprchnout z těla, které se chystal odhodit. Zpocenýma rukama ze sebe stáhl neviditelný plášť a i s oběma hůlkami si ho zastrčil pod bundu. Nechtěl se nechat svést pokušením k boji.

„Zdá se, že jsem se... mýlil," pokračoval Voldemort.

„Nemýlil." Harry to řekl nejhlasitěji, jak mohl, a vložil do svých slov veškerou zburcovanou sílu. Nechtěl, aby jeho hlas zněl vystrašeně. Kámen vzkříšení mu vyklouzl ze znecitlivělých prstů a koutkem oka viděl, že rodiče, Sirius i Lupin zmizeli, když vykročil dopředu, do světla ohně.

V té samé chvíli se setkal s pohledem Luciuse, jemuž se na tváři objevil výraz nejhlubšího zděšení. Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, věnoval mu ten nejširší úsměv, kterého byl schopen. Dal do něj vše; svou lásku, oddanost, odpuštění, uklidnění. Nevnímal Hagrida, jenž se snažil osvobodit z řetězů, nevnímal šílený smích Bellatrix, nevnímal rudé zornice, jež ho propalovaly pohledem. Vnímal jen Luciuse, který vykročil, ale Snape ho rychle stáhl zpět. Díval se do stříbřitých očí až do té doby, než se mýtina rozzářila zeleným světlem a všechno zčernalo.


	24. 23. kapitola

Harry ležel obličejem k zemi. Pod tváří cítil chladnou tvrdou půdu. Celé tělo měl rozbolavělé a v místě, kam ho udeřila vražedná kletba, měl zřejmě modřinu, jako by dostal ránu pěstí v železné rukavici. Nepohnul se, zůstal ležet přesně ve stejné poloze, jakou zaujal při pádu, s levou rukou vystrčenou v nepřirozeném úhlu a s ústy dokořán. Viteál v něm byl zničen.

Čekal, že uslyší vítězoslavný jásot vítající jeho smrt, namísto toho se ale kolem něj ozývaly spěšné kroky, šepot a ustarané mumlání.

„Můj pane... můj pane..." hučela Bellatrix a znělo to, jako by promlouvala k milenci. Harry se neodvažoval otevřít oči, nechal ale ostatní smysly, aby prozkoumaly a zhodnotily situaci. Věděl, že hůlky má stále zastrčené pod bundou, protože cítil, jak je hrudí tlačí k zemi. Sotva patrné měkké vypodložení pod břichem mu prozradilo, že je tam i neviditelný plášť, skrytý očím všech ostatních. „Můj pane..."

„Tak už dost!" zazněl Voldemortův hlas.

Ozvaly se další kroky - několik lidí zjevně couvalo ze stejného místa. Harry na pouhý milimetr pootevřel oči. Zoufale potřeboval vidět, co se děje a proč. Voldemort se očividně sbíral ze země. Několik Smrtijedů před ním spěšně ustupovalo a znovu se zařazovalo mezi přihlížející kolem okraje mýtiny. Zůstala u něj pouze Bellatrix, která mu klečela po boku. „Můj pane, dovolte, abych..."

„Nepotřebuji ničí pomoc," zarazil ji chladně Voldemort, a Harry rychle zavřel oči. „Ten kluk... je mrtvý?" Na mýtině se rozhostilo naprosté ticho. Nikdo se k Harrymu nepřiblížil, on však přesto cítil jejich soustředěné pohledy. „Ty tam!" houkl, ozvala se rána a drobný výkřik bolesti. „Prohlédni ho. Pověz mi, jestli je mrtvý."

Harry nevěděl, kdo byl vyslán, aby ověřil jeho smrt. Nezbývalo mu než se zrádně tlukoucím srdcem nehybně ležet a čekat, až ho určený Smrtijed ohledá, zároveň si ale všiml, byť mu to bylo jen pramalou útěchou, že se Voldemort zdráhá přistoupit k němu osobně.

Harryho obličeje se dotkly něčí ruce, jemnější než očekával, povytáhly mu jedno víčko, pak mu zajely pod košili, sjely mu dolů na hruď a zastavily se nad srdcem. Slyšel přerývaný mužský dech a na tváři ho zašimraly dlouhé vlasy. Zároveň ucítil nezaměnitelnou bylinkovou vůni. Věděl, že Snape nahmatal pravidelný rytmus života, který mu bušil na žebra.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Šepot byl sotva slyšitelný, měl rty kousíček od jeho ucha a hlavu skloněnou tak nízko, že mu jeho dlouhé vlasy zakrývaly obličej před očima přihlížejících.

„Ano," vydechl.

Cítil, jak se ruka na jeho hrudi sevřela a nehty se mu zaryly do kůže. Pak prsty zmizely a muž se posadil zpříma. „Je mrtvý!" zvolal Severus Snape k shromážděným.

Teď teprve se ozvali, teď teprve spustili vítězoslavný pokřik a hlasitě dupali, zatímco dál ležel na zemi a předstíral smrt. Hřálo ho vědomí, že je Snape stále na jeho straně a pocítil k němu novou dávku obdivu. Smrtijedi halekali, Voldemort se vychloubal, jemu na tom však nezáleželo, vše vytěsnil, snažil se soustředit a vymyslet, jak pokračovat dál... Zarazil ho zlomyslný smích.

„Ty ho poneseš," přikázal Voldemort. „V tvé náruči ho bude pěkně dobře vidět, že ano? Seber svého kamarádíčka, Hagride!"

Obrovské lopaty, které ho zvedly do vzduchu, s ním zacházely neobyčejně šetrně. Harry cítil, jak se Hagridovi třesou ruce přidušenými vzlyky, a zkrápěly ho obří slzy, když ho Hagrid láskyplně objal v náruči. Slovem ani pohybem se ale neodvážil dát mu najevo, že ještě není všechno ztraceno.

„Jdeme!" zavelel Voldemort a Hagrid klopýtavě vyrazil kupředu, razil si cestu hustě rostoucími stromy a kráčel lesem k hradu.

Větve se Harrymu zachytávaly o vlasy i hábit, setrval ale nehybný, s ústy bezvládně otevřenými a se zavřenýma očima. Smrtijedi kolem nich rozjařeně pokřikovali, Hagrid neovladatelně vzlykal a nikdo se v panující temnotě neobtěžoval zkontrolovat, jestli v tepně na odkrytém hrdle Harryho Pottera nepulzuje krev.

Hagrid se trochu zapotácel a Harry usoudil, že byl pravděpodobně přinucen zastavit. Jak stáli, v kostech se jim pomalu rozlézal chlad a Harry slyšel chrčivý dech mozkomorů, kteří drželi stráž u vnější hranice lesa. Jejich přítomnost už na něj nijak nepůsobila. Skutečnost, že přežil, v něm hořela jako talisman, který ho před nimi chránil – bylo to, jako by mu v srdci stál na stráži otcův jelen. Těsně kolem něho kdosi prošel a Harry o chviličku později poznal Voldemorta, protože černokněžník promluvil. Hlas měl zesílený kouzlem, takže se nesl po všech školních pozemcích a bušil Harrymu do ušních bubínků.

„Harry Potter je mrtvý. Byl zabit na útěku, když si chtěl zachránit svoji kůži. Přinášíme jeho tělo na důkaz, že váš hrdina zemřel. Bitvu jsme vyhráli. Ztratili jste polovinu bojovníků. Moji Smrtijedi jsou v přesile a chlapec, který zůstal naživu, není více mezi námi. Musíme s válkou skoncovat. Každý, kdo bude pokračovat v odporu, ať muž, žena či dítě, bude utracen, a popravena bude i celá jeho rodina. Vyjděte okamžitě z hradu, poklekněte přede mnou a budete ušetřeni. Vaši rodiče a děti, vaši bratři a sestry budou žít, bude jim odpuštěno a všichni se ke mně připojíte v novém světě, který společně vybudujeme."

Ze školních pozemků a ze samotného hradu mu odpovědělo jen ticho. Voldemort stál tak blízko, že se Harry neodvážil málem ani dýchat. Následující okamžiky prožil jako ve snách. Slyšel výkřiky bolesti nad jeho ztrátou. Slyšel Voldemortův smích, jeho sliby a výhrůžky. Nic z toho však nevnímal tolik, jako závan vanilky, jež se dostala k jeho nosu.

Odvážil se pootevřít oči, spatřil Luciusova záda, která se k němu přibližovala, jak Smrtijed šikmo couval směrem k němu. Za okamžik krátce ucítil na své ruce pevný stisk a domyslel si, že mu Snape musel dát nějak najevo, že je naživu. Hagrid plakal tak, že si Smrtijeda před sebou ani nevšiml. Harry okrajově poslouchal, jak se Voldemort uprostřed nádvoří o něčem dohaduje s Nevillem, jenž měl v ruce Moudrý klobouk, Nagini pluje vzduchem okolo něj, zdál se pevně zaměstnán... A vtom se stalo několik věcí najednou.

Ze vzdálené hranice školních pozemků zaslechli jakýsi zuřivý ryk - znělo to, jako by stovky lidí přelézaly neviděné zdi, hnaly se k hradu a zplna hrdla přitom vyrážely válečný pokřik. V tomtéž okamžiku se zpoza boční zdi hradu vynořil Dráp, kolébavě běžel a řval: „Hagrrr!" Na jeho řev odpověděli mocným ryčením Voldemortovi obři – vyrazili proti Drápovi jako vzteklí sloní samci a země kolem se roztřásla. Pak se ozvalo bušení kopyt a drnčení tětiv a do řad Smrtijedů začaly dopadat šípy. Překvapení Smrtijedi zaječeli a rozprchli se. Harry vytáhl zpod hábitu neviditelný plášť, přehodil si ho přes sebe a vyskočil na nohy.

Ve stejnou chvíli se pohnul i Neville. Jediným rychlým plynulým pohybem z útrob klobouku vytáhl stříbrný meč s lesklou, rubíny posázenou rukojetí. Přes křik blížícího se davu, řev zápasících obrů ani přes dusot uhánějících kentaurů rozhodně nemohl být svist stříbrného ostří slyšet, a přesto se zdálo, že jeho třpyt připoutal oči všech přítomných. Neville jediným mocným úderem usekl velkému hadovi hlavu a ta vylétla vysoko do vzduchu. Voldemortova ústa zůstala dokořán otevřená v zuřivém výkřiku, který nikdo neslyšel, a hadí tělo mu s dutým úderem dopadlo k nohám.

Skryt pod neviditelným pláštěm vyslal Harry mezi Nevilla a Voldemorta štítové kouzlo dřív, než stačil černokněžník zvednout hůlku. Pak se nad výkřiky, nad okolní vřavu a nad hromový rachot zápasících obrů nejhlasitěji rozlehl Hagridův hlas.

„Harry!" zahřímal. „Harry – kde je Harry?"

Boj se vrátil v plné síle, zdeptaní obránci hradu jako kdyby dostali novou energii do žil, vrhli se na Smrtijedy jako hladové kobylky. Voldemort sám odrážel profesorku McGonagallovou, Křiklana a Kingsleyho, bránil se všem třem najednou. Také Bellatrix stále bojovala, byla asi padesát metrů od Voldemorta a stejně jako její pán měla proti sobě tři protivnice: Hermionu, Ginny a Lenku. Děvčata bojovala ze všech sil, Bellatrix se jim ale stačila vyrovnat, a když jedna z vražedných kleteb minula Ginny tak těsně, že unikla smrti o pouhé centimetry, někdo ho odstrčil.

„Moji dceru ne, ty mrcho!" Paní Weasleyová v běhu odhodila plášť a uvolnila si ruce.

Bellatrix se na místě otočila, a když spatřila novou vyzyvatelku, hlasitě se zachechtala. Harry fascinovaně sledoval, jak ženy bojují a přál si paní Weasleyové pomoci, ale příliš se obával, že by mohl zranit ji. Bellatrix se zběsile smála, vlasy jí létaly okolo hlavy a on koutkem oka zahlédl Snapea a Luciuse, kterak odrážejí další Smrtijedy a zběsile se rozhlížejí.

Mollyina kletba prolétla pod Bellatrixinou nataženou paží, přitáhla Harryho pozornost, a plnou silou ji trefila do prsou přímo nad srdcem. Smrtijedčin výsměšný úšklebek ztuhl a oči jako by se jí tlačily ven z důlků. Pak se skácela k zemi, přihlížející dav zaburácel a Voldemort vztekle zaryčel.

Harry měl pocit, jako by se otáčel ve zpomaleném filmu. Viděl, jak výbuch Voldemortova vzteku způsobený pádem jeho poslední a nejlepší pobočnice odmrštil McGonagallovou, Kingsleyho a Křiklana silou bomby dozadu, viděl, jak podobni hadrovým panenkám prolétají vzduchem, a viděl i Voldemorta, který zvedl hůlku a namířil ji na Molly Weasleyovou.

„Protego!" zahřměl Harry a síň uprostřed přehradilo štítové kouzlo. Voldemort začal pátrat po jeho zdroji v okamžiku, kdy Harry konečně odhodil neviditelný plášť.

Užaslý šum, jásot a výkřiky „Harry!" „On žije!" a další, které zazněly ze všech stran, to vše téměř vzápětí umlklo. Davu se zmocnil strach a zavládlo náhlé a dokonalé ticho, když si Voldemort s Harrym pohlédli do očí a v tomtéž okamžiku kolem sebe začali kroužit.

„Nechci, aby se mi někdo pokoušel pomáhat!" zvolal Harry a jeho hlas se nesl němým tichem jako troubení polnice. „Musí to být takhle. Musím to udělat já!"

A Voldemort se chladně zasmál, načež udělal něco, s čím Harry nepočítal. Namířil hůlku na Luciuse, který se akorát přihnal, v očích chladnou hrůzu.

Harryho „Expelliarmus" se ozvalo ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Voldemort zahřměl: „Avada kedavra!"

Jako ve snách viděl Luciusův úžas, když se k němu blížil zelený paprsek. Harry nebyl schopen nádechu, šedá se vpila do smaragdů a Smrtijedův pohled zjihl, když hleděl do očí chlapce, jehož miloval. V tom samém okamžiku, kdy se měla zelená dotknout jeho srdce, byl však Lucius odmrštěn stranou. Harry zahlédl zavíření černého pláště a v duchu Snapeovi poděkoval. Voldemort se otočil směrem k Harrymu, Bezovou hůlku měl stále v ruce, neboť se mladík netrefil.

Pevněji sevřel hůlku a znovu vyřkl: „Expelliarmus." 

„Avada kedavra!"

Ozvala se rána hlasitá jako výstřel z děla a zlaté plameny, které mezi nimi vyšlehly, označily přímo uprostřed kruhu tvořeného jejich pohyby místo, kde se jejich kouzla střetla. Harry viděl, jak Voldemortův zelený paprsek narazil do jeho kouzla, jak bezová hůlka vyletěla vysoko do vzduchu a letěla ke svému pánovi, kterého odmítla zabít a který se o ni konečně přišel přihlásit. A Harry s neomylnou jistotou chytače hůlku volnou rukou polapil, Voldemort padl naznak s roztaženýma rukama a štěrbinkovité zorničky rudých očí se protočily vzhůru.

Tom Raddle dopadl na podlahu s jakousi přízemní neodvolatelností, tělo měl slabé a svraštělé, bílé ruce prázdné, hadí obličej tupý a nechápavý. Voldemort byl mrtvý, zabila ho jeho vlastní odražená kletba. Harry stál s oběma hůlkami v rukou a hleděl na prázdnou skořápku svého nepřítele.

Během mrazivé vteřiny ticha kolem postupně opadalo ohromení, pak ale kolem Harryho nastala mela a vzduch se zaplnil výkřiky, jásotem a řevem přihlížejících. Všichni se k Harrymu valili jako přílivová vlna. První k němu doběhli Ron s Hermionou a byly to jejich paže, které ho ovinuly, a jejich nesrozumitelné výkřiky, které ho ohlušily. Pak se u něj objevili další, a Harry nerozuměl jedinému slovu z toho všeho, co na něj chrlili. Nevěděl, čí ruce ho chytají, cloumají s ním a snaží se ho obejmout.

Nedbal jich, snažil se jim vytrhnout a utéci, snažil se v davu zahlédnout dlouhovlasou platinovou hlavu. Vyběhl mimo dav a konečně ho uviděl, objímal na okraji dění Draca. Snape stál jako obranná věž vedle nich, tvář chladná jako pokaždé.

Ve chvíli, kdy se jejich oči setkaly, Lucius uvolnil objetí a napřáhl k Harrymu náruč. Chlapec nedbal překvapených výkřiků, když se k němu rozběhl, aby ho v následujícím okamžiku pevně sevřel okolo krku a spojil jejich ústa v jedny. V té chvíli už neexistoval pán a vězeň, pouze Lucius a Harry. Mladík křečovitě svíral Luciusův hábit, plakal do polibku, ale cítil se nejšťastnější ve svém životě, dokud jeho i Luciuse nezachytily silné ruce a neodtrhly je od sebe.

„Co to –" zahučel Harry a s hrůzou sledoval, jak se Luciuse zmocňují dva bystrozorové a přemisťují se s ním pryč. Poté ho paže pustily a on se s pláčem zhroutil na zem, vida, jak Draco klesá vedle něj, a další hmátly po Snapeovi.


	25. Epilog 1. část

Seděl schoulený na dřevěné pryčně a objímaje si kolena se kolébal jako lístek ve větru, jenž silně burácel za silnými zdmi. Dlouhé plavé vlasy ztratily svůj lesk, pod mastnotou zmatněly a zplihle mu visely přes zmožený obličej. Plesnivé šedé zdi, neustále vlhké od mořského vzduchu, se v jeho mysli stále zmenšovaly a hrozily, že jej zadusí. Třas z ledového chladu jej neopouštěl ani ve spánku, pokud se jeho trhané klimbání, z něhož se budil výkřiky, vůbec dalo nazvat spánkem.

První měsíce strávil zoufalým pláčem, jak se mozkomorové neustále sápali po jeho duši, snažíce se z něj dostat i tu poslední jiskru štěstí, jíž kdy dostal možnost pocítit. Nemohl odolat, neměl svou hůlku, ačkoliv i kdyby ji měl, k ničemu by mu nebyla. Nikdy nedokázal vyčarovat patrona, jeho pokusy selhaly u neurčité bledé mlhy.

Po nějaké době plakat přestal, ačkoliv bezedná jáma zoufalství se prohlubovala s každou další vteřinou strávenou v Azkabanu. Nejhorší vzpomínky stále vyplouvaly na povrch, spalovaly jej mrazivým žárem, nutíce ho je prožívat stále znovu a znovu. Pronásledovaly ho ve snech i v bdění, ničily jeho zdravý úsudek a pomalu ho stahovaly do spárů šílenství.

Sledování, jak mučí chlapce, jehož miloval, ho pomalu zabíjelo. Kdyby měl možnost, spáchal by sebevraždu, ale v jeho cele nebylo nic, kromě dřevěné lavice a potrhané deky. Jídlo dostával bez příboru, střepy z poháru na vodu nemohl použít na otevření žil, ani kdyby se mu podařilo nerozbitný materiál narušit. A cela postrádala mříže, na kterých by se mohl pomocí deky oběsit. Bezvýchodná situace jej po kouskách srážela na kolena.

Neměl žádnou informaci o kouzelnickém světě. Nikdo s ním nemluvil, neodpovídal na jeho prosby a volání. Za celou dobu neměl povolenou žádnou návštěvu. Jediná věc, která jej utěšovala, byla ta, že jsou Harry a Draco naživu a volní.

Nedokázal přinutit obličejové svaly, aby se zvlnily do úsměvu, když si na Harryho vzpomněl. Nevybavoval si šťastné myšlenky spojené s ním, zvlášť, když jich bylo tak poskrovnu. Vzpomínal jen na bolest, jež se v jeho očích zračila. A doufal, že smrt se svou lákavou náručí přijde brzy.

***

Srdce mu tvrdě naráželo do žeber, když konečně stanul před vysokou branou, jež značila vstup do kouzelnického vězení. Hleděl na tu stavbu s trojúhelníkovým půdorysem se znechucením, snášeje prudký vítr, jež mu vháněl černé vlasy do očí. Mořská voda z příboje okolo ostrůvku hladila jeho tvář slanými sprškami. Pohlédl na stříbrného jelena vedle sebe a sevřel v ruce hůlku pevněji, čekaje, až se mohutná vrata otevřou. Trvalo to jen pár chvil, než mu pevnost dovolila vstoupit, a on tak se sevřeným hrdlem učinil. Vystoupal do nejvyššího patra, k cele s nejsilnějším zabezpečením. Dveře se s cvaknutím otevřely a Harry s nervózním úsměvem překročil práh.

Zakolísal, když ho uviděl, nikdy by nevěřil, že spatří Luciuse v takovém stavu. Muž ho nezaregistroval, seděl se zavřenýma očima v rohu na zemi, opíral se tváří o vlhkou stěnu a trhaně dýchal. Harry se posadil na zem proti němu a velký jelen přišel ke zlomenému muži ve snaze mu ulevit od hrůz, jež se mu stále zjevovaly před očima. Šťouchal do něj čumákem, až dokud se nenarovnal a nezaměřil svůj matný pohled na příchozího. Zalapal po dechu.

„Luciusi," zašeptal Harry a ve smaragdovém pohledu se zračila úleva, láska, ale i obava, „přišel jsem pro tebe."

„Harry..." vydechl a natáhl roztřesenou paži před sebe, jako kdyby se chtěl ujistit, že se mu chlapec nezdá. „Jsi to opravdu ty?" zachraptěl a ruku opět stáhl.

„Mám pro tebe návrh," řekl Harry váhavě a obava v jeho očích vzrostla. Tak moc chtěl druhého muže obejmout, ale příliš se obával, že city, z nichž se vyznal v myslánce, zmizely. Místo toho ho nechal konejšit svým patronem. „Napřed se chci ale omluvit, že to trvalo tak dlouho. Nechtěli k tobě nikoho pustit, ani mě, ani Draca. Snažili jsme se, ale..." Smutně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jsi tady teď," zašeptal a v očích se mu zatřpytily slzy. Ruce silně zatínal do sebe. „Na ničem jiném nezáleží."

Harry se pousmál. „Snažil jsem se o tvé propuštění na svobodu. Na ministerstvu o tom nechtěli ani slyšet. Bohužel jsem musel vypovídat pod veritasérem a říci jim... všechno."

„Chápu," hlesl a srdce, které zajásalo, když Harryho uviděl, opět kleslo.

„Když tě odmítli pustit," pokračoval Harry a v rukách si pohrával s hůlkou, „požádal jsem o místo bystrozora v Azkabanu. To se rozneslo v novinách a veřejnost byla silně proti tomu. Tak jsme dospěli ke kompromisu." Lucius napjatě poslouchal.

„Domácí vězení na deset let, ale ne na žádném z tvých sídel. Dovolili dům, který jsem před nějakou dobou koupil. Nesmíš kouzlit. Z domu smíš jednou měsíčně s povolením ministerstva buď se mnou nebo s Dracem. Jinak musíš být stále se mnou, respektive v mé blízkosti, ale společný pokoj to být nemusí." Sklopil oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „Návštěvy u mě nejsou nijak omezeny. Druhá možnost je zůstat těch deset let tady. Potom tvůj trest vyprší."

„Proč to děláš, Harry?" zeptal se Lucius tiše. „Proč by ses měl dobrovolně odsoudit k tomu samému? Byl jsem k tobě neuvěřitelně krutý. Dopustil jsem, že jsi málem zemřel. Já sám tě málem zabil." Hlas měl plný bolesti a z očí se mu svezly slzy na špinavou tvář.

Zdvihl pohled a laskavý úsměv mu ozdobil tvář. „Vím, že jsi to dělat nechtěl. Severus mi ukázal vzpomínky na to, kdy jste probírali tvou loajalitu. V té vzpomínce jsi mu tvrdil, že... Luciusi, přese všechno, cos mi udělal..." Nervózně se uchechtl. „Dům je dost velký, abychom si mohli jít z cesty, pokud to cítíš jinak, než jsi mu řekl."

„Tvůj strach není na místě, kocourku," řekl a pokusil se o úsměv. To, jak oslovení pronesl, Harrymu do nitra poslalo hejno motylků. Hlas přetékal láskou a slovo tak získalo úplně jiný význam, než s jakým ho říkával dříve. 

Harry se rozzářil, postavil se na nohy a podal mu ruku. „V tom případě doufám, že mou nabídku přijímáš."

„Velice rád."

***

Lucius prospal zbytek dne a noc. Byl tak vyčerpaný, že málem usnul i při koupeli, se kterou mu musel Harry pomoci, ale ten pocit čistoty a svěžesti, po takové době strávené v Azkabanu, za to stál. Smaragdová zeleň ho zajala ihned poté, co se vzbudil a otevřel oči. Natáhl ruku a konečky prstů přejel po tváři před sebou. Harry ležel na boku a v pohledu měl opatrnost. Lucius se tomu nedivil, tolik chlapci – mladému muži, opravil se v duchu – ublížil, že nedokázal pochopit lásku, jíž mu prokazoval. Byl rozhodnut odčinit všechno zlo, jež na něm napáchal.

„Stále tomu nemohu uvěřit," přiznal, zatímco něžně laskal Harryho obličej. Zdál se mu krásnější, než dříve, čas strávený v Azkabanu mu utlumil vzpomínky na tu nevinnost, jež v opálené tváři málem zářila. Dalo by se říci, že ho svým způsobem poznával znovu a přitom poprvé.

Pohladil jizvu nad pravým obočím, pokračoval přes oči a nos ke rtům, které jemně obkroužil. Prsty mapoval líce i ostrou čelist, sklouzl na krk, odhalený nedopnutým knoflíčkem od kabátku pyžama. Zastavil se až na první jizvě u klíční kosti, kterou mu způsobil. Každý jednotlivý něžný dotek byl začátkem jeho omluvy za každou vteřinu bolesti, kterou mu způsobil. Harry se pod jeho rukou chvěl, ale sám zůstal nehybně ležet, s jednou rukou pod hlavou a druhou položenou na boku.

„Dokážeš mi někdy odpustit?" zachraptěl Lucius s bušícím srdcem.

„Možná," odpověděl Harry pomalu a koutek mu vystřelil v nesmělém úsměvu. Lucius znejistěl. Mladík natáhl ruku a vzal mužovu bradu mezi palec a ukazováček. „Záleží na tom, jestli mě konečně políbíš."

Lucius se usmál, zvedl se na lokti a naklonil se nad Harryho. „To splnit dokáži," šeptl a zničil zbývající vzdálenost, aby mohl ochutnat ty sladké rty, jejichž chuť už téměř zapomněl.

Vláčně se otřel svými ústy o ty jeho, jemně klouzal po sametových rtech, ale nevydržel to dlouho. Jeho platinové vlasy se okolo nich rozprostíraly jako zlatý závoj, když zapletl prsty do černých kadeří a přitvrdil. Přisál se na jeho rty s hladovou touhou mít je už navždy jen pro sebe a ve chvíli, kdy Harry pootevřel ústa v němém pozvání, nezaváhal, a vnikl do nich.

Netušil, čí byl zmučený výdech, když se špičky jazyků konečně setkaly, a bylo mu to jedno. Plenil jeho ústa, jazyky sváděly tichou bitvu v horkém vlhku, rty po sobě klouzaly s dokonalou synchronizací. Hleděl do Harryho přivřených očí a cítil mravenčení z tužby, jež začínala zastírat jeho pohled.

Potřeba dýchat je donutila se odtrhnout a v té chvíli mu Harry připadal nádherný jako anděl. S lícemi růžovými, ústy temně rudými a očima matnýma touhou, se mu zdál dokonalý. Ještě jednou ho lehce políbil a mírně se usmál.

„Bylo to přijatelné?" zeptal se tiše.

Harry se rozesmál. „Bylo to lepší, než jsem čekal," přiznal a skousl si spodní ret. Srdce se mu zachvělo, když se Luciusovi slabě zabarvily tváře. „Ale teď, pokud už nebudeš spát, nás čeká snídaně a po ní překvapení."

***

„Draco!" zvolal Lucius, když se plameny krbu v obývacím pokoji zazelenaly a z nich vystoupil blonďatý mladík. Roztřeseně ho objal, vychutnával si objetí svého syna a překvapeně pohlédl ke krbu, jenž se zazelenal podruhé. „Severusi..."

Pohlédl na Harryho, jenž nenápadně seděl na pohovce, a v hrudi se mu rozlil neuvěřitelný vděk. Ani nepředpokládal, že by se ještě někdy se svým synem a nejlepším přítelem viděl, ještě včera se utápěl v zoufalství, neboť o nich nevěděl ani slovo. A nyní měl před sebou všechny své nejbližší. Měl dojem, že se mu srdce rozpadne, jako kdyby nevydrželo nápor citů, jenž jej najednou opanoval. Tak dlouho musel všechny své emoce skrývat za maskou obávaného Smrtijeda, že nyní, když mohl být sám sebou, by nejraději skákal do vzduchu. Protože však byl stále Malfoy – co na tom, že v nemilosti a bez možnosti kouzlit –, jeho rty zvlnil mírný úsměv, zato oči promítly veškerou vděčnost, co cítil.

„Nechám vás tu," zamumlal s úsměvem Harry a vydal se do kuchyně za Kráturou, který se po bitvě o Bradavice spokojeně vrátil ke svému pánu. „Zařídím nějaký čaj," ozval se ještě mezi dveřmi, zatímco se tři muži posadili na pohovku a křesla okolo nízkého konferenčního stolku.

Harryho dům zdaleka nedosahoval luxusu ani velikosti Malfoy Manor, ale to mu dodávalo na útulnosti. Kuchyň, velká ložnice, obývací pokoj a několik pokojů pro hosty skýtalo mnoho možností na dovybavení, neboť ještě nebyl plně zařízen. V obývacím pokoji zatím bylo jen místo k posezení a šachový stolek, ale výhled do zahrady, huňatý světlý koberec a medové záclony dávaly mužům pocit, že jsou zde vítáni.

***

„Několik věcí nemohu pochopit," ozval se Lucius s pohledem na Severuse po nějaké době, co popíjeli čaj a jedli Kráturovy máslové sušenky. Cítil se mnohem lépe, spánek mu vlil do žil novou energii a stíny pod očima se pomalu vytrácely. Přesto byly jeho myšlenky stále pochmurné a ruce se mu třásly. Draco seděl vedle něj a naproti nim se uvelebil Severus s Harrym.

„Jaké?" otázal se lektvarista klidně.

Lucius se zamyslel. „Jak je možné, že Pán zla zemřel tak, jak zemřel?"

„Bezová hůlka Pánu zla nikdy nepatřila. Draco odzbrojil Brumbála na konci šestého ročníku a Harry odzbrojil Draca u tebe doma, než jste ho zajali." Severus na něj upřel ostrý pohled a přehodil si nohu přes nohu. „Tím se loajalita obou hůlek přenesla na Harryho. Bezová hůlka odmítla zabít svého pána."

„To dává smysl," zamumlal a odhrnul si vlasy na záda, zatímco zamyšleně míchal lžičkou v šálku. „Proč nakonec změnil své plány? Původně byl jeho příkaz... vycvičit Harryho a dostat ho na jeho stranu," osvětlil a v hrudi ho opět bodly výčitky. „Nechtěl ho zabít, ale když se vrátil, seslal na něj smrtící kouzlo."

„Bylo to na mé doporučení," sdělil suše, aniž by hnul brvou. „Věděl jsem, že Harry musí zemřít jeho rukou a Harry to věděl také, když na mýtinu dorazil. Bylo to nutné, neboť jinak by se viteál, který Pán zla nikdy nechtěl vytvořit, nezničil." Zatvářil se kysele. „Stálo mě mnoho vysvětlování, abych Pána zla přesvědčil, že mrtvý Potter je mu více k užitku, neboť živý bude znamenat, že budou stále lidé, kteří kvůli němu budou bojovat." Na chvilku se odmlčel. „S Brumbálem jsme doufali, že se Harry poté probudí, a to se i stalo. Musím ovšem uznat, že jsem se poněkud obával, že jeho tělo půjde zkontrolovat někdo jiný, než já."

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?" zeptal se Lucius zaraženě.

„A dokázal bys v sobě najít sílu, abys ho poslal pryč, Luciusi? Dokázal bys ho poslat přečíst si myšlenky, které ho povedou ke smrti, zvlášť, když výsledek byl nejistý?" Hořkost z jeho slov přímo odkapávala a Lucius zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak vidíš."

„Jsi větší manipulátor, než Pán zla a Brumbál dohromady," pronesl Lucius temně. Severus pokrčil ramena.

„Tak moment," vstoupil do hovoru Draco. „Něco mi uniká." Překvapeně střídavě hleděl na všechny muže v místnosti.

„Neuniká ti nic, Draco," odvětil bezvýrazně Harry a klidně se napil z bílého šálku. „Viděl jsi, co se stalo poté, co Voldemort zemřel." Všichni sebou škubli. „Byli jste se Severusem u mé výpovědi. Víš i to, co bych byl radši, abys nevěděl," připomněl mu a cítil, jak mu hoří tváře.

„Fajn. Nechci nic dalšího vědět, u Salazara," zahučel. „Spolupracovat s tebou už mi nevadí, ale představa, že ty a... otec..." Z jeho hrdla se ozvalo cosi jako zaúpění.

„Zvykneš si," usadil ho Lucius mrazivě.

„Co vlastně hodláte celé dny dělat?" zeptal se Severus ve snaze zachránit situaci, v čemž naprosto selhal pronesením další věty. „Předpokládám, že po pár týdnech už vás neustálé souložení o nějakou energii připraví."

Draco zcela nemalfoyovsky vyprskl čaj z úst na svůj klín. Harry zrudl jako rajské jablíčko a snažil se schovat za svým šálkem. Luciusovi se ve tváři nepohnul jediný sval a chladně sledoval lektvaristovy oči, jež jiskřily pobavením, než stočil pohled k Harrymu, jenž zarytě mlčel a kousal se nervózně do rtu. Vytáhl jedno obočí v otázce.

„Tys mu to neřekl?" vydechl překvapeně Draco, když se vzpamatoval ze Severusovy otázky a ticho začínalo být nepříjemné.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Bál jsem se, že by si vybral Azkaban," přiznal neochotně šeptem.

„O co jde?" otázal se Lucius a nakrčil čelo. Ruce se mu mimovolně roztřásly více než doposud.

„Vlastně to byl můj nápad," otočil se k němu Draco, „tak je asi v pořádku, že ti to řeknu já, když Potter dostal strach." Bleskl po druhém chlapci otráveným pohledem a poté zapíchl své stříbřité oči do stejných, které na něj hleděly s opatrnou otázkou. „Pastorek měl problém s tím, že bys měl být na svobodě a přitom nebýt užitečný. Navrhl jsem mu, že během tvého domácího vězení bys mohl zkontrolovat a zefektivnit ministerské finance." Ušklíbl se. „Zdá se, že i přes tvé štědré dary tam jsou samí idioti, co s nimi nedokáží naložit tak, aby to k něčemu bylo, tak –"

Lucius zaťal čelist. „Mám udělat z toho brlohu idiotů prosperující místo, chápu to správně?" procedil skrze sevřené zuby.

„Víceméně. A zdarma," doplnil Draco klidně.

Lucius chvíli přemýšlel. V pokoji nastalo ticho přerušované jen praskáním ohně v krbu. Představa, že by měl pomoci ministerským patolízalům, jej znechucovala, přesto si uvědomoval, že mohl dopadnout hůř. Mohl být po smrti nebo se do konce života užírat v Azkabanu, a tam se už rozhodně nehodlal vrátit. Navíc, byla to práce, které rozuměl, a Harryho přítomnost u toho mu celou situaci zpříjemňovala.

„Obavám se, že na to mi deset let stačit nebude," řekl s úšklebkem, „ale cokoliv je lepší, než trčet v Azkabanu." Že měl svá slova zvolit jinak, si uvědomil ve stejné chvíli, co Harry posmutněl a s omluvou odešel z místnosti pryč. Už se nevrátil během toho, co Draco se Severusem ještě Luciusovi sdělovali podrobnosti jeho trestu a on byl víc a víc nervózní. Jako kdyby to vytušili, rozloučili se poměrně brzy.

Našel ho v zahradě, seděl na dřevěné lavičce v malém altánku, zachumlaný v bundě a teplé šále. Lucisovi až v té chvíli jako kdyby došlo, že byl ve vězení minimálně půl roku, na vyhaslou trávu se snášely sněhové vločky a začínaly halit keříky i stromky do bílé náruče. Na ostrůvku uprostřed moře se počasí neměnilo.

„Nastydneš," upozornil ho Harry, poukazuje tak na to že muž ven vyšel jen v bílé košili.

„Opět jsem ti ublížil," odpověděl, ignoruje jeho poznámku. Sám zimu zatím necítil, srdce mu bušilo tak silně, že krev rozběhlá v jeho cévách fungovala lépe než ohřívací kouzlo.

„Ne, jen... to prožívám víc, než bych měl." Povzdechl si. „Musím se naučit brát věci tak, jak jsou."

Lucius si k němu přisedl a položil mu ruku na zátylek, aby ho k sobě otočil tváří. „Nemyslel jsem to tak, jak to vyznělo. Já... nejsem zvyklý přemýšlet, jak volit slova, aby neranila." Trpce se usmál. „Harry, já nejsem dobrý člověk –"

„Vím, jaký jsi," opáčil tiše. „Vím o tobě víc, než vůbec tušíš." Vymanil se z jeho dlaně, postavil se a natáhl ruku, kterou druhý muž stiskl. Vydali se do tepla. „Severuse se nám podařilo dostat z Azkabanu mnohem dříve než tebe. Slyšel jsem o... smrtijedských praktikách... Až moc, řekl bych."

„A přesto –"

„A přesto tě miluji." Došli zpět domů a vrátili se na sedačku. Lucius se posadil, rozevřel náruč a Harry se v ní vděčně skryl. „Musíš mi říct, cos používal za parfém, chybí mi ta vanilková vůně," zamumlal, když si zabořil hlavu do široké hrudi.

„Stále tomu nemůžu porozumět," přiznal Lucius a jemně hladil Harryho záda, sledoval výčnělky páteře pod tričkem a občas polaskal proužek kůže nad bedry, kde se látka vysunula nad kalhoty, cítě, jak každým dotykem chlapec vláční.

„Tomu, že tě miluji?" zeptal se Harry a Lucius přikývl. „Taky tomu nerozumím," opáčil klidně a uvelebil se s nohama pod sebou, aniž by se o muže přestal opírat. „Musím být napůl šílený," uchechtl se. „Ze začátku jsem z toho byl vážně v háji. Myslel jsem, že jsi na mě seslal nějaká kouzla, která by mě k tobě připoutala. Já... strávil jsem hodně dní na dně, nenáviděl jsem tě za to, cos mi provedl, za jizvy, které jsi mi způsobil. Sprchoval jsem se poslepu, protože každá z nich mi tě připomínala."

„Nechtěl jsem to –"

„Rona s Hermionou jsem od sebe odehnal, protože to nemohli pochopit a... to je jedno. Místo nich za mnou chodil Draco. A paradoxně nejvíce mi pomohl Severus." Ani se nepozastavil nad tím, jak snadno mu slova kloužou ze rtů. Lucius ho viděl v tak ponižujících situacích, že mluvit s ním o svých pocitech a myšlenkách nebylo nic těžkého.

„Severus?" vydechl překvapeně. „Jak?" Vtiskl mu polibek do střapatých vlasů, vdechoval jeho vůni a v hrudi cítil podivnou bolest.

„Spoustu věcí mi vysvětlil. Hodně mi o tobě řekl a pomohl mi upravit své mínění. Ale především mi pomohl tu situaci přijmout a smířit se s tím, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval. Prý se to stává, ale málokdy je to tak silné, aby to vydrželo i přes odloučení." Zdvihl hlavu a zapíchl se do ocelových očí, jež ho hltaly pohledem. „No, u mě to dost silné bylo. A i když nepředpokládám, že naše soužití bude procházka růžovou zahradou... Prostě... doufám, že mě máš aspoň trochu rád a dokážeš to se mnou přežít."

Cítil se podivně. V hrudi se mu rozlil nekonečný příval spokojenosti a štěstí, že by snad dokázal vykouzlit patrona, kdyby měl možnost použít hůlku. Oči mu změkly a zamlžily se. Místo odpovědi ho políbil.


	26. Epilog 2. část

Harry byl nervózní a Lucius to silně vnímal. Sledoval, jak chlapci padají věci z rukou a nic se mu nedaří podle jeho představ. Když mu po několikáté spadl nůž, kterým krájel kořínky mnoholistky upejpavé, s nimiž slíbil Severusovi pomoci, a málem se mu zapíchl do nártu bosé nohy, rázně odložil knihu s účetními položkami ministerstva. Vstal, přistoupil k mladíkovi, který se znovu sehnul pro čepel, a sebral mu ji z ruky. Natiskl se na jeho záda, odložil nůž do bezpečné vzdálenosti a ovinul mu ruce kolem pasu. Cítil, jak se třese.

„Co se děje?“ zašeptal do jeho ucha podmanivým hlasem a Harry ztuhl.

„Nic,“ zamumlal nepřesvědčivě a zaťal nehty do jídelního stolu, u kterého oba pracovali. Mohli sice každý využít svou pracovnu, které společně zařídili pár dnů poté, co se do domu Lucius nastěhoval, ale oba raději trávili čas společně. Nepotřebovali u toho mluvit, byli spokojeni čistě z přítomnosti druhého v jedné místnosti.

„Kocourku, víš, že poznám, když nemluvíš pravdu.“ Nepoužil to oslovení dva měsíce, od chvíle, kdy odešel z Azkabanu. A v tom samém okamžiku si uvědomil, že udělal chybu. Otevřel ústa, aby mu vysvětlil, že to nemyslel tak, jak to vyznělo, ale překvapeně zaznamenal, že z Harryho hrdla vyšlo zasténání. Pevně jej chytil za boky a prudce otočil tváří k sobě.

„Nic důležitého,“ upřesnil Harry s pevně semknutými víčky.

Jak by mu mohl říci, co se mu honilo hlavou? Příliš se styděl, než aby mu řekl o své tužbě, jež ho spalovala mrazivým žárem. Nedokázal mu sdělit, že každý jeho dotek, každý úsměv, každé slovo i pohled, mu do těla vysílalo mravenčení a doslova ho trhalo na kusy. Poté, co mu řekl kocourku, už ale nedokázal zadržet vzdech, jenž se mu dral z úst, aniž by si to přál.

Zdálo se mu to zvrácené, vyvolávalo to v něm kruté vzpomínky, ale nejsilnější byly na ten poslední den, co spolu strávili, než začala bitva o Bradavice. Na postelové mazlení a na chuť mužství Smrtijeda ve svých ústech. Ale to mu nemohl říci. V té chvíli by si připadal jako zvrhlík a nechtěl vědět, co by si o něm druhý muž pomyslel. Vlastní tělo ho však zradilo.

Lucius mu vzal bradu do dvou prstů a přiblížil rty k jeho ústům. Pousmál se, když ucítil Harryho odezvu na svém stehně. „Mluv,“ přikázal sotva slyšitelně, otíraje se o ta sametová ústa, vysílaje tak mladíkovi elektrické vlny až do konečků prstů.

Prsty druhé ruky zaryl do jeho boku. Držel se zuby nehty, aby se ovládl. Nejraději by ho opřel o stůl, strhl z něj kalhoty a na jeden pohyb do něj vstoupil. Ale nebyl mistrem v trpělivosti jen tak pro nic za nic. Chtěl to nechat na něm, počkat, až bude připraven. To, k čemu mezi nimi došlo ještě na panství, se nestalo z Harryho svobodné vůle a Lucius mu nechtěl způsobit další trauma.

Harry místo odpovědi jen vzdychl a lehce zavrtěl hlavou.

„Pořád se mě bojíš?“ hlesl Lucius, cítě, jak druhé srdce ohnivě tluče proti jeho hrudníku.

„Já… nevím,“ vydechl rozpačitě. Ani netušil proč, Lucius byl jako vyměněný a ani jednou mu nedal najevo nic, čím by mu připomněl jejich předchozí vztah pána a vězně, přesto v něm stále zůstávala iracionální zakořeněná obava z trestu.

Lucius mu vzal obě tváře do dlaní a mírně se odtáhl. „Podívej se na mě.“ Harry neochotně otevřel oči a zůstal lapen v emocemi přetékajícím pohledu. „Kocourku, já už ti neublížím. Příliš tě miluji, než abych ti znovu působil bolest.“

Harrymu se roztáhly zornice v šoku. „Tys… to řekl. Poprvé…“

Stáhl nechápavě obočí. „Co myslíš?“

„Řekl jsi, že mě miluješ.“

Povytáhl jedno obočí. „Myslel jsem, že to víš.“

„Vědět to ze Severusových vzpomínek a slyšet to od tebe, je rozdíl,“ vysvětlil a nesměle se usmál.

„Budu se snažit ti to občas připomenout,“ prohlásil pobaveně a lehce ho políbil.

A pro Harryho jako kdyby to byl signál – ruce, jež měl do té doby svěšené podél těla, vystřelil do platinových vlasů a zapletl je do nich, aby ten jemný polibek změnil v dravější. Hladově se přisál na druhá ústa a spokojeně zamručel, když ho Lucius chytil kolem pasu a vyzdvihl na stůl, jako by nic nevážil, nedbaje ingrediencí, které tak rozmetal.

Lucius tvrdě drtil druhé rty, zatímco se vmáčkl mezi Harryho stehna a prsty zarýval do štíhlých boků. Chtěl ho tak moc, až měl dojem, že mu vzrušení roztrhne napjaté kalhoty a prudce vydechl, když vnikl do pootevřených úst. Plenil je s divokou vervou, válčil s druhým jazykem, zkoumal a objevoval zákoutí ústní dutiny, jako kdyby ho líbal poprvé. Harryho tlumené sténání a ruce, které nesměle zkoumaly jeho záda, jej přiváděly k nepříčetnosti. Zalitoval, že nemůže použít hůlku a zbavit je oblečení jedním mávnutím.

Neochotně se od něj odtrhl, vlastní touha se odrazila od smaragdových duhovek, jež byly zastřené stejně jako ty jeho, a chytil ho za ruku.

„Pojď,“ řekl sametovým hlasem, ze kterého Harry málem upadl.

Jako ve snách ho následoval do obývacího pokoje, kde se Lucius posadil na pohovku a stáhl ho na sebe. Zakňučel, jak ucítil mužovo vzrušení pod svým zadkem, ale to už sotva stihl popadnout dech, neboť Lucius opět zaútočil na jeho ústa. Zručně hbitými prsty rozepnul mladíkovu košili a nechal ji sklouznout na zem. Harryho pokryla husí kůže, jak náhlý chlad ovanul jeho pokožku a horké ruce bloudily po obnažené kůži.

Sám nezahálel, ač v něm sice ještě dlel počáteční stud, tužba nad ním získávala kontrolu. Luciusovi košili rozepl o poznání pomaleji, zvlášť když se kroutil pod polibky, jimiž byl pokrýván na krku a ramenou, ale v nitru zajásal, když i poslední knoflík opustil své stanoviště, a s nadšením objevoval svaly, které se pod látkou ukrývaly. O malou chvilku později se ocitl na nohách a překvapeně hleděl na muže před sebou.

„Svlékni se, kocourku.“ Luciusův hlas byl podbarven potlačovanou touhou a neobsahoval v sobě nic z dřívějšího Smrtijeda, přesto Harry automaticky poslechl a nechal kalhoty i spodní prádlo spadnout na koberec. Líce mu znachověly, když ho Lucius hltal pohledem, ale vydržel zůstat stát na klepajících se nohách. „Jsi úchvatný,“ zapředl Lucius spokojeně a natáhl se, aby si posadil mladíka zpět na klín.

Zapletl jednu ruku do jeho vlasů a stiskl je do pěsti, druhou bloudil po jeho nahém těle, vychutnávaje si každý kousek kůže, jež se mu odkryla. Užíval si vzdechy, jimiž ho Harry odměňoval a sám mu věnoval ty své. Chlapec se k němu tiskl, zatínal mu nehty do zad, s jistou neobratností mu oplácel dotyky a polibky. Lucius nemusel být nitrozpytec, aby mu bylo jasné, jak nevinný Harry je. Hřálo jej vědomí, že se chce odevzdat právě jemu. A i přes to, že byl nezkušený, jeho váhavé hlazení ho přivádělo do extáze. V náhlém popudu Harryho kousl do ramene a shodil ze sebe na pohovku. Než se stihl vzpamatovat, sedl si mu na stehna a ruce přišpendlil vedle těla.

Harry slabě vykřikl, když se ocitl v jeho naprosté moci. Dlouhé vlasy jej lechtaly na hrudi, horké rty a jazyk si razily cestu po jeho čelisti a pokračovaly přes krk až na hrudník. Srdce mu splašeně ubíhalo. Kousal se do rtu, vzrušení jej zcela polapilo do svých spárů. Toužil mu to oplatit, ochutnat jeho kůži, ale všechno vytěsnil ve chvíli, kdy Lucius nasál jednu bradavku do úst a stiskl ji mezi zuby, laskaje její vrchol jazykem. Zaťal nehty do dlaní a zavřel oči, zvrátil hlavu dozadu.

Muž přesně věděl, jak mu působit potěšení, cokoliv, co udělal, kam sáhl, kde se jej dotkl zuby nebo jazykem, odnášelo Harryho na vlnách slasti a vysílalo mu do těla miliony elektrických jehliček, které se z páteře rozbíhaly do celého těla. Lucius toužil být něžný, chtěl zlíbat každou jizvu, kterou mu vytvořil a omluvit se mu tak za všechno, co mu způsobil, ale zdrceně si uvědomil, že to nedokáže tak, jak by to Harry potřeboval. Nezvládal se krotit úplně, potřeboval mít kontrolu, cítit převahu. A s každým dalším obtiskem zubů překvapeně zjišťoval, že se mladíkovi jeho dominance líbí.

Harryho oči planuly tužbou, rty měl červené a opuchlé z jejich neustálého okusování a jen zbytečky sebeovládání a studu mu zabraňovaly v tom, aby Luciuse žádal o ošukání. Líbil se mu tvrdý způsob, s jistou zvráceností si přiznal, že se mu líbí i ta bezmoc, se kterou nemohl nic dělat. Tentokrát si byl jist, že kdyby to chtěl zastavit, muž by mu vyhověl. On však nechtěl nic zastavovat, chtěl to dovést až do sladkého konce.

Lucius mu střídavě laskal obě bradavky, zápěstí mu tlačil do měkkého čalounění stejně silně, jako kdyby měl na nich pouta a on klouzal svou erekcí po jeho hrudi pokaždé, když se naklonil. Cítil, že je jeho vrchol na dosah a roztřásl se, neboť druhý muž se začal sunout níž. Věnoval mu několik silných kousanců na vnitřní strany stehen a svými vlasy mu je vzápětí pošimral.

Měl dojem, že umře. Vnímal, jak to Lucius natahuje, viděl šibalské ohníčky v ocelových očích a měl chuť ho za to mučení kopnout, ale nohy měl stejně přikované k pohovce, jako ruce. Z úst mu vycházely hlasité steny, půlměsíce nehtů pokrývaly celé jeho dlaně, čelo se mu lesklo potem, v penisu mu bolestivě cukalo.

A pak se jeho chlouby dotkla dokonalost. Žhavá ústa obemkla naběhlý žalud, jazyk polaskal uzdičku, horký dech ovanul jeho klín. Vyvrcholil téměř okamžitě, vykřikl z dosud nepoznané slasti, naplnil Luciusova ústa svým teplým spermatem. Před očima mu běhala rudá kola, hrudník se mu namáhavě zvedal a sotva vnímal, že tíha ze stehen zmizela a zápěstí se uvolnila.

Automatickým pohybem si zabořil prsty do vlasů a vzápětí ochutnal sám sebe, když se k němu Lucius vrátil a překvapivě jemně jej políbil. Zdálo se mu to zvláštní, ale příliš nad tím nedumal. Lucius jej nasměroval na sebe, sám si lehl na záda a přidržoval mu boky. Harry mu začal oplácet vše, co od něj dostal a ani si nestačil všimnout, kdy se svlékl. Položil se na něj, opíraje se jednou rukou o pohovku, líbal ho, vytvářel vlhké cestičky jazykem, opatrně zkoumal citlivá místa svými zuby na krku. Zavrněl, když na svém zadku ucítil teplé dlaně a vyjekl, když jeden prst pohladil jeho vstup, a zajel dovnitř.

„Mám přestat?“ hlesl Lucius zastřeně a pomalými pohyby kroužil v jeho nitru.

„Ne,“ vzdychl a nasál do úst bradavku, za což mu Lucius odpověděl hrdelním zvukem a vystrčením pánve proti němu. Jejich mužství byla zaklesnutá mezi těly a třela se o sebe. „Jen mě to překvapilo.“

Byl to divný pocit, vnímat v sobě Luciusův prst, ale nebylo to nepříjemné, pouze zvláštní. O malou chvilku později v sobě ucítil druhý a pocit plnosti se zvýšil. Opět začínal tvrdnout, zatímco laskal tělo pod sebou všude, kde dosáhl, aniž by Luciusovi znemožnil přístup. Zakňučel a silně zaťal nehty do jeho boků, když se ho muž dotkl na citlivém místě. Nic takového dosud nezažil. Třásl se, pokrýval rozpálenou pokožku polibky, ochutnával ji jazykem, prohýbal se pod nehty na zádech. S každým pohybem se jejich penisy o sebe třely, vzdechy a hlasité sténání zaplňovaly místnost.

Pocítil hmatatelnou ztrátu, když byl znovu prázdný a Lucius mu dlaní naznačoval, aby se posadil, ale pak mu padl zrak na impozantní velikost jeho erekce a nervózně polkl. Pokud se cítil plně se dvěma prsty, jak, pro Merlina, by se mu do zadku měl vejít on? Na chvilku si pomyslel, že vycouve, ale nedostal příležitost. Ani nevěděl jak, najednou ležel na břiše, Lucius mu za boky přidržoval hýždě ve vzduchu a jazykem mu laskal otvor.

„Merline…“ vydechl roztouženě a zaťal nehty do čalounění.

„Líbí?“ Vnikl dovnitř špičkou jazyka a zaznamenal, jak se Harry zachvěl.

„Mmm…“ Nebyl schopen slova, sotva dokázal zamručet. Oči měl zavřené, penis opět v pozoru, mravenčení ho zachvacovalo až do konečků prstů. Ovanul ho chlad, když horký dech opustil jeho hýždě, zaslechl nějaký šramot a vzápětí se otřásl zimou. Na vstupu ucítil něco studeného, co se vytrvale sunulo dovnitř. Bolelo to, ale oproti tomu, co mu Lucius způsoboval v zajetí, to nebylo ani zdaleka tak nepříjemné.

„Uvolni se,“ zašeptal Lucius a mírným tlakem stále postupoval vpřed. Sám se třásl námahou, aby do něj nevtrhl najednou. Přál si mu působit rozkoš, chtěl, aby se mu to líbilo. „Jsi tak úzký,“ vrněl zadýchaně a táhle vydechl, když byl konečně uvnitř až nadoraz, cítě, jak se prstenec svalů okolo něj stahuje s mučivou intenzitou. Padl na Harryho záda, vtiskl mu polibek na lopatku, zasunul pravou ruku pod jeho břicho, kde mu jedna dlaň přišla naproti, a silně ji stiskla.

„Jsi úžasný, kocourku,“ šeptal a líbal ho na zádech, poslouchal jeho trhané nádechy a čekal, až se stisk na jeho ruce povolí. Nemusel čekat dlouho a zanechal otisk zubů na rameni, když se mladík zavrtěl.

Harry vzdychl, když se v něm poprvé pohnul a znovu jeho dlaň silně sevřel. Pocit plnosti náhle získal úplně jiný význam, stačilo, aby Lucius několikrát zopakoval pohyb, a mladík uzarděle zjišťoval, že hlasité sténání je jeho vlastní stejně jako mužovo. Bylo to dokonalé, a když se dostatečně uvolnil, a Lucius zrychlil, zjistil, jak skvělé to může být. Jedna ruka mu tvrdě drtila bok, druhá prsty, penis si razil cestu čím dál hlouběji a dlouhé vlasy jej lechtaly na zádech. Lucius mu vzdychal do ucha, vlhké rty mu klouzaly po kůži a sám automaticky začal vycházet jeho pohybům vstříc.

Náhle Lucius zastavil, svezl se na bok a Harryho přitáhl zády k sobě. Jednu nohu mu přehodil přes vlastní boky, ruku, kterou do té doby svíral Harryho dlaň, posunul pod jeho krk a přitáhl si ho k hladovému polibku. Harry se pravou rukou zapíral o okraj gauče, druhou ovinul Luciusovi okolo týla, opětoval polibek a lapal po dechu. Změnou polohy se i směr pronikání vychýlil z původní cesty a s každým dalším přírazem byla zasažena Harryho prostata. Už nedokázali udýchat polibky, jejich rty po sobě klouzaly, mužova volná ruka dráždila Harryho bradavku, platinové vlasy se jim pletly do úst, ale ani jeden z nich to nedbal.

Lucius ucítil, že se blíží k vrcholu, proto pevně obemknul Harryho mužství a sladil tempo ruky s vlastním tvrdým přirážením. Sklonil hlavu do jeho ramene a neudržel se, hlasitě zasténal, zakousl se do zpocené kůže, když naplnil Harryho nitro spermatem. Ten ho následoval o chvilku později a s bolestivým zatnutím nehtů do Luciusova boku pokryl břicho a gauč svou horkou tekutinou. V hrudi se mu rozlil pocit štěstí a spokojenosti, když si rozechvělého chlapce přitáhl do něžného polibku.

***

Deset let uteklo rychleji, než se nadáli. Během jejich soužití proběhly chvíle plné spokojenosti, stejně jako dny, kdy se navzájem pečlivě vyhýbali, aby v hádce neřekli něco, čeho by mohli litovat. V těch chvílích, kdy radši každý trávil svůj čas v místnosti na druhém konci domu, často přicházel Draco se svým synem Scorpiusem nebo Severus, jenž Harrymu přiváděl Teddyho, jeho kmotřence, s nímž se, kvůli svému dobrovolnému uvěznění, vídal méně, než by si přál. Rozptýlení obvykle zabralo a vyléčilo ponorkovou nemoc.

Nikdy se ani jeden neomluvil, nebylo to třeba. Jejich usmíření se uskutečnilo v pokoji, kde se konečně po několika dnech setkali, a omluvy zůstaly nevyřčené ve vášnivém objetí, kdy z nich oblečení padalo rychlostí kulového blesku.

Čím rychleji se však blížil konec Luciusova trestu, tím více byl Harry podrážděnější a mlčenlivější. Vyhýbal se druhému muži, odpovídal pouze na otázky, a Lucius z toho byl čím dál více frustrovaný. Den před vypršením jeho trestu se konečně odhodlal ke konfrontaci. Razantně za ním vstoupil do pracovny, do níž Harry po iracionálním výbuchu vzteku zmizel. Rozhlédl se, spatřil ho se skloněnou hlavou u parapetu okna. Došel až k němu, prudce ho otočil čelem k sobě, pevně chytil ramena a přiblížil svou tvář k jeho obličeji.

„Mluv.“

Harry si skousl ret a uhnul pohledem. Uvědomoval si, že se chová jako idiot, ale obavy, že až trest vyprší, tak Lucius odejde, mu srdce svíraly v železné pěsti. Za ty roky si na jeho přítomnost zvykl, láska k němu se prohloubila a nedokázal si představit, že by o něj měl přijít. Jistě, měl své mouchy, nebylo snadné s ním vyjít, ale společně se spolu naučili koexistovat tak, aby byli spokojeni.

„Pusť mě,“ požádal ho unaveně.

„Ne, dokud mi neřekneš, co se zase děje. Poslední týdny se chováš jako někdo jiný. Dochází mi trpělivost,“ zavrčel a nechal do svého hlasu problesknout mírný chlad, který Harryho obvykle donutil vyjít s pravdou ven.

Harry zdvihl pohled a v očích se mu zatřpytily neprolité slzy. Zvedl ruce a objal muže okolo pasu, zabořil si hlavu do jeho hrudi. Vdechoval vanilkovou vůni a snažil se uklidnit natolik, aby se mu netřásl hlas. Lucius povolil stisk a hladil mu záda. Čekal s bradou opřenou do vlasů, jež zůstávaly i po letech rozčepýřené jako vrabčí hnízdo.

„Zítra ti vrátí hůlku,“ zašeptal někam do jeho košile.

„Ano,“ přitakal klidně, nevěda, co více by k tomu měl dodat.

„Domácí vězení skončí. Budeš zase volný,“ šeptl a zjišťoval, že se mu láme hlas.

„No a?“ zeptal se nechápavě.

„Už se mnou nebudeš muset zůstávat,“ špitl a pevně sevřel oční víčka k sobě.

„Pravda,“ prohlásil chladně poté, co mu došlo, kam tím Harry míří a povzdychl si, když se vzlyk utopil v jeho košili. „Zůstávat s tebou je totiž to nejhorší utrpení, jaké jsem kdy zažil,“ řekl pobaveně a zavrtěl hlavou. Odtáhl ho od sebe a s úsměvem se podíval do uslzených očí. „Kocourku, já nechci odejít. Jsem bývalý Smrtijed, na nepohodlí a utrpení jsem zvyklý.“ Harrymu se pohled o něco vyjasnil, když mu pomalu docházel význam slov. Lucius ho políbil do vlasů. „Myslím, že jsem schopen se mu vystavovat dobrovolně i v následujících letech,“ ujistil ho tiše a do očí promítl veškerou lásku, kterou k mladému muži cítil.

Smaragdy se rozzářily, polapily ho do svých tenat a nezabránil úsměvu, když Harry radostně spojil jejich rty v jedny.  
  


KONEC


End file.
